Cruelty and Kindness - A Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction
by SavannahWillove
Summary: A cursed prince, a beautiful young maiden - neither happy with their current lives. Get lost in the super steamy retelling of Beauty and the Beast with a delightful and dark twist! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Curse

**CHAPTER 1: THE CURSE**

* * *

Long ago there lived a handsome prince in a beautiful castle. The Prince was young, barely having lived twenty-one years of life, and he was spoiled. Raised by his servants and waited on hand and foot, the Prince was accustomed to getting his way.

While his mother was kind and warm, the Prince could hardly remember her. He was no longer the sweet and caring boy she had raised him to be. The young mother knew that the king would send for her son the moment he came of age, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The Prince was the result of an affair between the King and the beautiful peasant woman. Unbeknownst to the King's current wife - who had never bared any children - the bastard child was born.

The King of the land was a cold man. When the Queen had perished from illness and the young Prince had reached the age of ten, the King commanded his soldiers to retrieve the only living heir to his throne. The child was ripped from his mother's arms, and despite her pleas, was brought back to the castle. Ensuring that the peasant woman would pose no threat in the future, the cruel King had her exiled from the land.

The Prince grew up in the enormous castle, never knowing love or friendship. Only service. It was on the night of his twenty-first birthday that his cruel father passed - much to the young Prince's relief. He had long since tired of the King's heartless ways and wanted nothing more to do with him.

In honor of the King's passing, the Prince held a fantastic ball. Since he was soon to become King, he knew that he must take a wife. All the beautiful maidens of the land, as well as surrounding kingdoms, were invited to attend. Only the most beautiful women would be allowed the great honor of dancing with him.

The ballroom was bustling with Dukes, Princesses, Lords, and Ladies, as well as the staff who were well in over their heads. Music filled the large room and the dancefloor was crowded with the swaying bodies that occupied it. The Prince sat upon his father's thrown - the throne that would soon be his - and watched the crowd with mild interest.

None of the women had yet to catch his eye. The Prince felt a twinge of disappointment, but then quickly reminded himself it was unlikely for a woman that matched his beauty to exist. He was a handsome Prince indeed. With perfect, golden skin and noble features - it was no wonder so many women had thrown themselves at him this evening.

His piercing blue eyes and rich, blonde hair complimented the strong, sharp edges of his defined jaw and straight nose. His build was lean but powerful - combining nicely with his height. At six-foot-four, the Prince towered over every woman and even most of the men.

The hours ticked by and the Prince was becoming increasingly bored. He sighed with open annoyance and waved a hand to dismiss the group of women that had crowded themselves at the platform, swaying their hips seductively and begging him to dance. He had no interest in such women.

Thunder clapped loudly and the sound of rain splashing against the castle could be easily heard over the orchestra. A strong gust of wind burst the front doors of the castle open, taking with it the candlelight that lit the ballroom. Darkness descended and silence befell the room as wide, concerned eyes turned to him. The orchestra fell silent - the sound of the violent storm the only thing that could be heard.

The Prince frowned when a dark figure filled the doorway, and the loud clicking sound of a cane assaulted his royal ears. Standing abruptly, he descended from the platform and walked across the ballroom - the guests clearing a path for him as he passed them by.

Closing the distance between himself and the strange newcomer, the Prince was shocked to see a haggard woman crouching before him. She looked up at him with ethereal, cobalt eyes and offered him a slight smile. The Prince curled his lip in disgust, for the woman was filthy and unattractive.

"What is the meaning of this?" he boomed, anger evident in his dark tone.

"Oh, Your Highness," the woman croaked, bowing her head in what he guessed was a sign of respect, "I seek shelter from this bitter storm. I am very old, you see, and have nowhere else to turn. Would Your Grace be so kind as to allow me to stay the night in your beautiful castle?"

The Prince scoffed. How dare a woman of her lowly status ask to stay within his royal walls? He could hardly believe what he was hearing. The sound of hushed whispers from behind fell on his ears, and he turned quickly to glare at the crowd behind him. His cold look shocked them into silence, and he returned his focus to the unknown woman. He lifted a brow when the woman extended a bony hand to him - held within it a single, red rose.

"I know it isn't worthy of Your Grace's acceptance, but I offer you this rose as a symbol of my gratitude - should you accept my request."

His eyes widened in disbelief. Not only had this woman dared to ask that he give her stay within his walls, but now she offered him a flower? Of all things? Squaring his shoulder, the Prince took the rose from the hag and lifted it to his eyes. He spun it around between his fingers before flicking it onto the ground. The crowd behind him gasped in unison, and a dark smile crept across his lips.

"Guards," he almost yawned the word out, "remove this disgusting woman from my sight. And somebody get these candles lit! I wish to resume my party." Turning on one heel and feeling quite satisfied with himself, the Prince stepped back toward his throne.

A sudden burst of white light stopped him in his tracks, followed by a disembodied voice which shook the walls of the castle.

 _"You are cruel, young Prince,"_ the voice shrilled, and he slowly turned to face the source of it.

The people in the ballroom shook with fear and it was suddenly clear to him why. In the very spot where the old woman had been, stood a beautiful young woman dressed in white. The skirt of her dress rippled through the air slowly, as though she were floating under water. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her back - a few loose strands caught in the mysterious wind that seemed only to surround her.

"Who are you?" the Prince asked, trepidation lacing his tone.

 _"I am an Enchantress. It is clear to me that you have no heart, and for this, you will pay greatly."_

The Prince fell to his knees, quickly realizing his mistake. He begged for her forgiveness, but all of his attempts were made in vain. It was too late.

 _"I curse you, handsome Prince. For while you are beautiful on the outside, ugliness stains your soul. This castle and all who live within its walls will suffer for your cruelty."_

The Prince shook his head fervently, begging the enchantress to have mercy on him. She would not be swayed.

 _"Where once stood a Prince, now will there be a BEAST!"_ She shouted the words and streaks of white light shot from her body, wrapping themselves around the Prince and lifting him off the ground. He cried out in agony when he felt his bones break and distort, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

When he rose, his guests screamed in fear and the crowd rushed past the enchantress and out the front doors. He felt weak and turned to face the enchantress once more.

 _"When you learn to love another, and she loves you in return, the curse shall be lifted."_ The Prince frowned, not understanding what the enchantress could possibly be referring to. It would be all too easy for him to woo a woman, and he'd have her professing her love to him in no time.

The discarded rose lifted itself from the ground, and appearing beside it was a beautiful, gold mirror. Both items floated toward him, stopping only a few feet away from his face. The Prince flicked his gaze between the two objects and the enchantress, who stood watching him closely. He reached a hand toward the mirror and gasped when he saw the large, hairy arm and animal paw that now replaced it. Fear coursed through his veins and he snatched the mirror from the air, bringing it to his face.

Looking back at the Prince was a hideous, deformed creature - its species unknown to him. He opened his mouth to scream, but instead, a loud roar fell from his lips - shaking the castle walls as it rumbled through his chest.

 _"You have until the last rose petal falls,"_ the enchantress spoke as she slowly began to fade away, _"if you cannot learn to love before then, you shall remain a beast forever."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for the support you showed me and my first fanfiction. I couldn't believe it when it reached 8K reads! My emails have been blowing up steadily with new followers and PMs requesting more! While my other B &B fanfiction was more a Belle and Prince Adam after the curse kind of story, I've received a lot of requests for a multichapter story retelling the original tale. So, here it is! I will retell the story with of course steamy and dark twists, and I really do hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Belle

**CHAPTER 2: BELLE**

* * *

"I'll be back, Papa!"

"Very good, dear! Have a good time!"

Belle pushed the heavy wooden door of their little cottage open and stepped into the sunlight. It was a warm day, and perfect for spending time in town. She had just finished reading yet another book lent to her by Père Robert, the local priest. Basket in hand, she set off to return the book in the hopes that he would have something new for her to borrow.

The townspeople bustled around her, and she could already hear the hushed whispers and feel their eyes on her. Rather than stand there and be gawked at, she removed her book from her basket and began to reread her favorite parts.

 _"She's so odd."_

 _"Strange, indeed."_

 _"And always reading! It's unpractical."_

Belle did her best to shut out the judgmental murmurs of the locals, but a pang of disappointment stabbed at her chest. She didn't mean to be so different, she just found it difficult to settle for such a simple life. It wasn't common for women to read, she knew that. But she loved getting lost in the different fantasies and magical worlds within the pages of a leather-bound book.

She reached the chapel doors and quickly slipped in, releasing a breath when the townspeople were out of sight.

"Bonjour, Belle!" Père Robert chimed from the altar. He looked to be preparing for that morning's service.

"Good morning, monsieur! I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" the priest asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I just couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?"

The old man laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Not since yesterday."

"Oh, that's alright! I'll just borrow... _this_ one!" Belle reached for the worn out book with the blue cover and gave the priest a genuine smile.

"That one?" he chuckled again, "but you've already read it. Twice!"

"It's my favorite!" she exclaimed, cradling the book against her chest, "daring sword fights, far off places, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it so much then it's yours," the priest said warmly, curling an arm around Belle's shoulders and leading her back to the entrance.

"Oh, sir, I couldn't!"

"I do insist, Belle!"

Père Robert smiled at her warmly and her heart filled with joy. She had never owned her own book before.

"Oh, thank you, monsieur! Thank you _very_ much!" Elated, Belle exited the small chapel and stepped back into the busy little town.

Opening her book, she started to read the first few pages without hesitation. Her attention was stolen by an all-too-familiar voice, and her heart dropped.

"Belle! Oh, Belle!" Rolling her eyes, Belle turned to greet the boisterous man that pushed through the crowd to reach her. "Good morning, Belle! How are you this fine morning?"

"Good morning, Gaston," she said with false politeness, "I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"Oh, grand, just grand. Here, for your dinner table."

Belle scrunched up her nose in disapproval when Gaston shoved a rather unattractive bouquet of flowers against her chest. The man was nothing if not persistent. Ever since she and her father had moved into the small town, Gaston had his sights set on her. She was all too aware of the kind of man that he was.

A decorated war hero - a captain - and a skilled hunter. None of those things mattered to Belle. What bothered her about the man was his absolute narcissistic behavior. She often caught him admiring his own reflection in the shops' windows and swore that at times she heard him complimenting himself!

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Belle replied, giving him a forced smile. She turned away from him - not accepting the flowers - and continued to walk along the crowded road.

"Shall I join you tonight?" Gaston queried, following closely on her heels. She bit back a groan and turned to face him again.

"No," she gritted her teeth, "not tonight," and continued her walk.

"Busy?" He fell into step beside her. She was nearly bursting with agitation. Why wouldn't he just take a hint and buzz off?

"No," she replied curtly, doubling her speed and scurrying off. A quick glance over her shoulder said that he had finally quit his pursuit. His face was dumbstruck, and she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

* * *

"Ouch," Lefou teased, coming to stand beside Gaston, "haven't you had enough rejection from that girl?"

Gaston watched her go - eyes full of lust. From the moment he saw her, he knew he had to make her his. As the most eligible bachelor in town, it was only right that he be married to the most attractive girl the small village had ever seen.

"Not a chance, Lefou. Belle is the most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best. Don't I deserve the best?" His friend shifted nervously on his feet beside him.

"Y-yes, Gaston, but she's just so _strange._ I mean, her father's a lunatic! And she's always daydreaming or with her nose stuck in a book. The villagers talk, you know. They've called her odd and much worse."

"I don't care what the villagers say. She's the only woman who hasn't made a fool of herself to gain my favor. I find that very appealing. Make no mistake of it, Lefou. I will have Belle as my wife!"

"Whatever you say, Gaston."

* * *

Belle rushed back to the cottage after her very uncomfortable encounter with the brute, Gaston. He never ceased to amaze her with how far he would go in his advances.

Shaking it off, she sighed when she saw the little house come into view. She suddenly felt the ground shake, and a large explosion sounded from the cottage cellar. A look of horror marred her fair face and she broke into a run - desperate to make sure her father was unharmed.

Pulling the cellar doors open, she coughed when a cloud of black smoke engulfed her and stole her vision. She waved an arm in front of her, clearing the smoke away and descended the stairs quickly.

"Papa? Papa, are you alright?"

She heard a cough and groan, and could just vaguely make out the shadow of her father's wood-chopping machine through the cloud of smoke. She rushed over to it, pulling her father out from under it.

"Oh, Belle," he coughed as she helped him come to a stand. "I'm fine, I just can't get this darn thing to work! It's a piece of junk! I'm a failure."

"Papa," Belle chided, "you are _not_ a failure. You're a genius, and you're going to get it right. I know you'll win first place at the fair." She offered her father an encouraging smile.

She knew what the townspeople thought of her father. _Crazy old Maurice_ they called him. She couldn't stand it. Her father was brilliant and ahead of his time. The people were just too daft to see it.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, his wrinkled face crinkling up into a smile. Her father was a short, stout man with a belly as round as the rosy cheeks on his face. He had kind eyes and a head of white hair which was thinning toward the center. His kind, brown eyes matched her own - though her looks she inherited from her mother.

"Yes, Papa. I really think so."

She smiled when her father straightened his back and smiled at her proudly. "Well, then, I'd better get to it!" He waddled over to his tool bench and selected one of his own invention. Turning to adjust something on his machine he asked, "Did you have a nice time in town today?"

"Oh, yes. I got a new book from Père Robert! He said I could keep it, Papa! My very own book." She displayed it for him proudly, a broad smile on her beautiful face. Her mood suddenly changed when she recalled the whispers of the village folk upon seeing her read.

Maurice didn't miss the change. "That's wonderful, Belle, but you don't seem too happy. Is there something bothering you?"

She sighed, not wanting to worry him. She shook her head in denial and continued to watch him work. He paused and raised a brow at her.

"Belle..."

Defeated, she asked, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

At this, Maurice lowered his tools and stepped away from his invention - grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his brow. He pushed his spectacles up onto his forehead and gave her a questioning look.

"My daughter? Odd? Whatever gave you an idea like that?"

"Oh, people talk, Papa. The other villagers think that I'm strange because I like to read so much."

"You know, Belle, I knew a woman just like you once. She was brilliant - beyond her time - and the people hated her for it. They called her names. Strange. Odd. They judged her always. That is, until one day, they found themselves imitating her."

Belle smiled. Her father didn't speak about her mother often, but when he did she found herself wanting to know more. She knew it hurt him to remember her. He had loved her so much, and it had nearly killed him when she died.

"Papa, please just tell me one more thing about her." She stepped closer to him and reached for his hands. Maurice smiled lovingly at her and took her hands in his.

"Your mother was...fearless. She was fearless," he said with pride. Belle smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, look at us! Crying like two fools. Let's take another look at this contraption," he teased, wiping an errant tear from his cheek and leading his daughter back to the large wood-cutter.

Pulling a lever down, he smiled widely when the machine began to hum, and the ax came down - swiftly cutting through the log set in front of it. Belle squealed in delight.

"Oh, Papa, it works! You did it!"

"It does, doesn't it? There isn't any more time to waste! If I'm to make it to the fair, I should leave straight away!"

Belle nodded and quickly rushed to prepare her father's horse.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, I'm trying to mesh together the 1991 cartoon story-line with the 2017 live-action film, as well as adding my own twist. This is going to be slow-burner, so bear with me. But I promise there will be plenty of smut and hotty hot hotness coming up! Let's just get through these first few scenes of the story!**

 **Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Castle

**CHAPTER 3: THE** **CASTLE**

* * *

Maurice hooked his carriage to his beloved horse, Phillippe, and turned to climb into the front. He gave his dear daughter a warm look and smiled.

"Can I bring you anything, Belle? I'll be gone for at least a few days but if I win, I'll bring you anything you want!"

Belle smiled brightly and his heart clenched when he saw the pride shining in her eyes. Pride for _him._ He couldn't have asked for a better daughter. She truly was a blessing in his life. Giving Phillippe a soft pat on the nose, Belle turned to her father and named her request.

"A rose," she said, securing the horse's reins and approaching the car at the back.

"A rose?" he asked, bemused. Why would she ask for such a thing? If he won first place in the fair, she could have anything she wanted. He didn't think a flower did his beautiful daughter justice. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like? Perhaps a new dress, or a nice piece of jewelry?"

She scrunched up her nose at this. He chuckled, nearly forgetting that Belle wasn't like any other girl. She wasn't attracted to material things. "No, Papa. Just a rose. And of course, your safe return! That's all I ask."

"Then a rose you shall have," he replied, bending over to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

They said their 'good-byes' and he set off on his journey.

* * *

Darkness fell and the night became cold. How many times had he passed the same fallen tree? He was beginning to feel tired, and he had yet to make it through the other side of the woods.

Phillippe whinnied and lifted onto his hind legs when a wolf howled in the distance.

"Whoa, boy." Maurice pulled back on the reins in an attempt to calm the animal. "Be still. Maybe it's time we turned back." He tugged on the leather straps attached to the horse and turned the large carriage around in the narrow pass. He heard a branch snap nearby and his heart quickened.

 _Just stay on the road,_ he thought to himself, pulling his cloak tighter around him to keep warm. Something growled and Phillippe stopped, starting to kick his hooves and back the carriage up.

"Steady," Maurice instructed, whipping his head around to find the source of the low growl. A pack of large, white wolves emerged from the trees, and panic struck him when they began to encircle his cart.

 _Trapped!_

Without further thought, the old man whipped the carriage around and took off deeper into the woods. The wolf pack followed closely behind the squeaking carriage, and he feared he would not be able to outrun them. Two wolves flanked either side of him - their canines dripping with saliva and blood from a previous kill. He tugged on the reins suddenly when one wolf leaped at him, and the binds that held the carriage to his steed snapped. Phillippe galloped away, and the old man was left helpless in the cold, wet snow.

"Phillippe!" he cried, hoping the horse would turn back for him.

No such luck.

He watched with fearful eyes as the golden horse disappeared into the foggy night. Instinct quickly took over when he realized he was surrounded by the wolves once more. Scurrying to his feet, Maurice picked up a large branch that had fallen from a nearby tree and swung it at the growling pack. The wolves advanced on him, the circle around him slowly diminishing until he was sure that he was done for.

Much to his surprise, Phillippe emerged from his side and startled the wolves - giving him enough time to grab hold of his reins and swing himself back onto the saddle.

"Yes! Good boy, Phillippe," he praised his steed as they sped down a hardly recognizable path off to the side. He could hear the snapping jaws and hungry growls of the wolves that gave chase and slapped the reins down harder.

They broke through a clearing in the forest and Maurice was surprised to see large iron gates coming up fast. The gates were ajar, and he quickly pulled back on the reins, bidding Phillippe to slow down. The horse whinnied in protest, still too frightened of the fast approaching wolves to slow down.

He had no choice.

Launching himself off the horse at the last possible moment, Maurice hit the cold ground hard. Phillippe turned off to the left and continued running back into the woods. Scrambling to his feet, the old man pushed the heavy gate open and slid between the crack - using every ounce of his strength to force it closed again.

The wolves lunged themselves at the gate in vain - unable to jump over their impressive height and too broad to fit through the bars. He released a sigh and slumped to the ground. He was safe.

For now.

Maurice turned to inspect his surroundings, and a gasp left his lips when he realized he stood before an enormous, black castle. It was gothic in style, with large gargoyles and demon statues carved into its obsidian walls. Abandoned without his horse, he resolved to see if anyone was home. He cautiously trudged along the drive, cringing when a harsh wind whipped his cloak about.

He walked through what looked to have been a courtyard - were it not for the bitter cold killing what might have been beautiful, green shrubbery at some point.

The inventor reached the massive stairs that led to a magnificent set of double doors at the front of the mysterious castle. Taking a shuddering breath, he trotted up the icy steps and knocked three times at the door.

No answer.

When he knocked again, the door cracked open. Grateful to have been let in, Maurice rushed into the castle and turned to give thanks to his gracious host. He was surprised to see that there was nobody there.

"Hello?" he called, and his voice echoed and reverberated around him. He was answered by silence. He stepped into the foyer and squinted - trying to make out any sign of life in the darkness. "Hello? I was lost in the woods, attacked by wolves. I've lost my horse and could use a pillow to rest my head for the night. I would be most grateful."

Silence.

A sudden dim light caught his attention in an adjoining room, and he wandered through the foyer and into a large sitting room. A crackling fire burned ferociously in an impressive fireplace, and he quickly rushed over to warm himself. But who had started the fire?

Removing his dampened cloak and draping it over a nearby chair, the old man sat on the hearth and heated himself. Once the chill had left his bones, he took a seat on the large chair that stood before the fireplace. His stomach grumbled loudly and he pressed his palms to it, trying to soothe his own discomfort.

"I'm starved," he whispered to himself, shifting uncomfortably in the large chair.

The sound of metal clattering and porcelain clinking stole his attention, and he found himself following the sound into yet another large room. His eyes widened when he entered a marvelous dining room - its table laden with a mouth-watering feast. But how?

The old man hurried to the table for fear that it might be a hallucination. The delicious smell of roasted chicken, carrots, and potatoes wafted all around him, and his mouth pooled with saliva. Hallucination or not, he was certainly going to enjoy this meal.

He took a seat and ravished as much food as he could possibly keep down, and wiping his face with a napkin, said "Thank you," to no one in particular. Being that the meal had been very much real, he was beginning to believe that his host was very shy.

Satisfied from his now full belly, exhaustion hit the inventor hard. He waddled back into the sitting area and curled up on the large chair. He startled when his feet were suddenly lifted, and gasped when he saw that a footrest had somehow appeared beneath his tired feet.

Looking around him nervously, he sought out the one responsible for such a kind gesture. Still, there was no one in sight. He was alone in the room, and seemingly alone in the castle. But there had to be _someone_ there, didn't there? Or was he finally losing his mind? Perhaps 'crazy old Maurice' wasn't as far fetched of a nickname as he had originally thought.

"Pardon me, monsieur, but can I get you anything else? I do hope you are comfortable."

This time the old man jumped from the chair. He shook nervously as his eyes searched for the thickly accented voice that had just broken the heavy silence.

"H-hello? Who's there? Who said that?"

"Over 'ere, sir," the voice spoke again, and Maurice's attention was drawn to a large, golden candelabra that now stood mysteriously by the footrest. When did that get there?

"Where are you?" he asked apprehensively.

"Ahem." His eyes widened when the candelabra moved before his eyes.

 _Impossible!_

"Ah!" the old man screamed and fell from the chair. Shock rippled through him when the ornate candelabra hopped closer, revealing the carving of a man's face in the center candle-holder. It smiled widely at him, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

 _It smiled at him!_

"I've gone insane," muttered the inventor to himself, reaching for the curious animated object.

"Not at all, monsieur! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Lumiere! At your service," the candelabra folded one of its arms and bowed before him. _It actually bowed!_

"Lumiere, what are you doing? You know the master's rules. He will not like this one bit!" Maurice's head began to spin when a beautifully crafted clock waddled from behind the candelabra.

How did it work?

Snatching up the clock, the old man swung the glass open and began to probe it with his finger. "Incredible! How is this achieved?" The gears of his inventor's mind began to turn as he thought of all the riches he could earn by succeeding in creating such an object. They just seemed so lifelike!

"Release me at once!" the clock shut the glass on the old man's finger and wriggled out of his grasp. Maurice was stunned. It was as though it had sense!

"I don't understand what's happening. It must be the exhaustion. I'm clearly hallucinating." The inventor stood on shaky legs and waddled back over to the large chair.

"Monsieur, allow me to offer you a warm bed," the glorified candle stick spoke again, and Maurice found himself tempted to accept his offer. If he was just suffering from exhaustion, it would be in his best interest to get a good night's rest. He could start fresh in the morning and make his way back into town.

"Yes, a warm bed would be greatly appreciated." He followed the candelabra up a large flight of winding stairs to a hall lined with rooms, and into a large suite. The bed was welcoming and he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Yes, a good night's sleep would fix whatever it was that he thought he was seeing.

"Rest, monsieur. Breakfast will be served in the dining room at seven." He watched with incredulous eyes as the one called Lumiere hobbled away, quietly arguing with the clock.

A master of the castle had been mentioned, yet the alleged had yet to greet Maurice. Shaking it off, he removed his trousers and shirt and tucked himself into the soft, luxurious bed.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! As mentioned before, I am using a combination of the Disney 1991 and 2017 versions, as well as bits from the original French tale. This is a slow burner so please bear with me! I want to build up as much excitement as possible before diving into all the fun stuff I have planned for this!**

 **Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beast

**CHAPTER 4: THE BEAST**

* * *

The Beast wandered around the large sitting room, feeling unsure of himself. Had it been the right thing to allow the stranger to spend the night? As long as he and his servants remained unseen, he couldn't see the harm. If, however, the man should discover what terrible truth lay behind these walls, there would be an angry mob at his front step in no time.

The Beast sighed. After having been cursed for more than a decade, he welcomed death. What sort of life was he living any way? His servants still clung to the hope that the curse would one day be lifted. He scoffed. As if a woman would ever wander into his castle walls. The first guest he had had in ten years was sleeping upstairs, and he was an old man.

He laughed at the irony. It was probably for the best. No woman could ever love such a monster as he. He was unnatural. With the tails and legs of a wolf, body of a bear, tusks of a wild boar, and head of a buffalo, he was truly terrifying. There was no place in this world for such a creature. He stood at nearly ten feet tall and had to weigh nearly three hundred pounds. His frame was massive and were it not for the large doorways and furniture in his castle, he would struggle just to walk around!

Turning to stare at the fire that burned low in the fireplace, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted

"You should get some rest, Master."

The Beast turned to face the elegant, porcelain teapot that addressed him. Mrs. Potts was always fussing over him. Waving a dismissive paw in her direction, he snorted and turned around.

"Oh isn't it wonderful, Coggsworth? It's been so long since we've had a guest. To be able to serve again and talk to someone _human!"_ Lumiere hopped into the living room with the ornate clock close on his heels. The Beast growled with fury.

"Look what you've gone and done now," Coggsworth murmured, shoving the candelabra with barely contained force, "watch what you say."

"My apologies, Master. I didn't mean - of course, your company is always pleasant. It's just, we haven't seen any people in so long. I'd almost forgotten what a person would look like."

"You are forbidden to speak with the man. Or did I not make myself clear the first time?" The Beast turned and rose to his full height - easily towering over the animated household objects that barely reached his ankles.

"I told you!" Coggsworth hissed at Lumiere and gave him a smug look. "And you just had to go and introduce yourself didn't you?"

 _"What?!"_ the Beast growled, unable to believe what he had heard. "You revealed yourself to him? Have you no regard for the rest of us?" The Beast fell hard on all fours - pounding his meaty fists in the carpet - and roared.

His servants flinched but held their ground. By now, they were used to his outbursts as they were frequent. The years had made the former prince's heart harden to stone, and the more time he spent as a beast, the less he acted like a man.

"Apologies, Master. I meant no harm. I just wanted to make our guest feel welcome."

The Beast grumbled incoherently under his breath before turning his back to the three servants.

"Leave me," he grated - his voice low and raspy. He watched the flames in the fireplace flick around as he became lost in thought. Would this horrible curse ever be lifted? What hope was there for his servants and himself?

* * *

The following day, Maurice awoke feeling refreshed and very well rested. It had been the most wonderful sleep of his life! The sheets that hugged him and the plush, feather mattress that lay beneath him were truly otherworldly in their comfort. Was this what it felt like to be wealthy?

He rose from the bed and was shocked to find his trousers and shirt hanging in the open armoire, clean and pressed. His cloak was washed as well and hung neatly over a nearby chair. What service! He quickly dressed and, stealing a glance at the clock, saw that it was nearly seven. He didn't want to insult his host by being late for breakfast.

The old man rushed down the stairs and into the dining room - all the while searching for any sign that the surrounding furniture or décor were alive. Had he dreamed it all?

Once again, a marvelous feast was laid out on the large dining room table. He spotted a beautiful, ornate teapot and his stomach growled when he caught a whiff of the delicious brew. He made his way over and reached for the teacup that had been placed by his setting and - oh?- what's this? It appeared as though the cup had been chipped.

 _Pity,_ he thought to himself, for the tea set was truly beautiful.

He poured himself a cup and took a seat. He nibbled on a biscuit while adding a lump of sugar to his tea and swirling a spoon around it absentmindedly. How would he get home? He supposed he would have to go on foot. At least he was safer during the day - he hoped.

"That tickles!" a child-like voice giggled and he snapped his head around in search of it.

"Who said that?" he felt something move beneath his hand.

Turning his attention to his cup of tea, Maurice nearly leaped from his seat when it smiled back at him.

"Amazing," he whispered, lifting the cup to his eyes so that he could get a better look. "How are you able to speak?"

"I'm Chip!" the teacup replied, hopping slightly in his hand.

Maurice was certain he had lost his mind. How was any of this possible? He resolved to voice his question.

"Hello, Chip. I'm Maurice. Tell me, am I completely insane, or is a porcelain cup talking to me?"

Chip giggled and hopped back onto the table - sloshing drops of tea over his sides.

"Maman says I'm not allowed to talk about it," he replied, waddling closer to the large teapot, "didn't you, Maman?"

His eyes broadened when the teapot turned, and yet another face was revealed to him.

"Oh, Chip," she scolded, "I also told you to keep quiet, you silly boy! You'll scare our guest half to death! I'm terribly sorry, sir. I know this must all be very shocking to you."

The old man could only stare in utter disbelief as the teapot, who had introduced herself as Mrs. Potts, explained that their castle was enchanted by a powerful spell. She did not reveal to him the nature of the spell nor the reason it had been cast, but merely reassured him that he would not be harmed, and encouraged him to enjoy his meal as well as his time here.

"You understand my hesitance to believe in such things as magic," the old man stated, finishing the last of his breakfast, "I'm a scientist. An inventor! I never thought such a thing to be possible."

"I understand, deary. Yet, here were are. Will you be staying long?" Mrs. Potts was kind and warm and quickly made Maurice feel at ease. It was easy to forget that he had been conversing with an object made from clay.

"Oh, no. I must return to my daughter. Phillippe, my old horse, would have run back to the village by now. She will be worried sick if I don't return."

Mrs. Potts' glassy eyes seemed to light up before his eyes.

"You have a daughter?"

"Why, yes. Her name is Belle. She's my pride and joy. I thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going." Standing to leave, Maurice gave Mrs. Potts a single bow and turned toward the castle exit.

Once outside, he wrapped his cloak tightly around him to shield himself from the brisk morning air. It was curious that it was so cold in the castle when summer had barely begun back at the village. Could it be true? Was magic really the answer behind the strange things he had encountered? It was difficult to find any other explanation as to what he had experienced here. He supposed anything was possible.

Not wanting to waste the morning, he set off on foot toward the castle gate. He paused when he came across a beautiful rose garden, and nearly leaped with joy. How very convenient! He had almost forgotten his sweet daughter's request for a rose. Leaning toward the nearest bush, he plucked a single rose from the vine.

 _ROARRR!_

The ground shook and he stumbled and fell to roughly onto the old flagstones. A large shadow loomed over him and he shook visibly in fear.

"How dare you? I give you shelter under my roof, fill your belly with food and allow you a warm bed, and this is how you repay me? By stealing from the only beautiful thing I have left?" A deep, gravelly voice boomed from behind him. Maurice slowly turned his head and looked up, afraid of what he might see.

His eyes grew wide and his heart nearly gave out when a hideous beast was revealed to him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm! Please, Beast, do not hurt me. I have a daughter waiting for me at home. She asked for a rose and I only meant to bring one to her. Please, spare me. She needs me!" Maurice trembled in fear before the monster. He could only pray that it wouldn't tear his head off in a fit of rage.

The creature took a step back and straightened its spine. He gave the old man a curious - yet terrifying - look.

"You have a daughter?" he asked, sounding almost curious.

"Y-yes, sir. Please, don't kill me. I beg of you."

"Where is she now?" the beast asked, bending so that his face was eye-level with his own. He winced and closed his eyes, too afraid to look upon the creature's fearsome face.

"She's home. In the village. Please, sir. She will come looking for me if I don't return soon."

The beast lifted a brow and seemed to be considering his request. His demeanor quickly changed, and he was seething once more.

"You've committed your crime, and now you must be punished! You shouldn't have touched my roses without permission. I should have known better than to give you sanctuary in my home."

Maurice pleaded and begged as the beast dragged him across the cold lawn, into the castle, and up to a dark, dank tower. He tossed him into a dungeon cell and slammed the bars shut.

"You will die here, old man. Unless you can offer me something as precious to you as my roses are to me, you shall not be freed."

"Please! Have mercy on an old man," Maurice begged, falling to his knees and looking up at his captor through the thick, iron bars.

"I know nothing of mercy," the beast said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the dark.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm really having fun with this retelling, and can't wait to show you guys what I have planned! Please, don't forget to favorite, follow, and COMMENT! I love hearing feedback from you guys. While the follows and favorites tell me you're all enjoying it, reading your comments just make my day! Let me know where you guys think the story will go, and any suggestions you might have!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Savannah.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gaston

**CHAPTER 5:** **GASTON**

* * *

"Today's the day, Lefou," Gaston patted his friend on the back and smiled widely. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time now.

"What's today?" Lefou asked, looking up at him uncertainly.

"The day I ask Belle to be my wife! The old man is out of town for at least a few days and I see no better opening to approach her than that." The hunter led his friend into the old tavern left to him by his father and made his way over to the large, leather-bound chair by the fireplace.

"P-Pardon me, Gaston, but how do you plan to propose? She's rejected you more times than I can count! Surely, you know she won't accept." The short man shifted nervously on his feet and Gaston raised a single brow at him.

"I can be very persuasive, Lefou. Don't think I haven't thought this through."

The former captain rested his feet on an ottoman and smiled darkly into the fire. He had had plenty of time to plan on how he would convince Belle to accept his proposal. He himself was tired of her public rejections, though he had to admit they did spur him on. She didn't throw herself at him as the other women did, and he found it more than attractive. He found it to be alluring. Arousing even. A prize like Belle was equivalent bringing home the largest buck the forest had to offer. Even better, actually.

She was beautiful and smart - though he would put an end to her irksome reading. It wouldn't do him any good to have a wife with fleeting thoughts that went beyond what was acceptable to society. Nevertheless, he wanted her. He was finding it more and more difficult to appease his desires after having been around her. Even throwing himself between the legs of the other village women didn't sate his need for her. It only made his desire burn stronger - for he knew being with Belle would be much more rewarding.

Fucking random widows and young maidens without their virtue was merely a way to pass the time. He would have Belle. And he knew just the way to make her see reason.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Belle was just finishing up her morning chores. Now that her Poppa had left for the fair, she had a few days to relax and read on her own. The afternoon fast approached, and she was just getting ready to go to the market when she heard a loud bang at the door.

"Who is it?" she called, wondering whether her father had turned back. Perhaps he had forgotten something? He had only just left after all.

"It's me, Belle."

She rolled her eyes and huffed at the deep voice that called to her from beyond the door. She was not in the mood for Gaston or his advances.

"It's not a good time, Gaston. I'm not decent." She rushed over to the door and secured the bolt lock. She wasn't accustomed to locking her door in such a small town.

"Even better. Are you in need of assistance? I'm very good with my hands, you know."

Belle frowned and her face became hot at his suggestion. _How rude!_ While Gaston had been persistent in his advances, he had never been this forward before. Anger took root within her and she nearly pulled the door open to give him a piece of her mind.

"No, thank you," she called, struggling to keep her tone calm.

"Oh, come now, Belle. I only want to talk to you. Let me in, please? I'll wait until you're decent."

What to do? The large man stood between the only exit from the cottage and herself. She needed to go to the marketplace to pick up some things for lunch and dinner, and it didn't look as though the former captain would be leaving her doorstep anytime soon.

Grunting beneath her breath, she pulled a shawl over her shoulders and grabbed her basket - hoping that she could slide past him with the reasoning that she had errands to run. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

Gaston was leaning against the house with his arms crossed and flashed her a wide smile when he saw her. His eyes darkened as he unashamedly raked them over the length of her body - lingering in all the curviest places.

"Hello, Belle. You look stunning," he pushed off the wall and came to stand before her. She ducked under his arm to evade him and made her way toward the steps. She gasped when a strong hand wrapped around her upper arm and tugged her back - pushing her against the front door.

"I have things to do, Gaston. Let me go," she snapped, giving him her deadliest glare.

To her absolute horror, he pinned her against the door and pried the basket from her hands. Tossing it into the garden, he turned the doorknob and she stumbled back into the cottage - Gaston still holding tightly to her arm. Her eyes grew wide as she struggled against his grip.

"Get your hands off me!" she cried, thrashing and kicking in an attempt to loosen his hold on her.

He turned her around hard and slammed her against the wall once more, kicking the front door shut as he did so and turning the lock with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice strained with effort.

"Marry me, Belle," he bit the words out and they were more a demand than a request, "and I won't have your father tossed into the asylum like the crazy old man that he is!"

 _What?_

Adrenaline ignited into a rage and before she knew it, she struck him hard in the groin with her right knee. He loosened his grip on her with a grunt and she delivered a hard kick to his shin, causing him to buckle and land on his knees.

"How dare you?" she growled, straightening to her full height (which wasn't more than five feet) and squaring her shoulders. "You dare threaten my father? If you think that will convince me to marry you, Gaston, you are sadly mistaken. I will not say it again: I will _never_ marry you. Not if you were the last man on Earth! Now, _GET OUT_!"

Belle unlocked the front door and pulled it open before grabbing a still-groaning Gaston by the collar and shoving him out the door with all her might. Not giving him a moment to regain his composure, she kicked him in the back of his knee - causing him to tumble down the three steps and land in a fresh puddle of mud.

She turned back into the small cottage and secured the door behind her. What on Earth had just happened? Had Gaston just tried to force himself on her? She simply couldn't believe it. She knew he was a stubborn man, but she never took him for the abusive type.

Stealing a peek through the window, she saw him limp down the street, muttering to himself as he wiped mud from his jacket.

* * *

The following morning, Belle sat at the table eating breakfast and reading her recently owned book. The sound of hooves against the dirt road caught her attention and she opened the door when she heard a horse whinnying outside. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Phillippe drinking from a bucket of water, as though he had just run for miles.

She searched the road behind him, waiting to see her Poppa. There was no sign of him. She rushed down the front steps to check on the horse.

"Phillippe! Where is Poppa?" The animal finished drinking and nudged his snout against her palm and he whined. Something wasn't right. "Take me to him!"

Belle ran inside to grab her cloak and secured the little cottage before mounting Phillippe and taking off into the woods.

 **I wonder what's going to happen next! ;) Jade, I dedicate this chapter to you, because I wouldn't DREAM of making Belle a damsel in distress! I am a HUGE fan of strong female protagonists, and we will certainly be seeing more of her strength as the story develops. Thank you all again for reading! Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Love hearing from you guys!**

 **Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Exchange

**CHAPTER 6: THE EXCHANGE**

* * *

Phillippe led her to a large iron gate and beyond it was an enormous, dark castle. There was snow on the ground and the air was crisp. She could see her own breath as she panted, her nerves spiking when she dismounted the horse and pushed the gate open. Leading the stallion by his reins, she walked along the path that led to the impressive front steps.

 _Certainly puts our steps to shame,_ she thought to herself, tying Phillippe to a railing and carefully ascending the stairs. The massive door was ajar, so she pushed it open. The foyer was dark, save for a few candles lit along the walls. She could just barely make out her surroundings. She thought she heard someone whisper and stepped toward the sound.

"Hello?" she whispered, squinting as she strained to see in the low light. Resting on a niche in the wall, she saw an extravagant candelabra resting next to an ornate clock. Picking it up, she lit it with one of the candles against the wall. The warm light bathed the area before her in soft yellow, and she wandered further into the castle. A winding staircase caught her eye, and she carefully began to climb it. "Poppa?"

Still no answer. Her nerves began to rise but she marched onward - determined to find her father. She reached the top of the stairs and found a large wooden door at its end. Using her weight, she pushed it open to reveal a dank dungeon. Her heart began to thrum in her chest at the thought of her elderly father being kept here.

"Poppa?" she called, entering the dungeon.

"Belle?"

She rushed forward, following the sound of his voice until she found him behind a large set of bars. She fell to her knees as a sigh of relief left her lips. He was alive.

"Poppa! What happened?"

"Belle, how did you find me?" Maurice reached for her through the bars. Her heart broke at the sight of him - tired and caked in dirt. Anger bubbled in her chest.

"Who did this to you? Tell me where they are!" She stood angrily, whipping her head around in search of the one responsible for such a terrible crime against an old man.

"Belle, you must leave this place. The one who imprisoned me...he isn't human. Please, daughter, I beg you. Save yourself! I've lived my life and I won't risk yours!"

Belle frowned, having trouble processing what he was saying. He didn't actually expect her to just leave him in this dungeon to rot, did he?

"Poppa, stop it. I'm not leaving you here. If I could just find the key or a way to open the door. I'll get you out of here!" She searched the area around her for anything that could pry the gate open. High above her head, she spotted a lever, but it was too far for her to reach. She searched for anything she could prop herself onto and loosed a growl of frustration when she came up short.

"No, Belle! Get out of here! Please, as your father, I am asking you to save yourself. I don't know when he'll be back!"

"Let him come!" she hissed, wanting nothing more than to face the monster that had imprisoned her father.

"Who goes there?" a deep voice rumbled in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Belle called, turning toward the voice and straining her eyes to see. All that could be made out in the dark was a large, looming shadow.

"I am the master of this castle. Who are you?"

"I've come for my father! Release him at once!" she demanded, squaring her shoulders and stepping closer to the voice.

"Your father is a thief! I gave him food and shelter in my home, and he repaid me by stealing from my precious garden. He will be punished for his crime."

Belle frowned and turned to face her father, who remained on his knees shaking his head and begging her to go.

"What did he steal? I'll replace it." She faced the large shadow again and held her voice firm. She would not allow this man to intimidate her. She was not leaving without her father.

"He stole a rose," the deep voice replied, and she nearly stumbled back in disbelief. All of this, for a flower?

"I asked him for the rose," she quickly retorted, "punish me and release him! It isn't his fault."

"No, Belle!" Maurice called from behind her, but her mind was already set. Her father was old and weak, and wouldn't survive a week in the dungeon's conditions. She was younger - stronger. She could survive there, if only for a short time.

The shadow stepped closer, filling the large archway, and she grew more curious.

"You would take his place?" the deep voice asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Of course, I would! He's my father. Can't you see he's sick? Please, sir. Let him go. Take me instead."

"No!" her father cried from behind the bars, "I won't let you! Belle, I forbid it! Please, I've lived my life. Forget me, and save yourself."

Belle turned to her father then, bending so that she was eye level with him. Tears pricked her eyes and she leaned forward, grabbing hold of his hands through the bars.

"Forget you? Poppa, everything I am is because of you. I could never just forget you, or leave you at the mercy of this terrible man."

A low growl drew her attention back toward the shadow, and she glared at him spitefully.

"Don't do this, Belle. You don't know what it is you are asking. You haven't seen him - "

"Enough! Will you be taking his place, or not?" the man roared, taking another step closer and rising to his full height.

Her eyes widened when she realized he towered over her completely. He was twice her height and four times as broad as she! Something wasn't right...

"Step into the light," she said, holding the candelabra out toward the man.

He hesitated only for a moment before doing as she asked. She gasped and staggered back when she saw the terrifying face of a monster. He was enormous, covered in fur, and his large fangs and horns protruded from his head - nearly causing her to scream. What was he?

"Well? Make your choice," he boomed, glaring at her with bright, blue eyes.

"Take me," she whispered, lowering her head as tears sprang forth from her eyes.

"No, Belle!"

"You must promise to stay here forever," the Beast said, reaching for the lever above her father's cell.

"I swear it," she replied, allowing the tears to flow freely.

"It is done." The Beast opened the gate and her father rushed into her arms. She held him for long moments and cried silently on his shoulder. He begged her to change her mind, but she was set in her decision. She would remain in the castle as the Beast's prisoner so that her father could live out the remainder of his life in peace.

All too soon he was ripped away from her arms and she called to him.

"Poppa!"

"I'll come back for you, Belle! I swear it!"

The Beast gave her a gentle shove so that she stepped into the cell, and locked her in. He dragged her father away and she feared that she would never see him again.

Falling to her knees, Belle allowed all her emotions to rise. This was really happening! She had just traded places with her father as the prisoner to a horrible, cruel monster.

What would become of her?

* * *

 **Okay guys here's where things start to get interesting! *wink wink* What will happen to Belle? I still plan to use certain aspects of the Disney story we all love, but as promised, I will be incorporating some of the original French tale's story, as well as my own MATURE, hot, and steamy twist! AHH! Can't wait! Hope you are all enjoying it so far and please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Prince

**CHAPTER 7: THE PRINCE**

* * *

The Beast paced the length of the living room as he so often did when he was lost in thought. This unlikely turn of events was certainly surprising to him. Who would have thought that the old man was right in guessing that his daughter would come looking for him?

He didn't dare hope it would be true when he imprisoned the man, though a small part of him still did. How incredibly convenient it was for her to present herself within hours of his imprisonment. And how lucky he was that she was so beautiful. Or was he?

After all, it was beauty that got him into this mess.

The Beast was eager to speak with the young woman. What had her father called her?

Belle.

The name certainly suited her. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She put all other women to shame and stirred something within him that hadn't been there for a while.

Desire?

But could a monster such as he feel such a thing? He supposed anything was possible in a world where magic existed. A decade ago he never would have thought that such things as enchantresses or curses were even possible. Now he lived in an enchanted castle, surrounded by living furniture and objects that would have otherwise been inanimate. And he was a monster. He did, however, have one escape from his life as a beast.

His dreams.

He had always dreamed of himself in his human form, walking throughout the castle. He often wondered whether it had been part of the curse. Beast by day, man by night. He had never shared the secret with his servants, for fear that he would learn it was all in his head. He wanted to test it tonight, though. The dreams were so vivid, and he would often move things in his bedroom so that he could check on them the following day.

Each time, the items had been in the location he had left them when in the dream, which made him wonder whether he was dreaming at all. Tonight, he would visit Belle in his dreams, and hope that she would see him for the man he was, rather than the monster he had become.

* * *

Belle sat on the cold, stone ground of her cell with her knees drawn closely against her chest. She wrapped the skirt of her dress tightly around her legs and tried to warm her hands beneath the hem. The night chased away the day - taking with it what little warmth the stream of sunlight from the tiny cell window offered.

She fought to keep her eyes open - refusing to let sleep take her when she knew she should be on high alert. What if the Beast came for her? Would he eat her? What kind of monster was he? She had never seen such a creature before. His brilliant, blue eyes haunted her even now as she sat alone in the dark, cold tower. His form was terrifying. She was certain that such a creature could only be the result of pure evil.

Her eyes began to droop and she could stay awake no longer. Sliding slowly against the wall until she lay on her side, Belle drifted into a rather uncomfortable state of sleep. She jerked awake when she heard footsteps approaching, and her heart began to thrum in her chest.

"Who's there?" she called, squinting in the darkness and looking for any signs of the monster that had imprisoned her.

"Hello, Belle," a warm, melodic voice called from the darkness. It wasn't the deep, rough voice of the Beast. "Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm."

Her eyes widened when a candle flickered into life - filling the cell with a warm, yellow light. Holding the candle was a breathtakingly handsome man. He was tall and strong - with muscles that cut across his lithe body and were apparent even beneath the simple white shirt and black trousers that he wore. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His jaw was strong and his profile that of a nobleman.

"Who are you?" she asked, scrambling to her feet and patting down her skirt and apron, "and how do you know my name?"

He looked at her with his intense eyes for long moments, then gave her a slight smile. Just a tilt of his lips. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. He was just so handsome!

"The Beast told me," he replied, setting the candle onto a niche in the wall and reaching for the large lever that held her cell door shut.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, certain that the Beast would hear them and come rushing to kill them both.

The man frowned at her before pulling the lever and opening the cell door. "I'm releasing you," he said, "or would you rather stay here?"

"But the Beast! He's sure to be furious if he finds out. I'm his prisoner." Her last words were laced with sorrow, and the man's expression transformed into one of guilt. But, he wasn't responsible for the state she was in, so why would he feel badly?

"It's his wish that I release you, and move you into more comfortable quarters." The man picked up the candle and extended a hand to her - giving her another slight smile.

Belle hesitated only for a moment before lifting her skirt with one hand and taking his with the other. He frowned down at her tiny hand in his and gave her a wary look.

"You're freezing."

She shrugged and returned his smile. "I'm alright."

He raised a single brow at her before leading her out of the cell and down the large stone steps that led back to the main level. She followed him in silence with her hand still held firmly in his. He was warm, and her cold fingers graciously absorbed all the heat he had to offer.

She followed him up another set of stairs in what appeared to be a ballroom, and down a long corridor lined with impressive suits of armor and beautiful paintings. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell on a painting of the very man that led her through the halls. She released his hand and approached it.

His painted features were set in a hard frown, but his vibrant cobalt eyes stood out in stark relief. He was dressed in fine clothing and looked to be an important figure. Her eyes traced every detail of the painting until they landed on the small golden plaque beneath it.

 _Prince Adam, 1751._

She gasped.

"You're a prince?" she whirled around to find the man standing only inches away from her - the warmth of his powerful body radiating and wrapping itself around her.

"I was," he said, staring into her eyes. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" she asked, falling into step beside him when he turned to continue down the hall. "Is it because of the Beast?"

His shoulders stiffened but he kept walking.

"In a way."

Belle huffed. Her patience was wearing thin. She wanted to know what happened to Prince Adam, and why he lived in the castle with a creature as frightening as the Beast. Could it be that he had no choice?

"Are you a prisoner here?" she asked, coming to stand before him and forcing him to stop walking.

Adam cupped her face in his large hands and darted his gaze between hers. Her eyes nearly fluttered closed at his touch, and she found herself struggling to keep her knees from buckling.

"I am," he answered, dragging a thumb across her lower lip and tugging until her mouth parted for him.

"The Beast is holding you against your will?" she breathed, suddenly finding it difficult to speak, "Can I help you? Maybe we can help each other."

He smiled at her then - that slight tilt of his lips - and pressed a kiss to the curve of her jaw.

"There is a way," he murmured against her neck. "Come," he said, releasing her face and taking her hand in his once more, "your room is this way."

Belle followed the Prince down the hall and into a large suite. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Her father's cottage could fit right inside it! A smile graced her pretty face as she ran inside and spun around - taking in the sight of each and every corner.

"Do you like it?"

She whirled around to face Adam, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. She nodded and smiled at him - nearly forgetting their previous conversation.

"How can I help you, Adam?" she shuffled over to him and yelped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She swallowed audibly and craned her neck so that she could better see his face.

"You will know in time."

Leaning forward, he pressed a chaste kiss to her plump lips. She nearly fainted. Releasing her, he turned to leave, shutting the heavy bedroom door behind him.

Belle gaped at the closed door, turning over that night's events in her mind. What on Earth had just happened?

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sorry for the delay, life has been a little crazy between work and school. Here is the next chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it! As I mentioned before, I will be using a lot of aspects of the original French tale, as well as incorporating parts from the Disney version (both 1991 and 2017) that we've all grown to love. I believe I did mention this before, but will mention it again: this will be a MATURE story. I know it hasn't been just yet, but I want to give fair warning that I plan to make this an erotic romance with lots and lots of smut. So be warned! As always, I appreciate your feedback. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**

 **Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rose

**CHAPTER 8:** **THE ROSE**

* * *

Maurice walked back into the village after having been dumped by the enchanted carriage on the outskirts of town. It was a chilly night, but not nearly as cold as it had been back at the castle. He had to ask someone for help! He couldn't let his daughter stay in that terrible place with the horrifying monster.

He tightened his cloak around himself and half walked, half jogged to the tavern, where he knew most of the townsmen would be. He rushed in - slamming the door against the wall as he did so - and faced the many pairs of eyes that were now focused on him.

"Help!" he breathed, leaning against the doorframe and trying to catch his breath. In his old age, the exertion he used to rush in was almost more than he could bear. "Help me, please."

"What is it, Maurice?" the bartender, Sam, came around the counter and eyed the inventor cautiously.

"He's got her! He's got Belle! You must help me, please!"

"Who's got Belle?" another man shouted, and the group erupted into a loud clamor.

"The Beast! A terrible, horrible, monstrous beast!"

Silence befell the room.

Maurice flicked his gaze around, taking in the awed expressions of each and every man before him.

"Did you say 'beast'?" one man shouted.

"Yes!"

"Did he have fangs?" another villager asked.

"Oh, yes!" Maurice answered each question eagerly, hoping that any information he provided would aid them in their search for his daughter.

"And claws?" another man called.

"Yes! And he was huge! More than ten feet tall!"

Silence.

And then the room erupted in laughter.

His heart sank to the floor when he realized they had been mocking him.

"Crazy old Maurice," a man said, coming to pat the old man on his shoulder and jostling him playfully, "at least you're good for a laugh."

"This is serious!" Maurice yelled, growing increasingly frustrated. Why would no one believe him? "Please, someone must help me. He'll kill her if we don't get her out of there! Does no one believe me?"

"I believe you," boomed a deep voice from the back of the bar.

The crowd parted, and a young man walked toward him. Maurice recognized him as the lad all the women in town fawned over. The former captain and famous hunter.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you! Will you help me?"

The man smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He turned to face the crowd and addressed it.

"Gentleman, stop making fun of this man at once. If he says a beast has his daughter, then we shall go investigate." He turned to face Maurice once more and extended an arm toward the tavern door. "Please, lead the way."

Maurice nodded eagerly and led him out of the tavern.

* * *

Belle sat in the center of her large bed and sighed. She was exhausted but too anxious to get any rest. At least she wasn't in the tower anymore. Adam had said that the Beast had requested that she be moved to a more suitable room. Perhaps he wasn't as cruel as he seemed.

She scoffed to herself.

He was a monster. She had no doubt about that. The way he had imprisoned her father and so easily taken her in his place said it all. Rather than just forgive the minor act her father had committed, he had taken her as his prisoner. Forever.

A single tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Would she ever see her Papa again? She very much doubted that the Beast would allow her to visit him or vice versa.

She heard a sound at the door followed by a gentle knock.

"Who is it?" she asked, secretly hoping that Adam had returned.

"Lumiere, mademoiselle. May I come in?"

She arched a brow and carefully approached the door. It didn't sound like the Beast and she very much doubted it was a trick. She cracked the door a bit and cocked her head to the side when she realized there was no one there. Just as she was about to close the door, someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem."

Following the sound, her eyes nearly fell from her face when she saw what appeared to be a living candelabra. She stumbled backward and nearly fell on her behind.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle," the candelabra spoke, hopping into the bedroom and smiling warmly at her, "I did not mean to startle you."

"H-how is this possible?" she whispered, leaning down to get a better look at the one called Lumiere.

He shrugged at her and gave her another warm smile. "Magic."

"Magic?" she asked bending down and taking a seat on the floor so that she could better see her new companion.

"I cannot explain, mademoiselle. How are you liking your room? The Master has requested that I see to your needs. Can I get you anything? Some tea?"

She smiled at the word. What she wouldn't give for a hot cup of tea and a good book.

"Tea would be wonderful," she said, standing to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, hopping back toward the door.

"No," she replied, feeling suddenly very famished.

Lumiere smiled widely at her and beckoned her to follow him. "Come. Dinner will be served in the dining room."

"At this hour?" she asked, shocked.

"It is never too late to feed a guest. Please," he beckoned her again and this time, she obeyed.

Lumiere led her through the corridor, past the suits of armor, and down the large staircase that led to the ballroom. She followed him through a set of doors and found herself in a magnificent dining room with a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The table was laden with a fantastic feast and she rushed over and took a seat. She ravished the plate in front of her and moaned with satisfaction between each bite. Everything was just so delicious.

She nearly jumped from her seat when a porcelain teapot in the center of the table suddenly moved on its own and waddled toward her. She stared in disbelief at the painted face on the pot and froze in mid-chew.

"Hello, dearie. I'm Mrs. Potts. Would you like a spot of tea?"

Belle chewed her food and swallowed before nodding shyly at the teapot.

Mrs. Potts chuckled and smiled at her. "Don't be frightened, poppet. We're not going to hurt you. Chip, come here, love."

A teacup with a missing piece on the side hopped over to the pot, and Belle watched in amazement as Mrs. Potts leaned to pour tea into the little teacup named Chip. The cup hopped toward her - spilling drops of tea on the way - and waited for her patiently.

Belle picked up the teacup and took a sip. It was warm and tasted so much like home. She missed her father.

"Thank you," she whispered, setting the cup down.

"Everything alright, love?" Mrs. Potts eyed her carefully and offered her a tentative smile.

"Oh yes," she responded, pushing her plate away and resting both hands on her belly. She was stuffed. "Just thinking about my Papa."

"You must miss him terribly," said the teapot.

Belle nodded in agreement. The thought of her poor father sick with worry back in their little cottage made her sick to her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and ease his mind. She stretched and yawned as her exhaustion caught up with her.

"You need your rest, dearie. Tomorrow is a new day. Off to bed with you."

"Allow me," Lumiere cut in, accompanied by a beautiful clock.

"Good evening, miss. I am Coggsworth, head of household. Allow us to escort you back to your room."

"Hello, Coggsworth. It's wonderful to meet you. Please, lead the way." Belle stood from her chair and followed Lumiere and Coggsworth through the ballroom and up the staircase. She was mildly amused by the way they continued to bicker back and forth when her gaze landed on a dark, unlit hallway.

"What's over there?" she asked, taking a step toward the dark corridor.

"Over where?" Coggsworth asked absentmindedly before turning to face her. His eyes widened when he spoke again. "Nothing! There's nothing over there. Just, storage mostly."

"Yes, storage," Lumiere agreed - a little too quickly for her liking. She eyed them both suspiciously and took another step toward the mysterious hall.

"Stop right there!" Coggsworth nearly shouted, and she gave him a surprised look.

"What is it?" she asked, wanting to know what the big secret was.

"I do apologize, mademoiselle, but that area of the castle is off limits." Lumiere smiled apologetically at her.

"You are welcome to explore the rest of the castle, however. Would you like a tour?" Coggsworth gave her a hopeful look and her heart melted a bit. She didn't want to get the servants in trouble, but something about that corridor called to her. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

She turned back to the two servants who were looking at her expectantly.

"I would love a tour," she smiled and followed them when they turned down another hall. She let the two servants gain a little more distance before breaking off in the opposite direction. They had resumed their earlier banter and bickering, and she hoped they would remain distracted enough not to notice that she was no longer with them.

She rushed back to the dark hall and followed it down to the end. On the way, she passed suits of armor that were similar to those in her wing, only these looked as though they hadn't been dusted or cleaned for quite some time. This corridor was dark and clearly lacked attention.

She reached a large set of double doors with a lion's head carved into a golden doorknob. It was slightly cracked, and she gave it a gentle push. Beyond the door was a suite even larger than hers. A dim light filtered in from a large balcony at the far end of the room, covering the area with a soft gray. She could just barely make out the broken furniture tossed about the room. It looked as though someone had destroyed everything in a fit of rage. Had it been the Beast?

Her attention was drawn to a large canvas on the wall. It was ripped and hanging from the frame. Walking over to it, she reached out a hand and lifted the torn fabric to reveal yet another painting of Prince Adam. It looked as though the painting had been torn by animal claws. She frowned and turned back around. She was just about to leave when a soft, pink glow caught her attention.

She turned to it and gasped when she saw a beautiful red rose levitating in a glass case on the center of a round table that stood on the balcony. When she got close, she realized that several of the petals rested at the bottom, yet the rose itself was not wilted. It glowed softly and gave off an aura of something powerful.

She carefully lifted the glass and set it on the table. Reaching a tentative finger toward the rose, she nearly touched it when a large shadow whipped past her. Suddenly, she was several feet away from the rose and the Beast's large figure stood over the table, replacing the glass with such care, she almost believed that he could be gentle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked - his voice dangerously low and calm.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious. What is it?"

He suddenly turned to face her and rose to his full height. He glared at her with those piercing blue eyes, and she could feel the anger as it rolled off him.

"Get. Out." He emphasized each word, but his voice remained calm - too calm.

Belle hesitated, wondering whether he would strike her down if she dared to move.

 _"GET OUT!"_ the beast bellowed and roared. She stumbled back and the adrenaline kicked in. She bolted for the door - tears streaming down her face as her instincts told her to get the heck out of there.

Belle rushed through the hall and down the large stairs, heading straight for the front door.

"Mademoiselle, where are you going?" she heard Lumiere call from behind her.

"Away from this place," she called over her shoulder, "promise or not, I can't stay here another second!"

"Please, miss! Don't go!"

She ignored his pleas and pushed the front door open. She rushed down to the stable and mounted Phillipe, riding through the courtyard until she reached the large iron gates. They opened on their own and she sped through, holding the reigns tightly as she navigated her steed through the thick, snow-covered forest.

She tensed when she heard a low growl behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed a large, white wolf emerge from the trees. Flanked by four more, it broke into a run and gave chase.

Her heart stopped.

* * *

 **Oh no! Things are about to get real! Hope you guys are all enjoying the story. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rescue

**CHAPTER 9: THE RESCUE**

* * *

Gaston's patience was wearing thin. He had been traveling with Belle's father through the dark woods for over an hour. Lefou had accompanied them on their trip, and he was beginning to wish he hadn't brought him along. The fool just couldn't seem to keep quiet!

"The triplets have been asking for you too, you know. I keep telling them you're busy but it's getting harder and harder to make excuses when they're so damn persis - "

" _Enough!_ " Gaston bit out, tired of the endless banter. "Would you just keep quiet? I can't hear my own thoughts, Lefou."

"S-sorry, Gaston. I'm just bored. How long have we been at it?"

"Maurice," Gaston snapped, "where is this castle of yours? We've been out here for over an hour and there's still no sign of this road you speak of!"

"We're almost there, I'm certain of it. Please, just a little longer. I can't leave my Belle at the mercy of that beast!"

That was it.

Gaston had tried to entertain the old man's crazy allegations in the hope that he could simply prove his belief to be a misunderstanding, and gain his favor so that he could ask for Belle's hand. But this was getting ridiculous. He was freezing and the wolves were howling not far away. Something growled in the distance and he knew it was only a matter of time before it came to hunt them.

"If you mention a beast one more time, I will feed you to the wolves!"

"Gaston, be calm," Lefou warned, "don't let your temper get the better of you. You want the old man to trust you, remember?"

Gaston took a deep breath and tried to rein in his ever-growing frustration. And then Maurice opened his mouth again.

"I hope the Beast hasn't harmed her."

"That's it! We're turning this carriage around! There are no such things as beasts! But there are starvation, wolves, and frostbite!"

Maurice turned to Gaston and gave him a bemused look.

"If you didn't believe me, then why did you offer to help?"

Gaston rolled his eyes and turned the carriage back toward the direction of the village.

"Because I want to marry your daughter, you old fool!"

Maurice's look of surprise hardened into one of anger. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and placed a firm hand on Gaston's where it held the reins. He stopped the carriage - all the while staring into Gaston's eyes - and lowered himself from it. He stepped onto the dirt path and faced the captain once more.

"You will _never_ marry my daughter. Belle is far too bright for an arrogant prick like you!" With that, he turned on his heel and marched farther into the forest. "If no one will help me, I will find her myself!"

Gaston could feel the anger bubbling in his chest. He stood abruptly in the carriage and bellowed after the old inventor.

"Well, then I'll just leave you to the wolves! Good luck finding your way back in the dark!"

With that, he snapped the reins and took off - leaving the old man alone in the cold, dark woods.

* * *

Belle snapped down on the reigns, urging Phillipe forward. The pack was hot on their heels, gaining on them quickly.

She navigated her steed through the thickly settled trees, finding it harder and harder to find openings between the many trees and greenery. She couldn't find the road and Phillipe struggled to squeeze his massive frame through the openings between the dense thicket.

A strong gust of wind pushed her forward and she dropped the reins, allowing the wind to seize them and wrap them around a tall branch. Phillipe jerked forward and came to a sudden stop, unable to escape when his reins were tightly wrapped around the branch.

His sudden jerking caused Belle to fly off his back, landing roughly in a large snowbank. She rushed to her feet - slipping slightly in the icy snow - and spun around desperately. Her eyes scanned the area around her, searching for anything she could use as a weapon against the wolves.

To her horror, they attacked Phillipe, snapping their jaws at his hind legs and even attempting to bury their claws into his muscled thighs. The helpless horse whinnied fearfully, kicking and bucking the wolves away from his as best as he could.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted a thick, long branch on the ground. She went for it and quickly swung it at a wolf that had launched itself at her - successfully hitting it in the nose. It whimpered and hit the ground, and another advanced on her. She swung the heavy branch again, but the wolf caught the skirt of her dress and tore it off. She screamed and swung at the pack again - trying to make herself appear as large as possible and hoping that they would back off.

Her attempts were made in vain, and she yelped when another wolf jumped at her - narrowly missing her throat with its sharp teeth. She hurled herself to the side to avoid its attack and hit the snow hard. Her ankle screamed in protest when she landed awkwardly on it, and she cried out in pain - dropping her weapon as a result.

The wolves were closing in now, and she knew it was over for her. She lay in the snow on her chest - her ankle twisted beneath her - and shut her eyes as the wolves circled her and Phillipe once more, closing the distance quickly. She whimpered quietly and silently cursed herself for having run from the castle. She had been so frightened when the Beast roared at her, and now she was at the mercy of a large pack of wolves. She had been such a fool.

She felt it the moment the alpha wolf launched at her and held her breath in anticipation of the attack. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something heavy land behind her and a loud roar pierced the night air.

Looking on either side of her she recognized the enormous paws of the Beast and stealing a glance above her she saw him looming over her protectively. The wolf that had jumped at her now lay several feet away from them in the snow - clearly injured and struggling to stand.

She watched in horror as the entire pack attacked in unison. The Beast swung his heavy paws and slashed at the animals - countering their every attack. A few managed to latch onto him with their claws and teeth, but he tore them off easily and tossed them to the ground like rag dolls.

They were relentless in their attacks - coming at him in waves with their biting, gnashing, and slashing of claws. Belle scrambled backward to get away from the fight - but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the scene. She managed to limp toward her steed, pulling the reins free from the branch and leading him away from the fray.

The horse followed behind her obediently and she adjusted his reins as quickly as she could - wanting nothing more than to escape this horrible place. She flicked her gaze toward the Beast just in time to see the wolves running off with their tails between their legs. He glanced at her for a moment with sadness in his eyes. His stance wavered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he hit the ground hard and landed in a heap.

She turned her attention back to the reins and placed her good foot in the stirrup. A strange emotion stabbed at her chest and she frowned - stopping herself from mounting the horse. Guilt? She had never felt this before. She took a glance at the Beast as he lay helplessly on the cold ground. He would die out here if she didn't help him. The hungry wolves were sure to return eventually, and they would all too willingly feed on him in this weakened state.

He had saved her from a bloody death when he didn't need to. After all, she had broken her promise to stay and had attempted to leave him and his wonderful, kind servants behind. She felt terrible. She couldn't just leave him to die when he had fought so bravely to save her.

"Oh, Papa," she whispered, patting Phillippe on the neck and staring down at the dirt road that disappeared into the forest, "I can't come back just yet. But I will return to you somehow. I promise." She sighed and walked over to the Beast. His breaths were shallow and his face a mask of calm as he lay there unconscious. She pulled her cloak off and laid it over him like a blanket - wanting to keep him warm. He seemed so different in this state. His face wasn't as ferocious as it seemed when he was conscious. He looked peaceful.

She ran a finger over his brow and dragged it across his furry cheek. There were some features that were almost human. The way his eyes, nose, and cheeks were positioned on his face resembled a man more than a beast. His features seemed familiar somehow. She could not recall who he reminded her of, but it seemed to sit just on the edge of her memory.

She caressed his face once more and his eyes fluttered open. His cobalt orbs locked on hers and she smiled at him.

"You saved me," she whispered, idly stroking his face. He closed his eyes each time her fingers made contact with his fur and opened them whenever she pulled them away to retrace the same path. "You have to help me," she said, gesturing toward Phillippe with her chin, "I need you to stand."

The Beast sucked in a shuddering breath and winced while propping himself up on his elbows. Belle whistled for Phillippe to come closer and stood to lead the horse to the Beast. She extended her hand to him and he stared at it for long moments before engulfing it in his much larger one.

She helped him stand - though she was certain he had done most of the work himself - and placed his paw on the horse's saddle. He struggled to climb into the saddle but managed to swing his leg over and sit comfortably on its back.

Belle could now see the deep gashes that tore at the Beast's flesh on his left forearm and across his muscled chest. There were bite marks on his shoulders and blood pumped steadily from the wounds. She had to get him inside quickly if he was to have any chance at survival.

The Beast slumped forward onto Phillippe, and she quickly took the reins and led the horse back the way they came. It was a difficult journey and she limped the entire way, aggravating her already injured ankle and nearly freezing to death without her cloak.

When at last they reached the iron gates, she led them inside and turned around, making sure to pull them shut behind them so that no wolves would wander into the courtyard. She led them up to the front steps and left Phillippe at the stable to rest and feed.

She had managed to wake the Beast and help him get inside. She had told him to lean on her - despite knowing she could never support his massive weight - and smiled to herself when she saw him use the wall for support rather than her. He had, however, kept his massive hand wrapped around her waist. His paw was so large that his fingers spanned across her lower back while his thumb was hooked around her slender waist.

They made it into the sitting room and he slumped into his large chair before the fireplace. Lumiere, Coggsworth, and Mrs. Potts all entered the room chattering nervously and getting closer to their master.

"Oh, the poor dear," Mrs. Potts said, looking the Beast over with tear-filled eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Lumiere asked Belle, hopping closer to where she kneeled beside the Beast. His head lolled against the back of the chair as he struggled to remain conscious.

"If you could bring me some clean bandages, cloths, and warm water. I need to tend to his wounds and get this bleeding under control."

"Right away, miss," Coggsworth straightened his pose and saluted her before ordering the others out with him to obtain the necessary materials she had requested.

The Beast suddenly jerked awake once the servants had left the room, and quickly looked around him. His gaze landed on Belle where she sat before him on the rug, and a look of surprise flitted across his features.

"What happened?" he gruffed, adjusting his position in the chair and wincing when the movement aggravated his wounds. He turned his attention to the deep gashes along his forearm and began to lap at them with his tongue.

"Don't do that!" Belle gasped, reaching for him and pulling his arm away from his mouth.

At that moment, Mrs. Potts rolled in on a cart with two neatly folded stacks of clean bandages and cloths and a large empty bowl. Belle smiled her thanks when Mrs. Potts poured steaming water into the bowl.

The Beast eyed her suspiciously and held his arm possessively close to his chest. Belle dipped a clean cloth in the warm water and reached for his wound, but he evaded her every attempt. She growled in frustration and gave him a scolding glare.

"Hold still!" she reached for his arm again and pressed the cloth against his forearm. The Beast roared in pain and jerked his arm away from her.

"That _hurts!"_

"Well, it wouldn't hurt so much if you would just hold still!"

He whipped his face around to look at her and anger flashed in his brilliant sapphire eyes.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't run from the castle, to begin with!" He gave her a smug look and seemed proud of his statement. She scoffed at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't have run away if _you_ hadn't frightened me!"

Belle bit back a smile when the Beast's jaw dropped slightly, and he seemed to be thinking of a reply. He smirked again before responding.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He pointed an accusatory finger at her and dared her to challenge him with his eyes.

"Well, _you_ should learn to control your temper!" Belle crossed her arms and glared at him. She would not be intimidated. The Beast huffed and turned away from her. She nearly laughed at the way he seemed to be pouting over having lost their little argument. She reached for the cloth again and dipped it in the water once more. "Now," she said gently, reaching for his arm again, "this might sting a little."

He winced when she pressed the cloth against his wound but didn't pull away nor protest. She continued to clean his wounds, moving from his arm to his shoulders and finally to the large gashes across his chest. She didn't miss the way his breathing quickened at her every touch and wondered if it was due to the pain or...something else.

She quickly shook the thought away. He was an animal, he didn't feel such things as affection or desire. Did he?

She finished cleaning his wounds and bandaged each of them carefully before picking up all the bloodied cloths and setting everything onto the cart. She stood to follow Mrs. Potts when she rolled out of the room, but something stopped her from going.

She turned back to face the Beast, who was watching her intently and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, and his ears perked up just the slightest, "for saving my life."

His face softened and he broke eye contact with her. "You're...welcome," he mumbled, turning to face the fire.

Belle rushed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Why was her heart racing so fast? That night's events played over in her mind and she tried to pinpoint the moment she had stopped fearing the Beast and started feeling something akin to affection. He had scared the life right out of her just earlier that evening and had nearly died rescuing her shortly thereafter. He was an enigma. She just couldn't seem to figure him out.

Cruel and mean one moment, kind and gentle the next. She longed to find Adam and speak to him so that she could learn more about the Beast. Right now, she was exhausted. It was late and her body ached all over.

Not bothering to bathe or change her clothes, Belle climbed onto her large bed and allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed this latest installment of my retelling! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! I love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions you may have! Also, just a gentle reminder that this is a** ** _slow burner_** **, I don't want to rush into any of the good stuff, but as promised this is going to be quite a mature read with lots and lots of smut. So, please bear with me! Don't want to rush it or ruin it for your guys!**

 **Happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Something New

**CHAPTER 10:** **SOMETHING NEW**

* * *

Gaston and Lefou arrived back in town early the next morning, and immediately made their way into the tavern.

"Whatever happened to you fellas?" Sam asked, coming around the bar to shake both men's hands. Gaston shook his and raked a hand down his face - pulling with it a few dark strands of his hair from the low ponytail he wore.

"Oh, Sam. The old man is crazy! He had us wandering in circles the entire night. There was no path nor was there a castle or a beast. It was all a lie. Belle probably went out of town for all we know. I'm sure she'll be back within a few days' time."

"And Maurice? Is he back home already?" Sam went back behind the bar and pulled two glasses from underneath. He poured the two men a couple of whiskeys and gestured for them to take a seat at the bar.

Gaston hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be held responsible for the fact that the old man ran off into the forest. It was irrational of the old inventor to have done so, but Gaston wasn't about to stop him when he himself was near freezing and starved.

Irrational, indeed.

Something sparked in the hunter's eyes and he smiled maliciously to himself.

"No, he isn't home. The crazy old loon jumped out of the carriage and took off running into the woods. I had tried to warn him that we needed to turn back, but he would hear none of it! The wolves were out, for Christ's sake! It was freezing and there was no sign of the things he had mentioned. Lefou and I had no choice but to turn back and get home as quickly as possible. We would have frozen to death otherwise. Isn't that right, Lefou?"

The other man squirmed in his seat nervously and gave Gaston a weary look. He seemed to think the better of it and nodded quietly in agreement. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"So, he's still out there somewhere? He could be killed, Gaston! We must send some men in after him."

"Nonsense," Gaston retorted, pausing only to take a long swig of his whiskey, "we can't risk the others for a man that doesn't want to be found. I'll tell you what, though. We need to inform the constable immediately. If Maurice returns, it is my fear that he may need to be admitted into the Home for the Mentally Ill. I do not believe he is stable enough to live amongst...the common folks."

Sam gave Gaston a concerned look before lowering his face and nodding. He let out a sigh and continued about his work behind the bar.

"Gaston," Lefou whispered once the bar manager was out of earshot, "you can't seriously be considering having Maurice locked away, can you? He might be a little out of it, but he poses no threat to the others. I thought you wanted to win Belle's affections, not cause her to hate you?"

"Oh, Lefou," Gaston patted his friend on the shoulder and shook him slightly, "if only you could see the absolute genius of my plan. With the girl's father locked away, and their only source of income gone, she'll be desperate. Her only option would be to work as a handmaiden to one of the nearby Dukes in order to pay off her debts. That's when I'll step in, and offer to make all her problems go away."

"How do you plan to do that?" Lefou eyed his friend suspiciously and took a small sip of his whiskey.

"It's simple, really. If Belle agrees to be my wife, I will pay for her father's release and make sure that he lives out the rest of his days comfortably in his cottage. I will even have a nurse tend to his needs in his old age, and Belle will come and live with me. She will have no choice but to give herself to me then, as payment for her father's freedom." Gaston squared his shoulders and smiled broadly at his own plan.

He felt that it was foolproof, and couldn't wait to make his way down to the constable's office that afternoon.

Belle would finally be his.

* * *

Back in the castle, the Beast had finally gone to sleep sometime in the early hours of the morning, after having spent most of the night staring into the fire and thinking about Belle. He had felt a change within her when she had tended to his wounds. She no longer seemed to loath him, despite the fact that he was keeping her prisoner.

When his servants had run to inform him of her escape after their rather unpleasant encounter in his bedroom, his heart had begun to hammer in his chest. His only chance of lifting the curse was navigating through the wolf-infested forest on horseback.

Because he had frightened her.

His fear had quickly become anger when he realized that she was breaking her promise to him, and the monster inside him took over. He had been prepared to snatch her up and drag her back into the castle by any means necessary. He had just entered the courtyard when he heard her scream, and his instincts took over then.

He had scented the wolves in the cold night air and knew that she was in danger. Something in him demanded that he protect what was his. He took off on all fours and ran right toward the sound and the sweet smell of her, and his anger bloomed when he saw her lying helplessly in the snow, surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Had he arrived a moment later, it might have been too late. He saw red when the alpha had launched itself at her, and wasted no time in jumping at it and tossing it to the side with all his might. He had landed right behind her with his front paws on either side of her tiny form. She had looked up at him then, though he didn't meet her gaze, and he felt the relief wash over her.

She had been relieved to see him there. But, why? Was it because she had regretted leaving him, or was it simply the fact that she knew she would not die? Whatever the reason, she hadn't felt hatred toward him then. The sound of her heart beating erratically had kept him going in the fight. Adrenaline had pumped in high concentration through his veins, keeping him going despite the rather serious injuries he had sustained.

Once the wolves had taken off, he had finally turned to look at her. His heart nearly broke when he saw that she had freed her horse and planned to mount it and leave him. His vision became blurred and he knew that he would die from his injuries. But that paled in comparison to the pain he felt upon knowing that she would leave.

Imagine his surprise when he had felt a gentle stroke along his cheek, and opened his eyes to find her beautiful, kind face looking down at him with concern. She hadn't left him! His heart had soared at that moment, despite the fact that he barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open.

She had told him to help her. She had asked him to stand. He could see her horse waiting nearby, and realized that she had wanted to save him. The idea of her wanting him to live, and that idea alone, gave him the strength he needed to push himself up onto his elbows and ready himself to stand. When she had offered her tiny hand to him, he nearly cried.

How could she be so kind? After the way he had treated her just moments before, she still found it within herself to show him concern and want to help him. He had hesitated, unsure whether he was dreaming. Not wanting her to change her mind, he reached for her hand and wrapped it in his large paw.

He could easily have crushed her bones in his grip and yet, she trusted him not to. Something took root within him. Some new, strange emotion he had never encountered before. Not even in all his years as a prince. The new sensation had caused him to possessively wrap his paw around her waist and hold her against him for their entire walk back into the castle. She had told him to lean on her! He knew he couldn't, for his weight would crush and kill her, but he had appreciated her offer.

She truly had wanted to help him. Instead, he tightened his grip on her slender waist - fighting against the animal urge to press her slender body up against the wall and claim her as his mate - and used the wall to support himself until they had reached the living room. The effort he had exerted for the walk knocked him unconscious the moment he slumped into the large chair.

When he had awakened again, there she was kneeling at his feet. The fire burning behind her on the hearth glowed around her shoulders and face like a halo. She looked angelic and even more beautiful than he had ever noticed before. He lost some control over his inner Beast when she had wanted to tend to his wounds and scolded him for pulling away.

Of course, he had regretted it immediately. In fact, he had been impressed with the way she squared up to him and didn't back down when he argued with her. She had been strong. She was strong. He could see that now. She wasn't feeble or meek as he had originally thought. This woman had a fire in her that called to him, and it made him want to make her his, now more than ever.

Now, in his dreams - or was it real? - he sat in his bedroom as Adam. He wanted to go to Belle, but wasn't sure what to say to her. He looked out the window and saw the sun rising on the horizon. Perhaps it didn't matter whether it was day or night, so long as he was sleeping? He had always assumed that his human form had something to do with the night, but last night had changed that. He had awakened in the middle of night as the Beast, with an undeniable urge to hunt.

The monster within was growing stronger with each passing day.

When he had returned to his room, he had found Belle almost about to touch the rose left to him by the enchantress. It had so few petals left, he had panicked. He had rushed over quickly - pulling her by the skirt and shoving her back as he did so - and quickly replaced the glass cover. Remembering how close he had been to her just an hour earlier, when he had shown her to her room as Adam, he had tried to keep his voice calm so as not to frighten her.

But the Beast within him was strong. When she had not immediately obeyed his command to leave the room, the final threads of his control had snapped. He found himself roaring at her and pounding his fists into the ground. The moment he had regained control and saw her fleeing from his sight, he had felt terrible.

Now, he had an opportunity to make things right. But would approaching her as Adam, rather than the Beast, really be the best way to win her heart? He needed her to love him as the monster he was if he was to have any hope of returning to his human form permanently.

He knew she had found him attractive when he had released her from the tower, but for the first time in his existence, he didn't want her to be attracted to his appearance. He wanted - no, _needed -_ for her to be attracted to _him._ Who he was inside. He needed her to love him the way he was.

Adam scoffed to himself.

Who he was inside was a monster. That was exactly what the enchantress had said, and the very reason she had turned him into the unnatural creature that he was today.

Sighing, Adam rose from his bed and walked over to a large mirror at the far side of the room. He frowned when he saw that his bandages were still in place, and a few red spots bled through the fabric. This would never do. How was he to explain to Belle that he had the same injuries as the Beast? He couldn't let on about who he really was, otherwise there would be no real way of knowing that her feelings for him were genuine. If she knew that the Beast was really a handsome prince that was cursed, it could influence her decision.

He rummaged through his drawers until he found a dark colored shirt, and slipped it over his torso. Eager to see her again, Adam rushed to the East Wing and stood outside of her bedroom. It was still very early, and his servants would be in the kitchens preparing breakfast and starting their morning chores. He should have some uninterrupted time with her.

* * *

Belle stirred when she heard a knock at her door, but didn't bother to roll over or sit up. She was still so tired. Her ankle throbbed and her body ached all over. She just wanted to stay in all day.

 _Knock, knock._

She groaned with her face still in the pillows.

"Not now, Lumiere. It's too early. I want to sleep."

A deep voice chuckled from beyond the door and her eyes shot open.

"Who is it?" she called, sitting up and straightening her dress. She gasped when she realized her clothes were soiled with mud and horribly wrinkled.

"It's Adam."

"Just a minute!" she hopped from the bed and looked around her frantically. She limped the moment her weight shifted to her feet and nearly lost her footing when a white-hot pain pulsed in her injured foot. Her eyes landed on a beautiful wardrobe against the wall, and she silently prayed there was something suitable for a young lady inside. She went to pull the doors open and screamed when the entire unit moved on its own.

"Oh! A woman! Finally," the wardrobe spoke, opening its doors to reveal an array of gorgeous clothing. "Please, allow me!"

Before Belle had a chance to make out what was happening, she was surrounded by flying fabrics and colors. She could feel herself being spun around and the world continued to spin even after the assault had ended. The wardrobe held one of her doors open to reveal a mirror on the inside, and Belle smiled when she saw the deep burgundy dress she was now wearing.

A laugh bubbled up in her chest at the sheer amazement of it all. She would have to get used to the existence of magic. Though she didn't quite understand the spell the castle was under, she had come to accept that almost anything within its walls was living in some way, shape, or form.

Moments later the wardrobe closed its doors, muttering something about how beautiful she looked dressed as a princess. A quiet snore came from within its closed doors and Belle smiled.

"May I come in?"

She gasped, nearly forgetting that Adam had been standing outside of her bedroom all this time. Without further ado, she rushed to let him in.

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the mere sight of him. He wore a navy-blue shirt and black pants, and his blonde hair was loose and framing his face. That incredibly handsome face. He gave her that slight smile and her knees nearly buckled beneath her.

His blue gaze was smoldering, and she found herself feeling flushed in areas of her body she had never felt such sensations before. He raked his gaze over the length of her body and her mouth became dry. She didn't know how to handle these strange emotions.

She had been around handsome men before, so why did this one affect her so? Gaston was very handsome, but she was repulsed by his arrogance and crude behavior. She didn't know anything about Adam - aside from knowing that he, too was a prisoner in this castle - yet she couldn't seem to form words in his presence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, cupping a palm against her cheek. Her face warmed at his touch and she suddenly needed to create some distance between them.

Stepping back, Belle gestured for Adam to enter the bedroom and shut the door behind him. She limped over to the bed and took a seat on the edge. Her ankle was still burning, but she did her best not to show her discomfort on her face. When she looked up at him he was frowning at her.

"Are you injured?" he bent before her and inspected her ankle carefully. "It's pretty swollen, and it's starting to bruise. You should let me take care of this."

Belle pulled her foot away from his grasp. His every touch set her skin on fire and she could barely retain any control. The most primal part of her female instincts wanted to pounce on this man and ravish him. She was shocked at her own thoughts and felt her face heating again.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. How did you sleep? You missed all the excitement last night."

He smiled at her and stood to take a seat on the bed beside her.

"I heard all about it this morning. That's why I came to check on you. You're very lucky to still be here."

Belle nodded, tracing patterns on the duvet with her finger absentmindedly. "It was a stupid thing to do, running away. But...the Beast can be so terrifying. He was so angry with me and I was afraid he would hurt me. The way he roared..." she paused and turned her face so that she was looking into Adam's cobalt eyes, "I was so frightened."

Adam's face seemed to crumple for a moment, and he had that look again. The one that seemed so full of guilt. But why? He reached for her hand and she let him - placing her palm into his.

"I'm so sorry, Belle. I never meant...I'm sure the Beast feels horrible for what he did. He would never hurt you, Belle. I promise you that."

She held his gaze and tried to let his words comfort her. "Why do you apologize when you've done nothing wrong? And how can you promise he won't hurt me? I don't understand why you defend him, being that you're also his prisoner."

His eyebrows shot up and he gave her a bewildered look. "Whoever said that I was his prisoner?"

"You did...when I asked you last night. You said you were a prisoner here."

He laughed at her and she felt her face flush crimson. Had she misunderstood?

"I'm not his prisoner, Belle. But, for reasons I can't explain to you, I cannot leave this castle. I know this must be difficult for you to understand, but it's all I can tell you for now. As I am...as you see me now, is not how you would see me out there."

"But why?" she asked, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

"I wish I could tell you, Belle. But...I can't. Please know that I want to, more than anything."

Belle nodded, still not quite understanding why he couldn't tell her the reason he was trapped, but trusting that he would if he could. She figured the castle's magic might be part of the reason he could not speak freely as he wanted to. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the way he held her hand in his that he wanted to tell her everything. She could feel it in her heart.

"Adam, please tell me how I can help you. How can I help us both so that we can be free again?"

His face softened and he palmed her cheek - sending fire through her veins and raising her temperature to feverish heights. "You might not want to hear it right now."

"Tell me," she said, leaning into his touch and imploring him with her eyes to do just that. "I want to know."

He sighed, stroking her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. His hand wandered back, and his fingers tangled into her unruly brown hair. He stroked it gently, pulling the knots out and letting the silky ends slip between his fingertips. Her eyes never left his and she swore if the tension between them built further she would explode.

"You must allow yourself to love the Beast."

She gasped, pulling away from his touch. _Love the Beast?_ She didn't understand what he was suggesting.

"W-what? What do you mean by that?" she shook her head as if to bring herself back to reality. He couldn't possibly have just said what she thought he did.

"Just, start by opening up to him. Let him in, Belle. Be his friend. He so desperately needs one."

With that, the handsome prince stood and came around to face her. He bent and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning toward the door.

"I'll be back with some bandages - your ankle should be iced and wrapped or it will continue to swell." He left without another word.

Her heart slammed against her ribs and she felt tingles all over. She found herself frozen on the spot. _Love the Beast?_ Was it something she could do?

She had seen two very different sides to the Beast just last night. One had been terrifying, while the other had been protective and gentle with her. He was fierce in his fight against the wolves and she was grateful to him for saving her. The least she could do was be a friend to him.

She decided she owed him that much after what he had done for her.

* * *

By the time Adam returned, she had bathed herself thoroughly and washed her hair. She had just finished lacing the corset over her dress when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she chimed, taking one last look in the vanity to ensure her hair was still in order. She hardly recognized herself anymore, clad in an expensive dress she never would have dreamed she'd wear.

Adam strolled in as promised with a large bowl of ice and several fresh bandages. He flashed her a dreamy smile and set the items down on a nearby table. Belle limped toward the bed but was intercepted by the handsome prince. Before she knew it, he had scooped her into his strong arms and set her gently on the bed's edge.

She was blushing so fiercely she could feel the heat penetrate her cheeks. He smelled so good - like man and musk - and the way his arms bulged and hard muscles shifted as he carried her made her weak in the knees. He was just so unbelievably handsome and charming and kind.

She could hardly believe her own thoughts. Was she swooning over a man for the first time in her 19 years of life? It was difficult not to...the man was gorgeous beyond reason.

Adam knelt before her and lifted the skirt of her dress to her knees. It took all her self control not to pull away. She had been raised virtuously, never showing more than a scant amount of shoulder and collarbone. Her legs had always been covered when in the presence of men.

Her heart thundered when he cradled her ankle in his strong hands and massaged the injured tendons. Her eyes slipped shut and she enjoyed his firm touch. She felt her entire body tingle and her core clench as he pressed his thumbs against the top of her foot. He began to wrap the extremity tightly in a bandage, countering the pressure she was beginning to feel from the intense swelling.

When he was finished, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to it, smiling up at her with those dreamy blue eyes.

"There," he gruffed, cupping both of her ankles in his palms. "That should do it." He kept his hands on her and held her gaze. When he stood, he slid his palms up her calves until he reached the start of her thighs. She gasped, fighting against the pending heart attack that was sure to take place if he touched her any longer.

His flesh on hers felt sinfully wonderful. She never wanted him to stop.

Adam pulled her skirts back over her legs and scooped her into his arms again. She steadied herself against him, holding his strong shoulders and admiring his noble features as he knelt on the center of the bed and laid her against the pillows. He removed a few from the edge of the bed and propped them under her foot, elevating the injury.

She watched him walk toward the bowl of ice and scoop some onto a large cloth, tying the end to secure the ice inside. He rested the makeshift bag over her foot and rocked back on his heels to admire his work.

"I'll let you rest," he said, raking his fingers through his shoulder-length blonde hair. "The servants will tend to your needs." He turned to leave.

"Adam, wait," Belle called, not wanting him to leave so soon. "Have you somewhere to be?"

A light blush formed across the bridge of his nose. "Not necessarily..."

"Then stay." She patted the spot next to her and gave him an expectant look.

He smiled bashfully and rubbed the nape of his neck as he considered her offer. "I shouldn't stay long," he said, taking the seat beside her, "the Beast will wake eventually."

The fear she had once felt upon mention of the terrifying beast never came. He no longer frightened her. "So let him wake," she retorted, "I am not afraid to face him."

The handsome young prince arched a single brow. "You're not? But you said earlier that he frightened you."

"He did, but not anymore. Last night he was...different. He saved my life. I'm indebted to him."

Adam seemed pleased by her answer. "That's wonderful, Belle. You shouldn't fear him, regardless. He would never hurt you."

She wrinkled her nose and canted her head to the side. "How do you know that? What is your relationship with the Beast?"

Adam reached for her face and cupped her cheek, idly stroking her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "You're beautiful...men must throw themselves at you."

She chuckled, amused by the change in subject. "Not exactly. There have been suiters but they're nothing more than brutes. Awful, narcissistic men that care only about themselves. I'm just a trophy to be won - nothing more. I prefer solitude, or spending time with my Papa."

Another flash of guilt passed over the prince's eyes. "I'm not surprised those suiters weren't worthy of you. I imagine there is no one alive worthy of having you for a wife."

She flushed crimson, biting her lip nervously. "Well, I've never met anyone I was interested in until now." She looked at him tentatively, afraid of his rejection.

His eyes widened and he quickly looked away. "Belle...don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous. I enjoy our conversations and find you to be intelligent and brave...but you're not meant for me."

She pouted her lip, leaning toward him. "Why not?"

Adam stood, his back to her as he spoke. "Because the Beast deserves you more than I do. He needs you..." He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"And...you don't?" She bit back tears, the sting of Adam's rejection hitting her hard.

"I do, Belle. I want you, _need_ you, more than you know. But as I said, you must learn to love the Beast. It's the only way...good bye."

Belle watched in stunned silence as Adam retreated from the room. She was hurt, but more than anything she was confused. If Adam wanted her, why could he not have her?

She considered the Beast her friend after last night, but she wasn't sure she could manage more.

Could she?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I really do hope you guys are enjoying it! As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Until next time!**

 **Happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Gift

**CHAPTER 11:** **A GIFT**

* * *

Belle wandered through the halls in search of something to do. Normally, she would have spent some time curled up with a good book, but she hadn't had such an opportunity since being in the castle. She wasn't sure whether she would see the Beast in her travels, but she found herself wanting to on some level.

Adam's earlier rejection had hurt her, but she knew he hadn't meant for it to. He had been clear that morning when he told her the only way to free them both was to let the Beast into her heart. She had been a fool to push herself on him.

As she neared the staircase at the back of the ballroom, she heard hushed whispers and someone giggling. A curtain against the wall shifted and she went to investigate. Pulling the curtain back, she was shocked to find Lumiere and what appeared to be a feather duster intimately intertwined. She mumbled her apologies and quickly closed the curtain, feeling her face heat as she scurried into the ballroom.

"Mademoiselle!" Lumiere called after her and she turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Lumiere I didn't - "

"No need to apologize! Please, I should really have been more discreet. You see, Plumette and I are in love. Our...predicament has made it difficult for us, to say the least. How are you feeling? I cannot thank you enough for caring for the Master the way you did. You saved him and we are all so grateful."

Belle smiled warmly at him and bent so that she was eye level with him. "No, Lumiere. He saved my life and it was really the least I could do. I should be thanking him, really. I owe him my life."

Lumiere smiled widely at this but said nothing in return. Instead, he bowed respectfully and made his way in the opposite direction.

She passed through the ballroom and into a connecting hallway which she quickly realized led to what would have been the servants' quarters. She followed the narrow hallway until she reached a staircase, and then descended them. She found herself in a very large kitchen, and the scent of fried eggs and biscuits wafted all around her. The kitchen was noisy and bustling, though there were no people around.

A moment of concentration presented her with the realization that the kitchen was operating itself. The stove was boiling several pots while the forks, knives, and other utensils worked on several other food items. It was impressive and shocking all at once.

In the center of the fray, she wasn't at all surprised to find Coggsworth barking orders at the kitchen appliances and cooking utensils. He noticed her just as she was backing out and called to her.

"Mademoiselle! Can I get you anything? Are you at all hungry?"

Belle turned and smiled warmly at the little clock.

"Bonjour, Coggsworth. I am a little hungry, but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense! Please, have a seat." Coggsworth gestured toward a small table in the center of the kitchen, no doubt one that was meant for the staff to use, and she graciously took a seat.

She thanked a coat rack as it served her a steaming plate of French biscuits and eggs. The delicious scent invaded her senses and her mouth began to water. She dug in, humming between each bite. She could definitely get used to this.

"How are you liking your stay? Is your room to your liking?" Coggsworth climbed onto a chair and then hopped to the table - rather agilely for an item made from wood and metal.

Belle swallowed her food and nodded. "Yes, the room is wonderful. I do wish I had some books to read, though. Without any chores or my Papa to keep me busy I've been rather bored. And I do love to read."

Coggsworth gave her a pensive look and nodded. "I'm sure I can work something out. Let me speak with the Master and I'll have something up for you this afternoon. Is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

She smiled, for she didn't even have to think about it. A romantic at heart, Belle was a huge fan of Shakespearean romantic tragedies. _Romeo and Juliet_ was her absolute favorite, and so she requested it. Coggsworth smiled at her and bowed.

"Certainly, mademoiselle. I'll see to it that you receive it by this afternoon. Is there anything else I can get you? We are all so delighted to have you here. Please, don't hesitate to ask for anything at all."

Belle's eyes lit up at his offer. Would he give her information if she asked for it? While Adam had told her that he could not explain certain things to her, she wondered whether the same applied to the Beast's servants.

"Could you tell me about Prince Adam?"

Coggsworth's eyes seemed to pop out of his head and he began to stutter and choke. "W-what? Wherever did you hear that name?"

Belle giggled at his reaction before answering. "He introduced himself to me, of course. Did he not tell you?"

The clock looked as though he were about to fall unconscious. Belle was confused by his reaction. What was so strange about what she had just said?

"Mademoiselle," Coggsworth began, inching closer to her and narrowing his eyes to slits, "are you saying that you've seen Prince Adam in this castle?"

Belle nodded, raising a single brow as she grew more suspicious. "Yes. This morning, in fact. And last night. He escorted me to my bedroom, and then checked on me this morning. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason!" Coggsworth replied, a little too quickly if you asked her, "Nothing to worry about. Please, enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I have some matters to attend to but as I said, I will personally deliver your book this afternoon." With a single bow, the clock leaped from the table and scurried out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Belle picked at the remains of her breakfast but she suddenly didn't feel so hungry. There was something going on in this castle, and she intended to find out what.

* * *

"Lumiere!" Coggsworth waddled through the halls in search of his friend. He wanted desperately to inform him of the vital piece of information he had just unintentionally extracted from their lovely guest. The servants had suspected before that they had seen their prince lurking through the halls at night, looking very much human, but he had never willingly divulged this information to them.

Now, with renewed hope, Coggsworth searched for Lumiere so that he could discuss what it meant. If their master indeed could become human, wouldn't it be an advantage for him? Couldn't he woo the girl and lift the curse from the castle and its inhabitants? And if so, why hadn't he tried to tell her the truth already? Was there something holding him back?

"Lumiere! Where are you, you good-for-nothing - "

"What is it, Coggsworth?" The candelabra emerged from behind a curtain, Plumette in tow, and gave the head of household an unimpressed look. "I'm rather busy at the moment."

Coggsworth rolled his eyes unapologetically. This was important. "Get Mrs. Potts and meet me in the library. I've just finished speaking with Belle and, trust me, you'll want to hear this."

Lumiere nodded, the wicked grin falling from his face as he became serious. He rushed off with Plumette and Coggsworth hobbled over toward the library.

* * *

The Beast awoke rather late in the afternoon. He certainly had been tired. Immediately, he thought of Belle, and wondered what she was up to. His memories from earlier that morning were quite fuzzy to him.

He had noticed before that his experiences as Adam seemed so far away from his time as the Beast. Had he in fact been dreaming this entire time, whenever he had taken the form of his human self? There was no real to way to find out, except of course asking Belle directly. But how would be bring up the subject of Prince Adam?

The Beast shook the thought away. He needed Belle to love _him,_ as he was now. That was what the enchantress had said. Also, he had realized something long ago. He was physically incapable of openly speaking about his curse, except to those that were also under its effects. He had tried to say the words aloud before, whether in front of mirror or to himself. He had even tried to write the words on paper that said "I am Prince Adam, cursed as this Beast." His words would come out garbled and his hands would refuse to write them down. The enchantress's spell was indeed foolproof.

He didn't know whether the same rules applied when he was Adam, but he figured she had covered that base as well. His thoughts wandered back to Belle, and he wanted to see her. Would she receive him? Their relationship seemed to have shifted the night before. She had thanked him with genuity when he had saved her life. And she had tended to his wounds. He inspected the gashes across his chest and the deep lacerations in his arms. They were healing but still had a ways to go. He would need to clean them and wrap them regularly.

He frowned, realizing that his claws and thick fingers would make that a difficult feat. Perhaps Belle would tend to him again? A shock of electricity shot down to his groin at the thought of her. He had watched her so closely as she had cleaned his wounds. In the low fire-light she had been so beautiful. Her full, pouty lips and adorable little nose complimented her defined cheek bones and gorgeous, almond-shaped eyes. Her chestnut hair tumbled around her shoulders in thick waves, framing her heart-shaped face. She had looked so angelic, even as she frowned in concentration. He had wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and thrust himself into her.

Could she handle his size? As a Beast he was more than well endowed. It had been too long since he had had a woman. It had been even longer since he had been attracted to one such as Belle. Even as a prince he hadn't been interested in anyone. He had merely fucked the Ladies of surrounding kingdoms, and the occasional scullery maid. It hadn't been difficult then to woo a woman. Now, it would be impossible. He groaned as his cock hardened in his trousers at the thought of taking Belle.

What would she feel like around him? No doubt she was innocent. He scowled and scoffed to himself. A monster like him? Taking her would be nothing short of defiling her. She was goodness and purity. He was an abomination. She would never have him. But still, he had to try. She was his last hope. The Beast stole a glance at the enchanted rose that levitated in its case and sighed. There were hardly a dozen petals left. He was running out of time. What would be the most efficient way to win her heart? He had to get to know her. Body and mind.

He hoped she wasn't too upset about their interaction that morning. When she had admitted her attraction to Adam, he had no choice but to reject her. If she fell in love with the prince, then there was no hope for the beast. How could he win her over in this hideous form? How could he draw her attention away from his handsome counterpart and make her see that the hairy beast was just as worthy of her affection?

An idea struck him, and he quickly dressed and left his room in search of his beauty. He found her sitting by the fire in the living room with a book in her lap. She liked to read? He carefully approached her, allowing his heavy footsteps to fall against the marble floors so as to alert her of his presence. She turned around and gave him a smile. His heart caught in his chest. Her smile was stunning.

"Why, good afternoon," she beamed, marking her page and closing the book on her lap. He glanced at the title, curious to see what sort of book she enjoyed. _Romeo and Juliet_ was engraved across the cover in thick, golden letters. She was a romantic? This could work in his favor. He had read his share of Shakespeare and was no stranger to his romantic tragedies.

"Hello, Belle," he gruffed, raking his paw through his thick mane and giving her a tentative smile. Would she accept his proposal? He had thought his idea to be rather clever just moments ago in his bedroom, but now, he wasn't so sure. Being in her presence made him anxious. Her beauty was startling and made him question everything he thought he knew. He swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to ease into his request. Perhaps she would be more open to it if he let her think it was her own idea.

"Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?" She rested the book on a side table and rose to a stand. She walked over to him with a tiny hand extended toward his arm. He realized she meant to inspect his bandaged wound, and held his arm out to her. She carefully unwrapped the wound and turned his large arm over in her delicate hands. She smiled up at him. "It looks well. I'll need to clean and rebandage them, if that's alright with you."

The Beast nodded, holding her hazel gaze the entire time. He hadn't even had to ask. She had offered to willingly to take care of him. He could hardly contain himself. But would she accept his request to touch her in return? He would have to wait and see.

Belle excused herself to gather the materials she needed in order to change his bandages, and rather authoritatively instructed him to take a seat in the large chair by the fire. He smiled inwardly, loving her somewhat dominant personality, and obeyed. She returned moments later with a bowl of warm water and fresh bandages.

She kneeled before him as she had the preceding evening, and he found himself struggling to breathe. Images of her pink mouth wrapped around the head of his thick cock invaded his mind, and he shifted awkwardly in his chair so as to hide his painful erection. She carefully patted the deep gashes in his arms with a warm, damp cloth and wrapped a clean bandage around it. She finished tending to the wounds on his arms and shifted so that she was between his knees. His throat began to close and he could barely contain his excitement. She pressed the length of her tiny body against his crotch as she leaned forward to tend to the deep gashes across his chest.

The Beast reached for her tiny waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped, a quiet barely-there sound, but didn't push him away. Her brown eyes slid to his and she regarded him closely. He waited for her to protest, and nearly jumped with joy when she didn't. Instead, she continued to clean his chest and proceeded to apply a fresh bandage. She rested her palms against his chest and looked up at him.

"Thank you," the Beast gruffed, allowing his breath to wash across her face. Her beautiful lips parted for him as she rewarded him with a heart-stopping smile.

"You're welcome," she replied, still holding his gaze.

"Belle?"

"Hm?"

His heart began to race as he tried to find the courage to voice his question.

"I was wondering..." he broke his eyes away from hers and looked into the fire behind her. She cleared her throat and called his attention back to her. He smiled and continued. "It's been so long, you see, since I've had any...contact. The way you take care of me...it pleases me. I want very much to please you in return."

She blushed deeply and heat rushed to his groin. She was so beautiful when she blushed. He wanted so badly to be the cause of her blushing, but not because he had embarrassed her. He wanted to see her flushed with pleasure. He wanted to have her writhing against him as he pleasured her body and claimed her as his own.

"What would make you happy?" he asked, truly wanting to know what he could do to win her heart. She darted her gaze to the table by the chair and back to him. She bit her lip and worried it between her teeth. Her pink lips became swollen and red as she knawed at her bottom lip. He wanted to suck that lip into his mouth and bite it for her.

"Books," she suddenly said, tearing her gaze away from his and flushing scarlet once more. What had embarrassed her? The Beast pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to face him.

"I have books," he replied, dragging his gaze down the length of her fair face, "I have more than I'll ever be able to read in my life. Why are you ashamed to ask?"

Her eyes widened at his response and a smile broke her face. "You don't think it odd for a woman to read?"

He frowned at this and shook his head. "I find nothing that you do odd. Would you like to see my library?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You have a library? I would love to see it!"

Belle jumped to her feet and tugged on his arm so that he would stand. He laughed, the sound a low rumble in his chest, and took her hand in his. The Beast led her to the magnificent double doors that led to his personal library. He suddenly stopped in front of the closed doors and turned around to face Belle.

"Close your eyes," he said, a smile spreading across his furry face. "I want you to be surprised."

Belle bit her lip again and her lids fell over her auburn eyes. He took her hands in his and walked backward into the double doors. They opened for him and he led her to the center of the vast room.

"Don't move," he said, releasing her hands, "and keep your eyes closed." He rushed over to the drawn curtains in the room and whipped them open. Sunlight poured into the large room and brightened every corner of it. He returned to Belle and watched her face for a moment. She was excited, a smile gracing her shapely mouth. He cupped her face in his large palm and she leaned into it. His eyes widened. Was she growing used to him? "Open your eyes," he said, stepping to the side so that she could see the room.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open and a gasp left her lips. Once again he fantasized about making her gasp that way as he made sweet love to her. He quickly shook the thought away, needing to stay in the moment and appreciate her response to his gift to her.

"Oh, Beast! It's wonderful!" she twirled around the room, her cranberry dress whipping around her ankles and her arms spread out to her sides. She was beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, staring at her unashamedly. "It's yours."

She turned to face him, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Beast, I couldn't, I - "

He held a hand up to silence her.

"It's yours, Belle. I want to please you. Accept this gift, and enjoy it. It's the least I could do after the way I've...just, please. Accept?"

She nodded and smiled widely. Before he knew what was happening, she had rushed into his arms. Her slender arms wrapped around his torso as much as they could, barely curling around his waist, and he sucked in a shakey breath. Unsure of how to react, he rested a heavy palm against her back. His fingers spanned her waist and wrapped around it easily. She pressed her cheek against his abdomen and he closed his eyes - reveling in the soft feel of her body against his.

When she didn't push him away, he gained more courage. With his free hand, he dragged a finger down the back of her dress and against the back of her leg, finding the inside of her thigh. He fingered the fabric of her dress and pulled it upward, baring her underwear-clad behind to the room. She gasped, but still didn't pull away or refuse him. He swallowed audibly and hooked a finger in the waist of her panties before tearing them off with his claw. She clenched her arms around his torso but still, she did not push him away.

The Beast slid a thick finger between her thighs and found her wet heat. He ran the pad of his finger over her plush pedals and spread them apart. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and held him tighter. His heart soared when a tiny moan escaped her, and still, she did not refuse him. She was receiving him willingly! He continued to caress the most sacred part of her body, growing hard as a pillar between his legs when her netherlips became wetter with each touch.

She shuddered against him and held him tightly, her cheek pressed against his belly and her tiny fingers digging into his fur. He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her slightly, allowing himself better access to her pussy. She spread her legs wider, inviting him in. Very carefully, the Beast nudged his finger against her tight entrance. Her opening was tight and he knew instantly that she was innocent. He didn't want to divest her of her virginity this way. He kept his thrusts shallow and focused on the tiny nub between her wet folds. He continued to work between her legs until he felt her entire body tense against him.

She turned her face into his abdomen and cried against him. He could feel her entire body shake with the intensity of her first ever orgasm, and his heart swelled with pride. The musky scent of her arousal invaded his senses and he inhaled deeply. She smelled of peaches and spice. He wanted so badly to suck all the succulent cream from her pussy, but knew he might be pushing her too far. Instead, he held her to him as she slowly came down from her climax. When she had finally regained control, she peeked up at him through thick, brown lashes. Her face was flushed from pleasure, but he also recognized her look of shame.

She was embarrassed.

He gently lowered her to the ground and fixed the skirt of her dress so that she was decent and no longer exposed. She looked down at her feet and folded her hands in front of her. She seemed at a loss for words, just as he was. Unable to think, he pushed past her and left the library without another word.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! I warned you it would get graphic! Lol. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Until next time! Happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Falling

**CHAPTER TWELVE:** **FALLING**

* * *

Maurice plowed through the woods for hours and his body was growing weaker with each passing moment. He didn't have any food or water and his mouth was dry, his belly empty. Parched and famished, he was certain he wouldn't survive another hour. What had he been thinking? It had been foolish to take off on his own, but the captain had made him so very angry. How dare he assume that getting into his good graces would earn him his daughter's hand in marriage?

Belle had often told Maurice of the vain, self-absorbed man that sought to woo and marry her. He would never give his daughter away to such a man. His Belle was worth so much more and deserved the best. He supposed every father felt that way about his daughter, but in his heart, he knew that it was true. Belle was so different from the ordinary small-town girl. She was strong-minded, intelligent, and had a caring heart. He had to find her. He had to rescue her before she fell victim to the monster that held her prisoner.

Why? Why had she taken his place? He would have gladly died in the dark dungeon of the Beast if it meant that she would be safe from harm.

He slowed his march as the bitter cold squeezed the breath from his lungs. He coughed tightly, the sound barely there as he tried to suck air through a straw. He could feel his throat constricting. He never had the best lungs. Right now he wished he had a warm bath to help open up his airways just long enough for him to trudge onward. He had to get to her. In fact, it was that very need which drove him on. The instinct to protect his child rose to the fore, more powerful than anything he had ever felt. It was nearly equal in measure to the love he had in his heart for her.

Pressing his palm against a nearby tree, Maurice leaned against it for respite. His knees were like jelly and his body throbbed from his hours of walking. The sun was beginning to rise and he knew he had to find shelter soon. He heaved again, another dry cough forcing its way through his chest. The edges of his vision became blurred and he found himself gasping for breath. The old man fell to his knees and slumped against the tree, the world around him spinning at one-hundred miles per minute.

Shivering, he pulled his cloak tighter around him, though it was already wet from snow and sweat. His fingernails were blue and his lips felt cold as ice. He closed his eyes, leaning against the tree and silently sending Belle an apology for having failed her. He was certain he wouldn't last. With a final, shuddering breath, he closed his eyes and submitted to the call of darkness.

* * *

Belle stood with her mouth agape and her hands wrapped around her torso. What had just happened? One minute she was leaping into the Beast's arms - her heart overflowing with the joy brought on by his thoughtful gift - and the next, she was soaring to the moon and back. She had allowed him to touch her most intimate part, and it had been nothing short of amazing.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she processed what had just taken place. She had never been touched _there_ before. And the sensations he brought out in her were strange but wonderful. He had looked at her with so much heat in his eyes, and she couldn't bring herself to keep eye contact with him. And then he had run from her. Why had he run from her? She wanted to ask him what it was he had just done. She needed to understand - not just because it felt good and she wanted to experience it again, but also because it felt somehow forbidden.

Could a creature such as the Beast truly see her in such a way? He was an animal, after all. Was he not? The way he touched her, made her reach heights of pleasure she had never known to be possible, suggested he knew more about the human body than he let on. Specifically, the female body.

She had so many questions. Had he ever been with a woman before? A _human_ woman? Or were there others like him? What had possessed him to touch her in such a frightening, delicious way? She gasped at her own thoughts. It was wrong! She was a virtuous young woman - completely untouched by man. Or at least she was before...but then, he wasn't a man, was he? Belle's eyes rolled shut as she remembered the way the pad of his finger rubbed along her wet heat. Without meaning to, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down as she tried to relive the sensations he had set off inside her.

His thick finger had nudged at her tight entrance, and though the threat of pain had always been there, it had only heightened her pleasure. She was grateful he hadn't probed further. She wasn't sure she wanted her maiden's head broken by the Beast's finger - as skilled as his hands were.

She had been shocked, at first, when the Beast had lifted the skirt of her dress. She wanted to protest, but Prince Adam's voice rang in her mind, telling her to love the Beast. And so she had let him, and all the while she clung to him. Partly to keep herself distracted from what he was doing, and the other part to keep herself from floating to the moon and losing herself in the stars. Because it had felt that good. She swore she was going to faint from how intense it was.

She needed to regain her focus. Shaking off the aftereffects of her recent orgasm, Belle returned her attention to the magnificent room around her. She wandered through it, dragging her fingers along the bookcases and feeling the spine of each leather-bound treasure. They were all first editions! She could hardly believe her eyes. Occasionally, she would pick up a book that was unknown to her and sift through the pages. Before she knew it, she was lost in the sea of pages. She settled in front of a beautiful fireplace and curled up with a copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets.

Before long, she had fallen asleep on the carpet. She stirred when she felt strong arms lift her and cradle her to a hard, yet warm chest. She looked up and realized it was the Beast, silently carrying her away from the library and into the East Wing where her bedroom awaited her. She peeked up at him and brown eyes met blue. His sapphire gaze sparkled with lust and fire, but he remained silent. Her groin clenched when she recalled the pleasure he had brought to her. He stopped in front of her bedroom and set her down, shuffling to take a step backward and create some distance between them.

"You should rest," he gruffed, rustling his mane with a heavy paw. She regarded him for long moments, taking in every angle and curve of his powerful appearance. The structure of his face seemed more human to her today than it had when she had first laid eyes on him. Was it that she was seeing him for the first time, or did their recent encounter alter his appearance to her?

Belle nodded and offered him a tentative smile before turning into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She wanted nothing more than to feel his powerful hands on her again, but she refused to admit that even to herself. It was wrong. So wrong. He wasn't human. He couldn't possibly see her that way. So why did she secretly hope that he did?

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry, this chapter was so short, we're back to the slow burn lol. I warned you this would happen! I know some of you were getting antsy so I gave you a little taste but now we must sit back and watch as things unfold between our two soon-to-be lovers! I'm pretty excited, and hope you guys are too! There are still so many things going on at once, and alas, we must revisit our other characters and get their side of things. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Desire

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** **DESIRE**

* * *

He had been a coward.

After having elicited the sweetest orgasm from his little beauty, the Beast had run from her. The look of horror and shame on her face nearly tore his heart in two, and before he knew it, his feet had taken him from the library of their own volition.

He had spent a couple of hours in his bedroom reliving the sensations that had run through him when he held her in his arms. She had been completely at his will and the heady scent of her arousal still clung to his senses.

The sounds of her pleasure had been divine, and the feel of her luscious body pressed against his was nearly his own undoing. He was amazed he hadn't come undone from those two things alone. He had left her sated and himself needing. So he took care of his need in the privacy of his own room with the image of her tiny frame pressed up against him in his mind.

When he returned to the library a while later, he found her curled up in front of the fireplace with a book in her hands. She was so beautiful in slumber. Peaceful. His cock had hardened right then and there, but he exerted self-control. She was exhausted, no doubt from their earlier tryst, and needed her bed.

He lifted her easily and she stirred in his arms. The sound of her heart filled his ears and he instantly knew she had awakened. He had walked slowly and carefully to her bedroom - all the while holding his breath and anticipating her rejection - and set her down carefully in front of the door. He told her to rest and she gave him the most alluring look he had ever seen on her gorgeous face. It was all he could do not to tear her dress off and take her right then and there.

Instead, he backed away when she closed the door behind her and returned to his bedroom. She most likely had had enough of the Beast, but perhaps she would welcome a visit from Prince Adam. He was tired anyway and could use the rest himself.

He landed hard on the bed and allowed the exhaustion to pull him under.

* * *

Gaston was becoming worried.

Not because Maurice still hadn't returned, but because Belle hadn't either. If they never came back, he wouldn't be able to execute his plan. He was reluctant to call a search party but decided it would only help build his case to Belle further. If he showed concern for her father, she would be more willing to accept him.

He gathered a group of men and they all set off on horseback in search of the old man and his daughter. The good old doctor at the Home for the Mentally Ill was already making preparations for the inventor's arrival in their absence. When they returned, he would immediately have the man committed. The fact that the man had ranted to half the men in town about some beast, accompanied by his ridiculous decision to run off into the woods in the middle of a cold night should be enough to make it happen.

Being a skilled hunter, Gaston led the search party with Lefou at his right hand. They had searched for nearly an hour before finally coming across the trail they had been on a few nights past. He dismounted his horse and inspected the footprints in the cold earth. They matched the old man's size and were deep enough to match his weight as well. This was it. He signaled the men behind him to keep quiet and follow. He handed the reins of his horse to Lefou and continued leading the party on foot.

He was surprised at how far the old man had gotten. They followed his footprints for nearly half an hour when Gaston finally spotted him slumped against a tree. His eyes grew wide and he rushed over, immediately checking the man's pulse. It was weak but present. His skin was pale and his lips and fingers were blue. Who knows how long he had been this way?

A pang of guilt stabbed at his chest but he quickly pushed the emotion aside. He knew he had to get the man medical attention. He instructed the two nearest riders to help him lift Maurice onto his horse. As the others turned to head back into the village, Gaston called Lefou over.

"I see no sign of the girl," he said worriedly, "I'd like to look around a little more. Will you lead the men back and see to it that the old man is admitted to the hospital?"

"Yes, but what do you plan to do out here?" Lefou swallowed audibly and his brows creased with concern for his friend.

"I'm going to follow the path he was taking and see if I can find any sign of her. I'll turn back if I haven't found anything within the hour. Oh, and, Lefou," he gave his friend a pointed look, "don't forget to inform the constable of Maurice's arrival, and make sure his bed in the Home is prepared."

"You can't be serious! He's far too ill, the man needs a hospital, not the looney bin!"

Gaston straightened his posture and squared up to Lefou and his horse. "See to it that he receives the necessary medical attention, but as soon as he is well enough, he needs to be committed. He is a danger to himself and possibly others. He nearly died because of his crazy allegations! I'm trusting you with this, Lefou. I'll return in the next couple of hours."

Without another word, Gaston turned and marched deeper into the woods to search for Belle.

* * *

She had nearly fallen asleep when there came a knock at the door. Her heart thudded in her chest. Was it her Beast? She was surprised at her own thoughts. When had she started thinking of him as _hers_? She found herself hoping that it was him on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" she asked meekly, sitting up on the bed and straightening out her appearance.

"Adam," a deep voice called. _Oh._ She was surprised at her slight disappointment. It wasn't who she had hoped it would be, but she was happy to see the Prince either way.

"Come in."

The door opened and the far too-handsome young man stepped in. Tonight he wore a white shirt that was slightly open at the top, revealing a nest of soft blonde curls. He was clad in dark pants and his feet were bare. He looked utterly delicious and she found herself feeling guilty for the attraction she felt toward him.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, noticing the frown that had formed on her face. She quickly shook it off and smiled at him, patting the bed beside her.

"Don't be silly," she keened, flashing him a sincere smile, "who would visit me at this hour?"

Adam gave her a knowing look and she didn't miss the way his eyes burned with desire.

"I suppose you're right," he said, though the smug look on his face betrayed his words. She had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on. "Have you thought more about what I said?"

"Hmm? What's that?" she asked, nearly getting lost in the memory of her first orgasm. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. The way the Beast had used his hands not only to support her weight but to pleasure her body had been incredible. She blushed horribly as she remembered every sensation that had run through her body.

"About learning to love the Beast. Have you thought more about it?"

She really blushed then. She had done more than learn to love him, she had let him love her. Or at least, she had let him make love to her body. Was that wrong? Was she sick for allowing that to happen? He wasn't human, after all. Did that make her insane? Her cheeks heated when she realized she still hadn't answered Adam's question. Her mind kept drifting back to the memory of what she'd done.

"I-I haven't given it much thought, no," she lied, looking down at her hands where they rested on her lap. She began to tangle her fingers together nervously and avoided eye contact with Adam at all costs. What would he think of her if he knew what she had done? He would probably stop visiting her, and she was so very lonely in the castle sometimes.

The servants were always busy doing this and that, and she spent most of her time reading by the fire. Except for spending time with the Beast, she was alone.

"That's not what he seems to think," Adam replied and she felt her heart sink. Had the Beast told Adam of what they'd done? He wouldn't! He couldn't! That was private! Her eyes grew wide and she tried to contain her panic. Adam chuckled and rested a palm against her cheek. "There's nothing to fear, little beauty. He only said that he shared his library with you and that you spent time together. It meant more to him than you know."

She sighed in relief. Thank the Lord he hadn't told Adam what they had done. She didn't think she could take it. She finally found the courage to respond.

"The library is wonderful. I am so grateful to him. I hope he knows that."

"Oh, I think he knows," Adam replied, giving her a wicked grin. She became nervous. He seemed to know more than he was letting on.

"What makes you so sure?" she challenged, curious as to what he might say.

"Let's just say the Beast and I are very close. He extends his apologies, by the way, for leaving so abruptly."

Belle flushed scarlet and broke eye contact with Adam. She had been wondering about that.

"Why did he? Leave, that is."

"He can be a fool at times," Adam replied, lifting her chin and locking his gaze with hers, "do not take it personally. He is very fond of you."

She smiled and realized that she was growing fond of him too. She never thought it would be possible, but it was. She was really beginning to adore him.

"I'm exhausted," she said, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. When she looked at Adam his eyes were dark and a fire burned in their very depths. She couldn't deny that she, too, was attracted to him. But she wouldn't dare act on it. While he was very handsome, she found she would prefer to be in the Beast's company right now.

He was the first ever to lay a hand on her most sacred part of her body, and she felt it would be wrong to let Adam think she would allow him to do the same. She very much doubted the Beast would be okay with that. More importantly, she wasn't okay with that.

"I'll let you rest," Adam said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. His mouth lingered there for a moment, and his hand dragged down her neck and chest, lightly brushing her breast before he pulled away and stood up. "Good night, Belle."

"Good night," she whispered. He turned to leave and before he could she stopped him.

"Wait."

Adam turned to face her. "Yes?"

She frowned slightly, biting her lip nervously as she considered her question. "This morning when you stopped by..."

Adam strode back into the room gracefully, his long legs gobbling up the distance between them. He sat beside her and took her hands in his, bringing them both to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I apologize if I was rude, Belle. I do care for you, I hope you know that."

She smiled. "I do...and I care for you, too. I just wonder why I must love the Beast and not you? Is that a condition of your imprisonment?"

He regarded her for long moments before answering, "Yes. Part of being trapped here means that I, Adam, will not find love. Only the Beast can, and once he does, we will all be free."

Belle considered this. "So, are you here as temptation? To make it difficult for me to allow myself to love the Beast?"

The handsome prince frowned. "Of course, not. I encourage you to love him. Nothing would make me happier."

She didn't understand. Why in God's green earth would a prince be trapped in a castle with a Beast, if not to tempt potential women away from him? What woman in her right mind would choose to love a monster when there was a gorgeous, single young prince available?

Something was off here...

Back home, Belle had dabbled with the sciences and experimentation. She figured her time here in the castle might as well be put to better use. She noted that she never saw Adam and the Beast in the same room together, and that Adam often came to her room after she'd had an encounter with the Beast.

What could that mean? Was the castle playing tricks on her? It seemed to be dangling a shiny piece of fruit in front of her anytime she caught a glimpse of the warmth and kindness the Beast had to offer.

She needed time to herself to sift through her many thoughts. "I should sleep," she whispered, "it's been a long day."

Adam leaned in and stroked her cheek. "Good night, _ma belle_."

She rested her palm over his and held his gaze. She wondered...

Leaning in, Belle pressed a kiss to Adam's lips. They were soft like pillows and he instantly kissed her back. After a moment, the young man pulled away quickly - a blush forming over the bridge of his nose.

"I'll leave you to rest," he said, averting his gaze and scurrying from the room.

Alone, at last.

Now she could close her eyes and dream of what had happened in the library to her heart's content. She wouldn't have to be ashamed and she didn't have to hide her emotions in her dreams. She quickly changed into a nightgown and went under the covers.

Before she knew it, her mind filled with sweet dreams of her Beast and his expert touch. At times her Beast would change shape, and it would be Adam who was touching her, pleasuring her. She found she didn't prefer one over the other. It was like she was living a deep, dark fantasy with the two males she found herself attracted to.

She never wanted to wake up.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been a little hectic as I'm getting ready to start the nursing program in just a few days! I've been getting last minute things together and it's been wild. I want to thank you all for your continued support. I've loved that you've been reading and reviewing faithfully and also appreciate the PMs giving me your support! I will be updating less frequently because of school, but I promise to post as often as I can! Please be patient with me! I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long.**

 **As always, please review, follow, and favorite! Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Learning to Love

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LEARNING TO LOVE**

* * *

Adam walked through the dark hall back to the West Wing feeling unsure. He couldn't tell whether Belle was upset with him - or was she upset with the Beast? His senses were dulled when he was in his human form, but her body language didn't indicate that she was angry with the Beast. As a matter of fact, she had seemed flushed a few times when he had asked her about him. Was she embarrassed or was she aroused?

He hoped it was the latter, because he certainly felt the same way. While he hoped to get her used to the idea of himself as a Prince, he first needed her to love him as the Beast. It was the only way to lift the curse and set everything right.

And why had she kissed him? It had been wonderful to feel her soft lips against his, but he was certain he had been making progress with her and the Beast. He was afraid his entire plan would derail and that she'd prefer his human form despite his efforts to give her a shove in the Beast's direction.

He strode through the corridor, his bare feet padding along the carpeted floor as he went. Finally reaching the door to his bedroom, he entered and sauntered toward the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he sighed and dropped his face into his hands. Was he making progress with her? She was so difficult to read. And yet, each passing moment made his heart grow fonder of her.

It was more than just her beauty - though she was exquisite. It was her character. Her strength and her kindness. The way she loved to read and the gentle way she cared for him when he was injured. Everything about her set him aflame.

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound on the balcony and he immediately went to investigate. He caught sight of movement behind the heavy drawn curtain and he pulled it aside. His eyes went wide when Lumiere and Cogsworth stumbled from behind the thick fabric, falling at his feet.

"Master!" Cogsworth quickly righted himself and helped Lumiere to his - feet? - before turning to bow before the prince.

Adam's heart dropped to his toes. He had never shown his servants this side to him. He half expected the sinking feeling in his chest to be replaced by rage - being the usual reaction from the Beast - but instead his heart palpitated and he stumbled back, struggling to find the words to explain.

"Please do not be angry, Sir," Lumiere chimed in, hopping a little closer and giving the prince a genuine smile, "we are quite thrilled to discover this new flaw in the curse. You can tell Belle the truth now! Why wait any longer?"

This time Adam did get angry. He shot a glare at Lumiere and rose to his full height. "You know nothing of what you speak! This is no flaw, but rather, another cruel unkindness. I cannot speak of the curse to anyone other than those involved. I have tried. And this," he gestured toward himself before contuining, "is the cruelest part of all. I become human when the Beast slumbers, but I cannot leave the castle walls. I could never show anyone who I am and even if I could, my words would fail me if I tried to explain the curse."

Lumiere and Cogsworth exchanged concerned looks before turning back to face him.

"Master, can you not woo the girl this way? If she falls in love with you, and you with her, we could be free of this wretched existence." Lumiere pushed past Cogsworth as he spoke and gave the prince a hopeful look.

Adam groaned and turned away from them, marching toward the bed before flipping around and thrusting his arms down by his sides. "Don't you see? She can't fall in love with me this way. She needs to love the _Beast_. It's the only way to end this madness. All I can do in this form is offer her comfort. Be a friend to her when she feels that she has none. Don't you think I've wanted to show her affections while in my human form? I simply cannot go too far. It would confuse her and we could lose everything if she fell for Adam the Prince, rather than the Beast."

"A cruel trick, indeed," Cogsworth murmured, mostly to himself. Adam scoffed and dropped onto his bed in defeat. He couldn't get Belle off his mind and now he had to deal with his servants knowing this secret about him. It was something he had tried to keep hidden from them, knowing they would be upset that he could still be in his human form when they were forced to live out their days as household objects. He was surprised, though, because neither Cogsworth nor Lumiere seemed upset in that fashion. In fact, they both seemed more concerned with the fact that he could not use this version of himself to his advantage.

He glanced at the enchanted rose where it rested in the center of his balcony. He could see from the edge of his bed that four more petals had fallen. He was running out of time fast.

"Well, if it is the Beast she must love, then it is the Beast she will have. It is no matter, Master. Let us help you with the girl. We can help you show her how much she means to you," said Lumiere.

"How?" Adam asked, feeling hopeless still. His mind kept going back to their heated encounter in the library, and he quickly tamped down his desire. She had responded so openly to his touch. She hadn't rejected him when he was certain she would be disgusted by his touch. The Beast's touch. But she wasn't, and she hadn't. Could there be a way?

"You must appeal to her, Master. What a lady wants is romance. Show her that you can give her that. Make her feel special."

Adam considered Lumiere's words. It wasn't an impractical suggestion. He could, after all, show her romance. She had bloomed at his touch, perhaps he could make her heart bloom in a similar fashion? It was certainly worth a try.

"You'll help me?" he asked, turning to face his most loyal servants. Lumiere practically beamed and Cogsworth shifted excitedly from foot to foot.

"But of course, Master! It would be our pleasure."

* * *

The next day Belle woke with a start. She had spent the entire night dreaming of Adam and her Beast. She had spent hours in their embrace talking about her favorite plays and novels - just enjoying one another's company. She wasn't sure whether they would do such a thing in person but she hoped that they would.

It was curious because in her dreams, Adam and the Beast had been one and the same. At times he would shift into a beastly form and at other times he would be he charming prince.

She wondered...

Shaking the ridiculous thought away, Belle returned her thoughts to her Beast.

She found herself wanting to know everything about him. He made her curious but also frightened and excited her. How could one feel so many things at once toward one individual?

Belle hopped from the bed and into the water closet that extended from the suite. Already, there was a warm bath drawn for her. She smiled, silently thanking Mrs. Potts and the other servants. They were always so attentive to her needs and very good at being invisible. Very good, indeed. She was grateful for every effort they made to give her privacy while still letting her know they cared for her.

She shed her night clothes and let her body sink into the warm bath. Her muscles cried out in bliss as the heat melted the tension from them. She bathed her body and relaxed in the tub for a while before finally getting up to dress.

The wardrobe chose a lovely green dress for her with white patterns stitched around the breast, trailing down to her belly button. She tied her hair back with a matching green ribbon and took in her own reflection. She felt beautiful, but most of all she wanted to be beautiful for _him._ Her Beast. Would he like her in this color? Her cheeks heated as she realized, once again, that her mind had wandered to that forbidden place where she held her darkest desires.

There came a knock at the door and her attention was drawn to it.

"Who is it?"

"Lumiere, mademoiselle. May I come in?"

Belle skipped over to the door and pulled it open, bending at the same time to greet Lumiere.

"Bonjour," she chimed, giving him a brilliant smile.

"Bonjour, Belle. The Master has arranged for the two of you to have breakfast this morning. Would you join him?"

Her heart skipped in her chest and she felt her face flush scarlet. He was inviting her to breakfast? It seemed like such a practical thing to do. Such a _human_ thing to do. In fact, it made her think of ways that men in her village would court the towngirls. This was contrast to the primal behavior her Beast had shown her. But he had shown her a gentler side of him too.

He had almost shown her something akin to humanity. She furrowed her brows as she gathered her thoughts. There was just _something_ about him that she couldn't quite seem to figure out. Nevertheless, she would join him for breakfast. She wouldn't miss an opportunity to speak with him. There was so much she wanted to know about him.

Smiling down at Lumiere she said, "Of course. I'll be down in just a minute!"

Lumiere bowed respectfully and hopped away. Belle rose to her full height and sucked in a shaky breath. She hoped to inhale some courage along with it because, for whatever reason, a flock of butterflies had fluttered into her chest. She patted down the skirt of her dress and tucked the loose strands of her hair away before walking down the hall to the grand staircase.

She descended and walked through the ballroom and into the dining room. Her eyes broadened when she saw the incredible feast that was spread on the table. The delicious scent of croissants, French toast, biscuits, coffee, and pastries wafted all around her. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled audibly. She had arrived before the Beast, and helped herself to a seat and a cup of coffee. Mrs. Potts waddled over to her and gave her a knowing smile before ordering the china to pour some cream and sugar into her cup.

Graciously, she brought the warm liquid to her lips and took a drink. The coffee warmed her from the inside and she hummed in satisfaction. Her eyes closed and a smile graced her lips as she was reminded of home. Her thoughts suddenly wandered back to her Papa and she felt a pang of sadness. She missed him terribly.

"Is the coffee not to your liking?" Her eyes snapped open at the Beast's deep, gravelly voice and she dragged her gaze in the direction from whence it came. "I can have the servants make you something else. Would you prefer tea?"

"Oh, no! The coffee is perfect. Everything is lovely," she said honestly, but her voice held a hint of sadness as thoughts of her father weighed heavily on her mind.

The Beast's furry face scrunched up with concern and he took a seat beside her. "I can sense your unhappiness. What is wrong?"

Shock rippled through her and she felt silly. Of course, he could sense her mood. He was an animal, after all. The same way dogs had a way of knowing when one was sad, her Beast could pick up on her troubled heart.

"I miss my Papa. So much - " her voice caught in her throat as a sob tore its way through her chest. She quickly turned away from him to hide the tears that spilled over the rims of her eyes.

A large hand took her chin and turned her. She came to face the Beast and he cupped her cheek gently. His sapphire eyes were filled with compassion and concern.

"Would it ease your mind if my servants went to check on him? I can make sure that all of his needs are met."

She snapped her gaze to his and lifted a hand - resting it over his where he touched her face. "Do you mean it?"

The Beast regarded her for a moment, his eyes darting between hers. His massive thumb dragged along her cheek and swiped away her errant tears. In that moment, she noticed such similarities between the Beast and Prince Adam. She realized now that they shared a similar facial structure. His cheeks were sculpted in a similar fashion and their eyes were the same intense shade of blue. The way his golden brown mane hugged his face reminded her of the way Adam's blonde hair framed his handsome features. He even touched her face the same way Adam had on more than one occasion.

The simple touch conveyed so much affection, her heart began to swell. He couldn't possibly realize how much his offer meant to her. She very nearly wanted to kiss him for it. He spoke after a few moments and brought her mind back to the present.

"If it would please you, Belle, I will do it. I would do just about anything to please you."

A smile graced her fair face and her heart stuttered behind the cage of her ribs. She threw herself into the Beast's embrace and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, thank you, Beast. Thank you! It would mean the world to me if you could do that. To just know that he is well would put my mind at rest."

He curled his arms around her - completely engulfing her in his iron grip - and a laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Very well. Consider it done."

She swore she would burst from happiness. If he said another kind, sweet, wonderful thing she would dissolve into a puddle. She inhaled deeply and smiled when the scent of soap and cologne met her nostrils. Had he bathed and perfumed himself for her sake? The very thought of him doing this to please her made her heart throb. Her eyes rolled shut and she nestled into him, tightening her grip and letting her mind get carried away.

A deep ache formed in her groin and she felt the apex of her thighs grow damp. Her eyes shot wide and her heart raced when she realized she was becoming aroused. As if her desire had been announced, the Beast groaned and she felt something hard begin to push against her belly button. She pulled back slightly and the Beast released his grip on her.

He ran his hand through his mane and looked away from her - a hint of shame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he gruffed, but she took his face in her hands and turned him toward her.

"Don't be," she said, her nerves rising as she worked up the courage to tell him that she felt the same...desire he did. "We haven't had a chance to talk about...erm..."

"The library?" He finished her thought and she nodded. "Did I upset you? I didn't mean - "

"No!" she very nearly shouted and his eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't upset me. It was..." she sighed and buried her face in her hands. How could she tell him that it had been incredible? That she wanted to feel that again and submit to his touch? She couldn't find the words.

The Beast rested his massive paws over her tiny hands and pulled them away from her face. He lifted her face to his and gave her a broad smile.

"Did you enjoy it, little beauty?"

She flushed and nodded. A deep laugh rumbled in his chest and his eyes filled with warmth, affection.

"I wanted to know," Belle began, her heart beating faster still and her respirations becoming quick and shallow. "I wondered whether we...you..."

"If I would do it again?" He finished her thought again, and again she flushed crimson and nodded - closing her eyes to hide her absolute embarrassment. He cupped her face with his warm palm and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "If it pleases you, Belle, I can do much more. I can bring you to pleasurable heights that you have never known, and it would please me to do so."

She opened her eyes and found his cobalt gaze boring into her. Her breaths were labored and her entire body reacted to his words. She managed a small nod and before she knew what was happening, the Beast had swept her up into his arms and the dining room shrank in her vision as they walked away from it. She nestled into his chest as excitement coursed through her blood at high concentration.

At last! She would have her Beast's touch.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay, as I mentioned before I have been just SWAMPED with nursing school stuff, work, and my two year old. But as promised, here is the next chapter to Beast and Belle's story! I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to bring you more. On a side note, I passed my first nursing exam (yay me!). Even though it pains me to keep my readers waiting, I'm happy to know all the studying has paid off. I just want to thank you all for your continued support. I continue to have new followers and favorites and it really does make my day to know that people out there are enjoying my writing. I would love to see more reviews, you know I love to read them! Also, I would like to introduce you guys to my current project, a series of books I am writing, totally original and I hope to have published! Please please PLEASE follow me on Wattpad, I don't use my pen name Savannah, but decided to just go with my real name (surprise, Savannah Willove is a pen name lol). I would truly appreciate it if my readers could extend their support to my original story called** ** _Awaken_** **, which is a paranormal romance of sorts, angels and demons and that sort of thing! It is very steamy and definitely a mature read with SMUT! I took a lot of creative license with religion and hope no one is offended but if you could give it a read, follow my profile and leave me comments there as well I would be eternally grateful! The profile name on Wattpad is** ** _ldmiranda220._**

 **I will do my best to bring you the next chapter of this fanfiction in the next two weeks!**

 **As always, happy reading.**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Calm

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE CALM**

* * *

Gaston marched back into the village with a purposeful stride. It had taken him the better part of the day searching the forest to finally find what he had been looking for. Having spent more than the expected hour in his search, he arrived back in the village just as night fell.

His mind was still reeling from what he had seen. A castle. An enormous one at that. Right in the middle of the woods, as though hidden from the world. There was something rather _familiar_ about it, but he couldn't quite place it. Regardless, it was information he would keep to himself. Much to his dismay, the old inventor hadn't lied about one thing. But, could it be? Could a terrible beast live within its walls? And if so, was Belle truly being held prisoner there?

He strode into the tavern and pushed right through the crowd, ignoring the greetings of Tom, Dick, and Stanley as he passed them by. He found Lefou sitting by the fire in their usual spot, and slumped into his decorated chair.

"Oi! Where have you been, Gaston? I was really beginning to worry." Lefou slid his seat closer and leaned in.

"I...got lost," Gaston lied, not wanting to reveal his discovery just yet. He would have to find a way to use this information in his favor. If he admitted that the old man had been telling the truth, then he would lose his leverage and the Constable would be forced to let Maurice go. He couldn't have Maurice stand in the way of him and getting his hands on his prize: Belle.

No. He would ponder it just a little longer. One thing he knew for sure, is that he would be visiting the castle very soon. And he would be armed. For if there was, indeed, a monster inside, he would defeat it. And Belle would have no options left. Her life would be indebted to him, and he knew exactly how she would be repaying him.

He glanced over his shoulder and found the Bimbettes ogling him from behind the bar. He was becoming sexually frustrated. He'd had plenty of romps with those harlots, and none had ever satisfied. It would be a much sweeter reward to finally have Belle spread out beneath him, naked and writhing. Still, he had needs. The very thought of finally having Belle for his own had his manhood straining against his breeches.

"Lost? How did you manage that? The Gaston I know never gets lost."

Ignoring Lefou, Gaston rose and sauntered over to the triplets. He raked his gaze over the three of them, and they each flushed scarlet.

"Oh, Gaston!" Claudette jumped to her feet and leaned forward, giving him a full view of her busty cleavage in the tight red dress she wore. "Can I get you something to drink?" She winked at him and bit her lip.

He passed his gaze over her once and then dragged it to Laurette who giggled incessantly in her amber gown. She twirled her fingers around the ends of her yellow hair and ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

 _Too easy,_ he thought to himself. They always made it so easy. He never had to try with any of these bimbos. At last, he brought his attention to Paulette, who smiled meekly at him from behind the bar. She wasn't being as forward as her sisters this evening, and it made his cock jump in his trousers.

"Upstairs," he said, making sure his attention was solely on Paulette. She sucked in a sharp breath and her face blanched for a moment. Moments later, a hot blush crept up her milky skin and brightened her face. The other two huffed before storming off, leaving their sister behind.

Paulette rose to her full height and patted down the skirt of her green dress. Her golden hair was tied back with a matching emerald ribbon, her lips were red and pouty. He groaned, very nearly cupping his groin to get his painful erection under control. Paulette curtsied and rushed up the back stairs.

Leaning over the bar he poured himself a mug of beer and downed it in one fluid move. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth he jumped over the bar and followed Paulette to his room.

He pushed the door open and found her sitting at the edge of his bed with her face staring down at her hands in her lap. He shut the door and kicked off his boots. She glanced at him nervously and gave him a small smile. Why was she being so shy? Surely he had fucked her before? He wouldn't know. All three of them were identical. He would have asked, if he cared. But he didn't. If he hadn't fucked this one before, then this was her lucky night.

"Take your clothes off," he stated, undoing his breeches and pulling off his shirt. She gasped when his erection sprung free and flushed crimson when he stood before her naked. Now he was curious. "What are you waiting for?"

Paulette stumbled to her feet and made fast work of her dress, her blush still in place. She pulled the dress over her head and stood in her underclothes - all white silk hugging her creamy frame. Gaston walked over to her and pulled the ribbon from her hair. It tumbled around her shoulders in soft, golden waves. She bit her lip - not seductively - and he tugged it with his thumb, releasing it.

"Put your arms above your head," he said, groaning when she obeyed. He quickly secured her wrists together with the ribbon and flipped her around. She gasped again when his rough hands undid the buttons of her undergarment, pulling them briskly down her torso. She stepped out of them and stood naked before him. "On the bed. Spread your legs."

Paulette scrambled to obey, crawling onto the bed, struggling with her bound hands. She quickly turned onto her back and parted her knees, revealing a thatch of blonde curls. Her womanhood was ripe and flushed - glistening from her arousal. Gaston closed his eyes for a moment and imagined what Belle would look like when he finally had this moment with her. He imagined dark brown curls stark against soft, creamy skin.

He covered Paulette with his body and wrapped a hand around her bound wrists, holding them high above her head. She whimpered beneath him and her erect nipples brushed against his hard chest. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he positioned his steel length against her moist entrance and thrust into her deeply.

She cried out in pain and he stiffened, feeling just how tight she felt around him. He pulled back and thrust into her again, holding his position so that her walls would accommodate him. He frowned at the pained expression on her face. She should be writhing with bliss, not cringing in pain.

Pulling back gently, Gaston looked down the length of their bodies at the point where they had joined. At the sight of blood he became rigid. It couldn't be. He returned his gaze to Paulette and found her looking at him with wide, brown eyes.

"Paulette, have you and I never...?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. Shame filled him briefly. He had assumed that he had bedded all three of the triplets at one point or another. Paulette had been untouched by man and he had defiled her, making her first time cheap and meaningless. All because he wanted to relieve his own sexual frustrations. Tensions that had built up from days of obsessing over Belle.

"Fuck," he grumbled, intending to pull out of her but instead sliding forward and deeper into her tight, warm channel. This time her eyes rolled shut and she moaned with pleasure. He was lost.

Gaston buried his face in Paulette's neck and laved at her throat, pumping into her much more gently than had been his original intent. She mewled beneath him, the same way he imagined Belle would when he finally took her.

He pressed gentle kisses to her throat and released her bound wrists from his hard grip. She brought her hands over his neck, still tied by the green silk. He let himself get lost in her luscious body - albeit not the body he wished it was.

But he would have Belle soon enough.

* * *

The Beast carried Belle to her bedroom in the East Wing and pushed the door open. He set her down on the bed and turned to close the door behind them. Belle peaked up at him through thick lashes and felt her nerves rising. Her heart slammed against her ribs as anticipation grew between them. The Beast turned to face her and knelt at her feet. Even with both his knees on the ground, his head was level with hers.

He reached for her hands and she rested them in his large paws. He curled his clawed fingers over her hands and brought them to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"I can hear your heart," he gruffed, releasing her hands and cupping her face in his giant paw. "Do I frighten you?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head in the negative. "No, Beast! I'm not frightened. I'm...excited," she said, feeling her face heat as she thought of all that he might do to her.

"You excite me as well," the Beast said, running his thick fingers through her hair, releasing the locks from the ribbon that held them. "You're so beautiful, Belle. I wish I was worthy of you."

Belle admired him then. His blue eyes were filled with fire and passion, and his gorgeous fur glistened against the sunlight which filtered in through the large window to the right of them. She was pleased with his appearance, and it shocked her. How long had she thought the Beast handsome? She reached a hand out and grazed his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"You are magnificent, Beast," she whispered, raking her fingers through his mane. His eyes rolled shut and he leaned into her touch.

"My form does not displease you?" he asked, opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to her palm just as she grazed his lips.

"I think you're very handsome," she blushed as the words fell from her lips. His gaze darted between hers and he frowned.

"I was once considered to be very handsome. Beautiful, even. But not now. Not like this." He turned away from her and looked at the ground. Belle's heart clenched and she leaped forward, taking his face in both her hands.

"You are to me," she said, and in a moment of wild abandon, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He froze at the contact, but only for a moment. Suddenly, his arms formed a steel band around her and he held her to him, kissing her with ferocity and passion. She loosed a moan and her mouth parted, allowing his tongue entrance. She groaned - the sound deep and guttural - as he swirled his tongue around hers, sending tingles down her spine.

She pulled back and gasped for air, meeting his cobalt gaze. He smiled down at her and cradled her to his chest.

"May I touch you?" he asked, idly running his fingers up and down her spine.

Belle bit her lip and nodded eagerly, "Oh, yes."

The Beast groaned and rose to sit on the bed, taking her into his lap. He laid her across his thighs so that her head rested in the crook of his elbow. She smiled at him and watched his nerves flee - replaced by courage. He lifted the skirt of her dress and she quickly helped him, bunching the material up around her waist to reveal her underwear. When he hesitated, Belle slid the garment down her thighs and tossed it to the side.

The Beast swallowed audibly and ran his gaze down the length of her. "Belle," he whispered, running a finger up her inner thigh, "you are divine. You smell like spiced peaches."

Belle giggled then. Peaches were her favorite, and she certainly had them quite often. Could that be the reason he scented them on her?

"What's funny?" asked the Beast, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I eat a lot of peaches," she admitted, her face getting warm. He laughed then - the low rumble vibrating through his body and into hers. He lifted her onto the bed and gently laid her upon it. He knelt at her feet and brought his face between her knees. She gasped, peeking down at him from the bed.

"I wonder if you taste like them, too," he gruffed, leaning in and inhaling deeply. She really flushed then. How strange it was to have a man - _beast_ \- kneeling between her legs and unashamedly smelling her most private parts. "I'm going to devour you."

On a growl, the Beast delved into her wet heat with his long, rough tongue. She inhaled a sharp breath at the contact, holding back a delectable cry when he passed his warm tongue over her pert nub. Her hands flew to his mane, tangling in its depths and yanking at the thick locks with primal need. He lapped at her folds fervently, sending bursts of heat through her body. She bucked beneath him, needing more.

As he swirled around her bundle of nerves, dipping into her tight channel between cycles, she felt her entire body shudder. Her nipples became taut and strained against the fabric of her dress. She palmed her breasts over her clothing, desperately seeking for anything to hold on to. She struggled for purchase, fearing that she would dissolve away at any moment.

 _"Beast!"_ she cried - undulating her hips against his face. He hummed against her flesh and the vibrations did wondrous things to her. "Please!"

The Beast pulled back and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. "What is is you want, Belle?"

 _"Please,"_ she groaned, her mind too filled with need to form any other words.

"Tell me," he said, torturing her with another sweep of his tongue against her tiny bead. She writhed now, and her hands flew to his mane. She dug her fingers in his hair and yanked his face forward, begging him to let her find release. "Do you want to come?" he growled, passing his tongue along her seam again, "say it."

 _Oh, God._ The way he talked to her had her going crazy with need. "Please, Beast. Let me come!" she cried out, pulling on his mane once more.

He growled - the sound comparable to that of a ravenous wolf - and dove into her dewey flesh. He lapped at her without mercy, going to war on her. Heat burst through her lower belly and all the pleasure she felt focused in on that one, tiny spot. The Beast closed his lips around her clitoris and suckled her gently. That was it. She burst into a thousand pieces - her own cries of release defeaning her to the world around her. Everything around her was forgotten. The only thing that mattered right now was the absolute bliss she felt.

She was vaguely aware of the Beast's tongue still hungrily licking at her folds, gently bringing her down from yet another fantastic orgasm. When she had returned to reality, she found herself in his strong arms. He lay down beside her on the bed and cradled her in his warm embrace.

"Are you sated?" he asked, blue eyes gleaming and his mouth curved into a soft smile.

"For now," she teased, giving him a broad grin. His eyes widened in disbelief and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Do not tease me, Belle," the Beast said, his voice deep and gravely, "I have needs, too."

She gasped, realizing she hadn't even thought of that. She had been so selfish, taking pleasure from her beast but giving none in return.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning in his arms until her chest was pressed against his. "I haven't done anything for you."

"That isn't true," he said, caressing her cheek gently and running his fingers through her tousled mess of hair. "You've come to mean everything to me, Beauty. And I won't ask you to do a single thing you're not ready for. I want you to come to me when you are certain, and not a minute before."

Belle wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face against his broad, muscled chest. She liked how soft the fur on his body felt against her skin. It was the safest place in the world.

* * *

 **As promised, the next chapter of Belle and Beast's story! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, I put a lot of time and effort into this one. I just want to thank you all again for your continued support. I'm at over 11K reads! THANK YOU! I never thought this story would get so popular, but I never could have done it without YOUR support. So thank you all very much. PLEASE review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you want to read my ORIGINAL book, please follow me on Wattpad, my profile is ldmiranda220. I could really use your support, so please follow me, comment, and vote for my books there as well. I love reading your reviews most of all, so don't hold back! I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Storm

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE STORM**

* * *

Weeks later, Beast was enjoying spending time with Belle. They walked along the once-green pastures, now covered in ice and snow. He listened as she read to him, and looked at the frozen world around him. Her sweet voice drifted up to his ears as she spoke.

"The air is blue and keen and cold, with snow the roads and fields are white. But here the forest's clothed with light, and in a shining sheath enrolled. Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass, seems clad miraculously with glass: above the ice-bound streamlet bends. Each frozen fern with crystal ends."

The Beast froze halfway across the foot bridge they had been crossing and stared out at the frozen pond. Belle came up beside him and he could feel her gaze on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked and her concern made him smile. He passed his gaze over the white snow that sparkled beneath the sunlight as it dipped and rose across the land.

"It's as if I'm seeing it for the first time," he said, blue eyes sparkling as he smiled down at her. She returned his smile and he felt his face heat, though he knew his deep blush could not be seen in this form. "Is there any more?" he asked casually, turning to face the landscape once more.

Belle turned back to the book she held in her hands and continued, "For in that solemn silence is heard in the whisper of every sleeping thing: Look, look at me, come wake me up for still here I'll be."

Beast stared into the liquid pools of chocolate that were Belle's eyes, feeling lost and mesmerized. He was looking at her, just as the poem said. Everything in his world seemed to shift in that very moment as he realized that he was in love with her. She had come into his dark world and filled it with light. She had changed something vital within him. For the first time in his existence he found himself thinking only of her. No longer did he wish to satisfy his own selfish needs. No more was he filled with hate and anger.

When nothing else in his life made sense, she did. Belle was the answer to all the questions he had regarding his existence. He didn't want to let her go, yet he could see in her eyes that she missed her home. But he couldn't set her free just yet. Not when there might be a chance that she could love him, too. She had opened up to him so much these past few weeks, he wasn't willing to give up hope.

He looked down at her and soaked up every detail. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, lips parted and eyes wide. Her breath was seen on the cold air and were it not for his heightened senses he might have realized only then that her breathing had quickened. But it had quickened the moment his eyes had fallen on her. Her heart beat loudly in his ears and her desire rolled off her in waves that seemed to fill him up and course through his very own veins.

Beast reached a paw out and cupped her face in his palm. Immediately, here eyes closed at his touch and he felt a rumble deep in his chest. Did he just...purr? Shock rippled through him when he realized that he had, indeed, just purred in response to her reaction to him. Rather than push him away or run from him as any other person would, she welcomed him. Belle leaned into his touch and wrapped her tiny hands around his thumb and forefinger, holding him to her.

"You're so beautiful," he said, bending so that his face was only inches away from hers. She smiled widely at him and extended a slender hand toward him. She brushed her fingers through his mane and tickled the beard on his chin.

"So are you," she whispered, petting him softly and tearing another deep growl from within.

His cock strained against his pants and he flicked his cape in front of him to hide it from view. He didn't want to make Belle uncomfortable. She surprised him by wrapping herself in his cape and pressing herself against his broad chest. Instinctively, he scooped her up and gathered her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he quickly turned and walked them toward the castle.

He wanted her, and he was almost certain that she wanted him, too. If the scent of her arousal was anything to go by, she was ready for him to take her _now._

* * *

Gaston watched with sheer shock and utter disgust. He had only just slipped through the iron gate moments ago and circled around the back of the castle when he heard the light sound of Belle's laughter in the air.

He would recognize her voice anywhere. He had spent months trying to court her, but most of those months had been spent watching her from afar, for she would never let him close to her for long. She had never laughed when she was in his presence, but she had laughed many times with the town's children. She would tell them stories and exaggerate her voice between high-pitched and low, causing the children to squeal in delight. She would join in their laughter, and the sound was wonderful. It had tattooed itself in his mind.

With whom did she laugh now? The thought had led him to follow the sound. It almost angered him that she would find joy away from the town. Away from _him._ Maurice had said that she was locked in the tower, held prisoner by a monstrous beast. She did not act as a prisoner. He had just witnessed her read to the monster. _Read to it!_ She had allowed the creature to touch her face and hold her against its deformed figure. And when he was sure she would scream and run in terror, she had allowed the abomination to lift her in its arms and take her into the castle.

Gaston could see that Maurice had not lied about the beast. It was enormous - at least ten feet in height - and the breadth of its chest was even double the size of his own. And Gaston was very built, indeed. He had come armed with his handgun and, of course, his bow. He had even gone as far as to dip the tips of his arrows in poison before heading out. He did not yet know enough about the beast to take it down, however. So, he resolved to wait...and watch. However long it took for him to learn the monster's weakness. He was a skilled hunter. Even when rage filled him, he would not let it consume him.

He slunk back into the trees and set off to find shelter. It was still quite early in the day but if all went well, he would make his move by nightfall.

* * *

Belle's heart thrilled in her chest as the Beast hurried them into the castle. He held her in his arms as though she weighed nothing at all. She had known the moment he was aroused and had thought it rather gentlemanly of him to try to hide it for her sake. She did not know what had made her pull the cloak from in front of him and step into his embrace. Her body had simply reacted to his need.

He had given her pleasure on more than one occasion, never asking for any in return. She didn't feel obligated, though. No. She _wanted_ it. The very thought shocked her further. When had she decided that? When had she accepted it? It was as though the thought had always been there. She was both thrilled and frightened.

The last few weeks spent with her beast had been nothing short of wonderful. They'd spent hours in the library reading and cuddling by the fire. He took her for long walks across the castle grounds and sat with her for every meal. They discussed their hopes and dreams often, wishing they could escape together to a faraway land where no one could judge or bother them.

In the evenings, her beast would whisk her away to her bedchamber and touch her until she exploded with pleasure. She melted like butter in his palm (and on his tongue) every single time.

Now, as the sun sank behind the distant hills, she felt she was ready to return the favor. She wanted to give herself to him more than anything.

Could she handle his size? Belle had seen with her own eyes just how well endowed the Beast was. If the tent in his pants was anything to go by, she would say his manhood was about the size of her arm from the elbow down. She was such a tiny thing, even next to an average man. She pushed the thoughts away, knowing her Beast would never harm her. She trusted him wholly.

"Are you terrified?" the Beast husked as he pushed the doors to the East Wing open. Belle pressed her cheek into his chest and curled into him.

"Yes," she admitted. He didn't reply, but rather set her down oh so gently onto her bed. He pressed his fists into the mattress on either side of her, caging her in with his enormous body. He watched her intently with those sapphire eyes that burned with a fire in them.

"Of me?" he finally asked. She reached for him then, not wanting him to misunderstand. The thought of hurting him left a bad taste in her mouth. She could never be afraid of him. She knew he cared for her. It showed in everything he did for her and the gentle way he approached her always.

"Never," she said on a breath, resting a palm on each of his arms. The thick muscles bulged from the strain of holding himself up and she could feel their definition even through his thick, soft fur. She hummed with satisfaction, though she barely realized she had made a sound.

When she looked at him, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavier. "You drive me mad," he husked, sucking air in through his nostrils. They flared as he did, and she knew he was smelling her again. She had grown accustomed to the way he did that. She had even come to adore it.

"I want you," he said, opening his eyes and stunning her with their beauty. The cobalt color seemed to shine brighter than before, looking almost ethereal. She reached for him and raked her fingers through his mane as she so often did.

"I want you, too."

He frowned and bent his head closer to her, eyes darting between hers. "Are you sure? You don't have to..." He swallowed audibly and her heart clenched at how unsure of himself he was.

"I've never been surer of anything," she said, laying herself onto the bed. "Be gentle?"

The Beast groaned deeply and climbed onto the bed and over her tiny frame. A single, large paw brushed her side from the ankle up. She shuddered and moaned as the contact sent fire into her blood - hot and fierce. "Always," he growled, and a single claw tore her dress clean off of her.

She gasped when he ripped the ruined shreds of fabric away, baring her entire body to his hungry gaze. A strangled sound left his throat - almost like a whimper - as he raked his eyes over her. She burned everywhere those blue eyes lingered and warmth rushed to the apex of her thighs.

He inhaled deeply and hummed. "Peaches," he husked, lowering himself onto her body. His long tongue lapped at her chest and teased her nipples into sharp points. He dragged it down farther, to the one place she needed him most, and spread her thighs farther apart as he laved her greedily. Her screams filled the silence as he went to war on her.

After several minutes, when she was certain she couldn't hold on to her sanity any longer, he thrust a thick finger into her heat and pushed her right over the edge. She came harder than she had any other time. The orgasm tore through her with such ferocity, she was certain she would lose consciousness. The world around her fell away and all that was left was the sensation of shooting into Heaven on the back of an asteroid and being thrown into the sun.

His finger continued its assault on her, moving in deep circles, stretching and filling her perfectly. She felt him slip a second finger into her and a sharp pain wracked her. He made scissor motions inside her and continued to lap at her folds, distracting her from the pain that had just nearly put out her desire. Her arousal returned after just a few moments and she could feel herself becoming wetter. The pain she had felt faded to a dull ache and a building sensation settled in her groin.

"Beast," she moaned, and he lifted his head to look at her. Belle gazed down the length of her body at him and hoped that her eyes said it all. She was ready, and she wanted him.

He pulled his fingers from her and left her feeling empty. He rose to his full height and she watched as he lowered his pants and his erection sprang free. It was glorious, and much larger than she had originally thought. Belle immediately sat up and reached for it, searching his eyes for permission. He gave her a single nod, but his eyes shifted to the side. He was nervous. It made her adore him even more.

She touched his cock and gasped at the silky softness. It was like an iron rod wrapped in soft satin. There was nothing unnatural about it, except for its size, which was huge. She could see that it was, in fact, as thick as her forearm, but longer. It looked very much like the manhood of a human man, at least compared to what she had read and seen in books. She wondered whether he could fit inside her, but reminded herself that women gave birth to babies every day, and while he was well endowed, he was no where near the size of a child.

She bent forward and pressed a kiss to the blunt head causing the Beast to jerk his hips forward and moan. This pleased Belle. She had dreamed of giving her Beast pleasure on many occasions, and now it seemed as though she had her chance. While she could never fully wrap her lips around the breadth of it, she could still taste him and she would.

She darted her tongue out and flicked it across the small opening at the tip, licking the tiny bead of moisture that had formed there. The Beast groaned again and his hand flew into her hair, fingers tangling into her tresses. She worked her mouth against him - kissing and sucking him wherever she could. His heavy breathing and low grunts pleased her to no end and encouraged her greatly.

The Beast gently pulled her head back and away from the wet weight of his cock and looked down at her. "Turn around," he gruffed, releasing her hair, "lie on your belly."

Belle obeyed and turned to lie on the bed. Her nerves rose as anticipation filled her, striking all rational thought from her mind. She didn't care that he wasn't human. She didn't care that he didn't look the way most women in her village thought a man ought to. He was kind to her, gentle. He had shown her a side of himself she was certain he had never shown to anyone else, and she was touched. He had also helped her realize herself. He had gifted her the most remarkable library and hadn't laughed when she told him that reading was her passion.

She was glad to give herself to the Beast.

It was then, in the middle of her thoughts, that she felt the Beast push her legs farther apart and settle between them. He stroked her back gently and it helped her relax into the mattress. She felt him press along the seam of her opening and sucked in a sharp breath.

"I won't hurt you, Belle," he said. She believed him.

She clutched the sheets beneath her hands as he pushed into her. Gently, carefully, he filled every inch of her. Belle buried her face in the sheets and cried out - partly from pleasure and partly from pain. It was a wonderful sort of pain. He stretched her and left no part of her empty. She could feel every hard inch within her, even more so when he slid out and pushed back inside her.

Before she knew it, she was screaming and writhing helplessly beneath him. The Beast pumped into her steadily and brought her pleasure to heights it had never known. She felt his hand stroke her hair and fist it in his paw and he gently pulled her head back as he drove into her without pause.

She was forced to look at the head of the bed and the wall behind it as he joined their bodies repeatedly. The familiar pressure in her lower belly began to build and grow and she knew she would be ready to fall at any moment.

He suddenly pulled away from her and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sank her back down on his cock and brought her body up and down along the length of it. She crashed her lips against his and pulled on his mane for support so she could ride him harder. She used the leverage to meet his upward thrusts with her own downward ones.

The pleasure was so intense, she was certain she would die from it. She never wanted it to end. She never wanted her time at the castle to end. This thought surprised her even more than the former. She had been so ready to leave him at one point, and now she couldn't imagine a day without him in it. He had quickly become the center of her world, though she did not forget her former life or her Papa.

Thoughts of her father were pushed out of her mind when the Beast clutched her tightly and brought her down on him hard. Her entire body shook with the intensity of the strongest orgasm she had experienced to date. Strong arms lowered her to the bed and the Beast roared as his own release tore through him. He pulled out of her and she felt hot jets of his seed spurt out over her belly and breasts, and he roared so loud the entire room vibrated around her.

She was sated and exhausted. She felt a warm cloth come into contact with her body a few minutes later, and knew that her Beast was tending to her. His soft touch sent her to sleep and she dreamed of happy days in the castle. She dreamed of having her father come live with them and of spending the rest of her days here with her beloved Beast. Would Adam be happy for her? She hadn't seem him for many weeks but he had wanted her to love the Beast.

And she did. She truly did, and she hoped that he loved her too.

There suddenly came a knock at the door and she felt something soft cover her body. When she opened her eyes, the Beast had pulled his pants on and had draped his cape over her naked body. She watched as he walked to the door to answer it.

Lumiere's voice drifted in through the crack in the door as he said, "Forgive the intrusion, Master, but there is a man at the front door. One of the other servants or myself would have answered it, but..."

Belle was surprised to hear the Beast say he would go and see to their mysterious guest. She noticed a new air of confidence in him and it pleased her. He hadn't even thought to hide himself away but rather had willingly gone to greet their visitor.

When the Beast had gone, Belle pulled a dressing robe over her naked body and slipped her feet into some slippers. She hurried down the steps to the front door where she heard what sounded like some sort of argument.

"Release her!" a voice demanded and the Beast growled. Belle froze, for she knew that voice and she knew it well.

"Gaston?" she said as she came into view. The Beast turned wide eyes on her and his gaze narrowed as she approached. Her face blanched when she saw that Gaston held his bow with an arrow drawn directly at the Beast.

"You know this male?" the Beast growled at her and she nearly recoiled. There were accusation and pain in his voice.

"He is a man from my village. Gaston, what ever are you doing here? Put that down immediately!"

"A man from your village? Come now, Belle, don't be coy. Tell this creature the truth. I have been courting you for months. You are to be my wife!"

The Beast roared then and this time she did slink back. He looked absolutely furious.

"It is a lie!" Belle cried, running toward the Beast.

"Stay back!" Gaston yelled, aiming his arrow directly at the Beast's heart, "or I will kill this hideous creature where he stands!"

Tears spilled from Belle's eyes and she fell to her knees. "No," she breathed, unable to bear the thought of any harm coming to her Beast. "Please, don't."

"We are going. Get behind me, Belle. I'll hear no argument against it. Now!"

She turned her eyes on the Beast and to her absolute horror, he was glaring at her with contempt. Her heart tore a little in her chest and more tears spilled from her eyes. If she refused Gaston, he would surely fire his weapon on the Beast. If she went with him, she would only confirm whatever horrible thing the Beast was thinking of her now. There was betrayal in his gaze and it tore at her very soul. But she could not lose him. She would not. He was too dear to her.

So she rose from the ground and did the only thing she could.

She went and stood behind Gaston.

The Beast roared.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to get you the next chapter, but I really hope you liked it. I just had a HUGE exam for nursing school last week and am very happy to announce that I passed with an 82%! I have been working on this chapter a little each day for the past week to get it to you guys! Please let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me. Don't forget to follow and favorite and leave a comment below. Thanks so much for your continued support, it keeps the story going!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Broken

**CHAPTER 17: BROKEN**

* * *

At last! Belle was finally his! Gaston beamed with pure, unadulterated joy over his victory. He curled a muscled arm behind him and pressed her slender figure against his broad back, still managing to hold his drawn arrow in place with one hand and keeping it aimed at the creature before him. The animal snarled and growled viciously but made no attempt to snatch the girl away. Instead, its nostrils flared as it gazed upon them both with rage and something akin to hatred. Gaston was no stranger to the emotion. He could recognize the lust for violence in the monster's ethereal cobalt eyes.

Stepping back through the large double-doors, he pushed Belle over the threshold and only lowered his weapon when the heavy doors fell shut. He quickly turned around to look her over - scanning her tiny frame for any bruises or signs of abuse. She appeared to be unharmed. The young woman trembled with her slender arms wrapped around herself - clad in nothing more than a silk dressing robe. Her shapely figure was hugged by the fabric, sending heat straight into his groin. Her small feet were hidden by slippers and her hair was a tangled mess, tousled and unkempt.

Still, she was gorgeous. Her large, brown eyes glistened with the moisture of tears and her flushed cheeks were stained with the salty streaks that cut across them. Her lips were parted as she cried softly. Setting down his bow and quiver, Gaston removed his heavy coat and tossed it around her shaking shoulders. Swinging his weapon over his back, he bent and quickly picked the girl up and proceeded to walk down the steps.

"Hush now, Belle," he said - trying his best to keep his tone low and comforting, "you're safe now. I'm taking you home."

Belle jerked in his arms and her eyes met his. It was as though she just awoke from a trance. Her brown eyes narrowed and filled with the kind of coldness one wouldn't expect to find in a young maiden.

"How dare you," she hissed, glaring at him with rage, "how dare you intrude upon his home and threaten him! How dare you feed him those lies about us and use them to force me away!"

Taken aback, Gaston slowed his steps to look at her. "Force you away? Intrude upon his home? Belle...I've rescued you from that wretched thing. Do not tell me that you have been placed under the creature's spell?"

She was fuming. Her shoulders heaved with every labored breath she took and her eyes narrowed to threatening slits. Gaston had never seen the girl so angry before. She positively shook with it. She caught him off guard with a murderous shriek and her fists rained down on his solid chest with fury.

"You monster!" she cried, wriggling out of his arms and continuing her assault on him. "You horrible, evil man!"

That was it. He had tried to be gentle and patient with her - saving his aggression only for the monster that held her captive. But now, she was pissing him off. Gaston snatched Belle up by her forearm and pulled her against his chest. She stopped her attack and stared up at him with wild eyes.

"Now you listen here, Belle," his voice was threateningly low and his grip on her arm tightened, "I may be a monster but at least I am a _man._ You will return to Villeneuve with me and as repayment for rescuing your ungrateful little behind, you _will_ marry me!"

"Never!" she struggled in his grip, thrashing and kicking like a wild thing. "I will _never_ marry you!"

"Oh, but you _will,_ " he sneered, feeling particularly triumphant. Finally, his earlier planning would come into play. "Because if you don't, your father will rot in the madhouse, wondering what happened to his beloved daughter."

She stilled against him and he couldn't help the twisted smile that crept onto his face. Finally, she was beginning to see things his way. Without another word, Gaston tossed the petite woman over his shoulder and set off on foot toward the woods where he had his horse ready and waiting.

* * *

Beast stood glued to the ground, unable to will himself to move. Just minutes ago he had been lying with Belle in his arms - her tiny naked frame pressed up against his larger one. She had fallen asleep after they had made love and he had held her for hours. How had he gone from such bliss to this burning agony?

Why hadn't she told him that she was to be married to someone else? Whoever the man was, he was determined to get his hands on her. Gaston, she had called him. Beast would put the name to memory. It would serve as a reminder to his folly. He had been stupid to think that such a beautiful creature as she could ever love him - a monster. Of course, she would love Gaston. He was rugged and handsome - his body hairless aside from the obvious places, Beast assumed.

He clenched his fists and his breathing became labored as he pictured the two of them now, wrapped in one another's embrace. He roared out his pain and tossed a nearby table against the front door. It shattered, sending small splinters of wood flying in all directions. Belle betrayed him. She stole his heart and made him believe that she cared for him. He had fallen for her tricks, let himself believe she could be his.

He turned to face the steps, ready to lock himself away in the West Wing and receive his fate. With only four petals remaining on the enchanted rose, he and his servants were surely doomed. There was no time left for him to find another that could love him. And he would never love another. Not after Belle.

When he turned, he found Coggsworth and Mrs. Potts standing before the steps, both with wary looks in their eyes.

"Master," Coggsworth said, his tone low and cautious, "I've just received some disturbing news."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Beast growled as he stepped around them and proceeded to ascend the stairs.

"Master you must listen," piped in Mrs. Potts, "all is not as it seems."

"I wish to be left alone!" he roared and the servants staggered back. Still, Mrs. Potts persisted.

"Now, you'd better listen! Coggsworth has something important to say, and before you let your stubbornness get in the way I suggest you hear him out!"

Beast froze, somewhat surprised at the housekeeper's bravery. He had already lost the most important thing in the world to him. What more could this news cost him? He relented, giving the Head of Household a curt nod.

"S-sir," Coggsworth began, shuffling his feet nervously, "I received word from the town regarding Belle's father. You had asked that he be taken care of - "

"Yes, I know what I asked. And what news have you received?" Beast interjected, growing more impatient. He just wanted to wallow in his own self-pity until the last petal fell. Was that too much to ask? "Get on with it," he barked.

"Well, the thing is, Sir - " Beast shook with rage as Coggsworth paused yet again, this time swallowing audibly before finally saying, "the old man was found nearly frozen to death in the woods. My source says he was looking for Belle. Well, it appears as though the town hero, a man named Gaston - "

Beast roared at the mention of the vermin's name, but Coggsworth pressed on.

" - found him and brought him back to town. He was cared for in the hospital for a few days and since then has been locked away in the Home for the Mentally Ill."

Beast tensed for a moment, his curiosity peaked.

"What for?" he asked, narrowing his gaze at the trembling clock.

"Well, Sir, it appears as though he was making ludicrous claims of a...b-beast taking his daughter p-prisoner. Gaston is the one who reported the man's claims to be false. He is responsible for his admission into the madhouse, Sir."

What? If Gaston knew of Beast's existence, why would he have the man put into the madhouse? He knew he shouldn't care since Belle betrayed him, but something in the back of his mind whispered that he should look into this matter further.

"What do you know about this Gaston fellow?" Beast asked, trying to keep his voice even despite the urge to growl at the mention of that man's name.

"I discovered that he is a war hero and a skilled hunter. He has also had his eyes set on Belle for quite some time. She's refused his proposal for marriage on more than one occasion."

Beast lifted a brow and cocked his head to the side. "She has? But she went with him willingly just now."

"Indeed, she has, Sir. My source tells me Belle has made quite the fool of Gaston, rejecting him in public on numerous occasions."

Beast pondered this for a moment. A part of him wanted to go to her, to make sure that she was alright. But the beast inside roared in protest, insisting that she betrayed him and that it was better to leave her be.

In the end, his anger won. He would not go to her. She cared nothing for him - that much was clear. If she had, she never would have left him for that man. Still, he would instruct his servants to keep a close watch on her once she returned to the village. He gave Coggsworth his instructions and demanded to be left alone for the remainder of the evening. He retreated into his bedroom and shut the door.

Slumping onto the bed, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Beast tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep comfortably. His mind was overwhelmed with memories of Belle. Her smile, the brightness of her eyes, the softness of her hair. Most of all, his thoughts were filled with the way she had felt around him - her warm sheath had hugged him tightly and her cries of pleasure had surrounded him and egged him on. The way she had looked at him...it had been filled with so much affection.

 _Fool_ , he thought to himself. _She never loved me at all._

"You are a fool," a man's voice spoke into the darkness and Beast sprang up from the mattress, looking around him.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Beast waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and moments later his superior vision cleared, revealing the vast room around him. To his surprise, there was no one there.

"If you don't recognize me by now, then you're farther gone than I thought."

Beast rose from the bed and searched the room with a sweep of his eyes. Something shimmered in the mirror and he walked toward it. He froze when instead of his reflection, his former-self, Adam, stared back at him.

"How is this possible?"Beast asked.

"After all you've seen, and all that's happened to you, you ask that? How is any of this possible?" Adam retorted, pointing first at himself and then at Beast.

Chuckling, Beast realized that Adam was right. He was living under a curse after all. Anything was possible, and who was he to question that? He had even thought himself incapable of love. How wrong he had been. He was more capable than he could have imagined. And look where that love got him.

"You were saying something earlier," Adam interrupted his thoughts, "about being a fool."

Beast turned away in shame, casting his gaze downward and clenching his fists at his side.

"Yes," he whispered, "I am a fool. I was foolish enough to think that a creature such as myself could ever earn the affections of a beauty such as Belle."

"If you don't believe that she loves you then you are a greater fool than you say."

Beast growled and bared his teeth at the man that stood where his reflection should. Who was he to judge? After all, that part of him had not been present for many years. It would be easy for that side of himself to assume that Belle could love him. What the hell did Adam know?

"She left to be with _him_ ," Beast hissed, not wanting to speak the name of the man that took his love away. "She could have stayed with me, but she chose to go."

"Did she?" Adam snapped, crossing his arms over his broad muscular chest. His gaze hardened and his lips set into a thin line. "What would you have had her do? The man had a weapon pointed at your heart. If the situation were reversed, what would _you_ have done?"

Beast growled low in his throat at the thought of anyone threatening Belle's life. "I would have ripped his fucking throat out," he snarled into the mirror.

Adam laughed bitterly, his blue gaze darkening. "Of course, you would have. Did you expect Belle to rip the man's throat out? She's barely half the size of him. She did the only thing she could to save you."

Huffing, Beast clenched his fists and turned wild eyes to the man he once was. "I could have withstood the attack. A mere arrow would not have killed me in this form."

"And does Belle know that?" Adam spit back, the edge in his voice sharp as a blade.

Beast pondered this for a moment. He supposed she couldn't have known that. Now that he thought about it, he recalled the terror in her eyes at Gaston's threat to cut him down. She had fallen to her knees and begged him not to do it. Beast had been so filled with rage at the mere realization that she knew the male who came to claim her, that he had barely given her actions any thought.

Looking back into the mirror, Beast's eyes landed on that of his own reflection. Adam no longer looked back at him, though he still felt the man within himself. Loosing an audible sigh, Beast sauntered over to the enchanted rose on the balcony. He watched with sadness as another petal fell and shriveled up at the bottom of the case. The entire castle shook and he could hear the walls crumbling around him.

Reaching for the enchanted mirror that lay beside the rose, he lifted it to his eyes. "Show me Belle," he commanded.

An image of the woman he had come to love shimmered into view. It was dark around her, and her head hung limply against her chest. It was difficult to make out her surroundings and his heart jumped with fear. Was she alright? A moment later a light came into view, cutting across her head and chest as though a door had been opened. A shadow stepped into the light and the deep voice of a man called out to her.

"Have you come to your senses yet, my pet?"

Belle's head slowly lifted to reveal puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Her lip quivered and her breathing accelerated. The tiny strip of light became larger and Beast assumed whoever was there had fully opened the door now. Ice shot into his veins when he saw that Belle's arms were bound above her head, and she was hooked to what looked like a bedpost. He watched in horror as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I will _never_ agree to this, Gaston. I'll die first."

Gaston stepped into view and to Beast's absolute outrage, backhanded the woman he loved. She cried out in pain and sobbed quietly. Gaston grabbed her jaw roughly and forced her to face him. Beast was all but seething at this point, ready to run into town and tear the man to shreds.

"You stubborn woman!" Gaston hissed, "don't you understand that your father will die in that place if you don't agree? Would you throw his life away for the sake of your precious beast?"

Belle glared at her captor and spat in his face. For a moment, the Beast's heart swelled with pride. He quickly remembered that she needed his help - there was still hope after all. From what he could see, she didn't love Gaston at all. In fact, the fury in her eyes said she could very well hate the man.

"You stupid girl," Gaston ground out through gritted teeth, "you will pay for your insolence. Let's see what a few days without food will do to you, and then we'll revisit the subject of our marriage, hm?"

He shoved her face away and disappeared from view. Beast watched Belle a few moments longer. After the door closed in whatever room she was in, she began to cry softly. Just as Beast was about to set the mirror down and call his servants, she began to whisper. He leaned closer to the enchanted glass and strained his ears, willing them to hear her.

"I'm so sorry, Beast," she whispered to herself, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you...goodbye, _mon amour_."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay, school has been intense as usual. I am happy to announce that I passed yet another assessment, and only have 3 weeks left of school before the semester is over! Then I will have 6 weeks off to write my heart out. I will try to get another chapter to you in the next week or so, no promises, though! I thank you all for your continued support, my inbox has been steadily alerting me of new follows, favorites, and PMs. This week's chapter is dedicated to christianqueenofegypt for the idea of having Beast argue with Adam over what happened between Belle and himself. There are only a few chapters left in the story, and at this point I am open to suggestions on what you guys want to see happen! Leave your ideas in the reviews and don't forget to follow, favorite AND review the story!**

 **Happy reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Justice

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:** **JUSTICE**

* * *

Belle struggled against her restraints with desperation. She couldn't let Gaston win - she wouldn't. It was clear that he had gone mad in the weeks that she had been away. He actually thought he was rescuing her from Beast!

 _Ha!_

Beast had rescued her. In more ways than one. She needed to get back to him and tell him how she felt. She couldn't let him go on another minute thinking she had betrayed him or left him for the monster that held her captive now.

Her wrists were beginning to shear from the course rope that kept them bound together and her back was on fire and tired of being arched from how stretched she was. Her toes were barely touching the ground, so all of her weight was hanging off her hands.

The room was dark around her. Gaston had left little more than half an hour ago. She needed to find a way to get loose before his next visit. She growled her frustration when she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Besides that, she was nearly useless hanging from the bedposts.

 _The bedposts!_

Kicking off her slippers, Belle used her feet to push herself up the post - at the same time feeling with her hands for something to grab hold of. When she had pushed herself high enough, she managed to circle her right hand over the rounded head of the post she was hooked to. With the little strength that she had left she loosened the rope where it was wrapped around the pole, and slid it up and off the post. Luckily for her, Gaston had been sloppy when securing her to the bed.

She fell to the ground in a heap. Her body ached from the hours of abuse it had endured. Quickly, she sat up and made fast work of her bound hands. The knot was complicated and secured tightly. Unfortunately for her, he spent a lot more time binding her hands together than he did securing her to the bed. She'd have to cut it off somehow. Using her hands and feet to feel around, Belle searched the room.

 _Aha!_

How lucky she was to have found a hunting knife in the bedside drawer. Now, she only had to work out a way use it to cut the rope. Her hands were bound too tightly together for her to slip it between. Sinking to her knees, Belle wedged the knife between her thighs and started sliding her wrists against it, careful not to move too quickly for fear of harming herself. After several achingly long minutes, the ropes fell away.

 _At last!_

Her arms and wrists ached terribly. Feeling with her fingers, she knew that her wrists were bleeding. Using the hunting knife, she cut off pieces from the hem of her dressing robe and tied a strip around each wrist. She clutched the knife firmly in her right hand and worked her way toward the door. Fumbling with the doorknob, she nearly screamed when she discovered that it had been locked.

She felt around on her hands and knees and found her slippers at the foot of the bed. Slipping into them, she went toward the small window on the far side of the room. It was low enough that she could reach it, but looking out, she could see that she was two stories high. Assessing the situation, she decided that, with the right aim, she could survive the fall. She only needed to aim for the bushes and avoid hitting the hard ground.

The window was small but she was a slight, slender woman. She was certain she could squeeze through. Pushing the shutters fully open, Belle hoisted herself onto the windowsill, head first. Looking around her she noticed sturdy vines crawling up the walls of the building. She reached for them and pulled herself through and out. She stifled a scream when her hands slipped and she began to descend the vines rapidly. At the last moment she launched herself off to the side and landed safely in a bush.

Scrambling to her feet, Belle straightened out what was left of her robe and tightened it around her. Knife still in hand, she scurried around the side of the building in search of the road and a horse. She had to get back to her Beast.

She ducked down when she heard voices at the front of the building, and realized that this entire time she had been held inside the tavern! She didn't recognize the room she was in and assumed it must have been Gaston's. The crook had blindfolded her the moment they reached his horse on the edge of the forest. But where was he?

Her question was quickly answered when she recognized one of the voices that spoke at the front of the tavern.

"Not now, Lefou! Do as you're told. I want you to gather all the men you can and as quickly as possible. In the morning, we're setting off to that castle and if it's the last thing I do, I will kill that beast!"

Belle gasped. Apparantly, kidnapping her wasn't enough for that horrid man. He planned to take her love from her! She wouldn't allow it.

"B-but, Gaston! A beast? I thought you said the old man was mad? You had him locked away for Christ's sake!"

"Once Belle is my wife, I'll have the Constable release him. Until then, he stays."

Belle was seething. Gaston had her father thrown in the madhouse as leverage to force her hand to marry him! She wanted nothing more than to gut him with the knife she held. But right now, she had to get back to the castle. While she hated the idea of her father being locked away in that place, she knew he was safe from harm.

"I'm not so sure a - "

"That's enough, Lefou. We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired and rather anxious to get back to my bride."

"Belle is _here?"_

That was her cue. She had to get out of there and _fast._ Slinking down lower, Belle rushed to the opposite side of the building and made a run for it. Up ahead she could see the roads come into view. All she needed now was a horse, and she would be on her way. Freedom was so close, she could taste it.

A branch snapped behind her and she whirled around and hit a wall. A very sturdy, muscular wall. Her mind went to the worst place possible and she opened her mouth to scream, at the same time lifting her weapon and readying herself to strike.

 _Gaston had found her!_

Before the sound could leave her lips, a firm hand muffled her cries of terror and another clamped around her wrist, halting her attack.

"Shh, Belle," a deep, gentle voice spoke. She recognized that voice. "It's alright."

With wide eyes, Belle looked up to face the man that held her. Brown eyes met blue, and she collapsed against him with relief.

"Adam," she sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh, Adam. I thought Gaston had found me. I only just got out of there."

Adam cradled her against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling out the knots - along with some twigs and leaves. She was certain she looked a mess. She didn't care, though. She was safe. Her friend had come for her. A dull ache in her heart reminded her that Beast was more than likely still angry with her. She wished more than anything that he had been the one to come after her, but she understood his position.

She was just glad her friend still cared enough to seek her out. It had been a while since they had met in the castle and talked, and yet, he came for her!

"Are you alright, Belle? Let me see you."

She stepped out of his arms so he could take a look at her. His jaw tensed and his eyes burned with a fury she had never seen in her friend's eyes before. The usually flirty and seductive prince looked about ready to commit murder. He gently cupped her cheek and she winced when his fingers brushed over the bruise that had formed there. He released her face instantly and lifted her hands to inspect her wrists. Sliding down her makeshift bandages, he looked her over. A low growl formed in his throat and she was reminded of her Beast.

"I'll kill him," he muttered, replacing her bandage and pulling her against him.

Belle wrapped her arms around Adam and held him close, savoring his warmth and the sense of security she felt. She was so happy to see him, but she wanted to see her beast more. After a beat, she released him and took a step back.

"Adam," she said as she looked up at his handsome face, "we have to get back to the castle. I have to warn Beast! Gaston plans to assemble a group of men and attack in the morning! We must hurry!"

"Belle, there's something I need to tell you," he said, his brows drawing together and his face setting into a frown. Fear struck her heart and filled her with worry.

"Has something happened to him?" she asked, grabbing the Prince's biceps and shaking him, "Tell me! Is he alright?"

Adam's face relaxed and he gave her a warm smile. "He's fine, Belle, but yes, something has happened to him."

She began to panic. She didn't want to think of what might have happened to her beloved.

"Tell me!" she exclaimed, digging her nails into the sleeves of his shirt, "what happened to him?"

Adam looked around them for a moment and then brought his gaze back to hers.

"This isn't the time or the place. Come. Let me take you back to the castle. I have my horse waiting just on the edge of town. We'll talk once you're safe at home."

Reluctantly, she agreed and went with him. She just wanted to get home to her love, but whatever Adam had to tell her was driving her nuts. The Prince led her through the sleeping town to his horse. He lifted her onto the stallion's back and climbed on in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his back.

A moment later, they were off.

* * *

Relief washed over her the moment she saw the castle gates come into view. Belle was surprised to see soldiers on either side of them, and even more surprised when they came to open the gates for them. Something felt very off. She had never seen other people in the castle besides Adam and herself.

As soon as they were through the gates, Belle slid off the stallion's back and ran through the courtyard, eager to get back to her beast. She noticed there wasn't any snow on the ground, and the once frozen castle grounds were now bursting with greenery and beauty and... _life._

"Belle!" Adam called from behind her, but she ignored him.

Her lungs burned from the exertion but she refused to slow down. She needed to tell Beast she was sorry for leaving. She had to explain that she thought it was the only way to save his life. She wanted to tell him that she loved him more than anything, and that she would stay with him always. She needed to free her father from the madhouse and ensure that Gaston never harmed anyone she loved again.

She reached the front doors and nearly yelped when they were pulled open for her. A smartly dressed older man held the door for her and bowed his head when she acknowledged him.

"Where is Beast?" she asked the man, and his eyes widened. Her heart sank. Something was really wrong.

She bolted, running straight for the stairs. On her way, she bumped into a tall, handsome young man.

"Mademoiselle! You have returned!"

She froze on the spot. His voice was so very familiar, but she was certain she did not know him.

"You know me?" she asked cautiously, looking the man over. He was tall and lean and very attractive. He had brown hair, brown eyes, golden skin, and was dressed impeccably.

"Oh, _pardonne-moi s'il vous plait,_ " he said, flashing her a brilliant smile, "It is I, Lumiere."

Her jaw hit the floor.

"L-Lumiere? B-but...you're..."

"Human? Yes, very much so. I suspect I have you to thank for that, mademoiselle."

She was shocked. She didn't understand what on Earth was happening in this castle.

" _Me?_ What did I do? Where is Beast? I need to speak to him!" She felt flustered and overwhelmed. "I need to sit," she said.

Lumiere guided her into the sitting room where a fire burned on the hearth. She lowered herself into the largest chair, the one that belonged to her beast, and closed her eyes. She just needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

"What happened?" she finally asked, opening her eyes. Lumiere opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the front doors burst open and slammed shut again.

"Belle!" Adam called, and he sounded worried.

"I'm in here," she yelled, keeping her gaze on Lumiere.

"I'll let you two have some time alone," the servant said, hurrying off before she could speak a word of protest.

Adam entered the room and rounded the large chair. He lowered onto his knee and took both her hands in his larger ones.

"Adam," she began, feeling close to tears. Beast hadn't come to greet her, and everything around her was... _different._ Her mind felt like it was going into overload. "Please, just tell me what's going on?"

"The castle's curse has been lifted," he said.

Curse? He had never mentioned a curse, though she suspected as much since she was staying in an enchanted castle.

"When? How?" she asked, leaning forward.

Adam shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. Her belly flipped and she didn't understand why she was reacting to him this way. Yes, he was dreamy and beautiful, but she loved Beast. She was certain of it.

"Because," he said, clearing his throat and reaching up to cup her face in his warm hand, "you love me. And I love you."

Belle furrowed her brows and studied him. He reminded her so much of her Beast, yet he wasn't him. Her heart filled with a strange sort of warmth at his words, but she couldn't accept them. Could she?

"Adam I - "

"It's hard to explain this, because I know I told you to love the Beast. The thing I didn't tell you, was that the beast and I are...one."

"Excuse me?" Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Adam actually suggesting that he and Beast were one and the same? Impossible. Right?

"I was the beast, Belle. That was my curse. An enchantress put a spell on this castle and all who lived here. She turned me into that monster because..."

Her heart was a pounding drum in her chest. She could hardly breathe.

"I was cruel," he continued, brushing his thumb gently over her bruised cheek, "and I was blind. Unless I learned to love, and unless another could love me as the monster I was, I would be doomed to live out my life as that creature."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she took it all in. Could it be? Her eyes darted between his. She looked deep into those sapphire jewels and could see the way they burned with love. The same way Beast's eyes had been whenever he looked at her. Tentatively, she reached for him and stroked her fingers along his brow. She traced the features of his face, and in her mind's eye she saw her beast.

Her curiosity piqued, she lifted his arm and rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow. Adam watched her carefully and his eyes twinkled with amusement. There, on his forearm, she found four jagged scars. A memory of the night Beast had saved her from the wolves entered her mind, followed by one of herself, tending to his wounds. Adam's scar perfectly matched that of the beast's. Belle gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"It _is_ you," she whispered, and more tears fell from her eyes.

Adam stood and lifted her into his arms. "Come," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair, "we both need a bath."

* * *

The Prince lowered Belle onto her feet in front of the tub. Her eyes drooped and she swayed a little. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. If he hadn't let that man take her away, she would never be in this condition.

Carefully, Adam pushed the tattered remains of her robe off her slender shoulders. The garment fell away and revealed her creamy, naked body. He couldn't help but sweep his gaze over her delightful curves and was pleased that with the acceptance of her bruised cheek and chaffed wrists, she was otherwise unmarked.

Her hands gripped his biceps and she steadied herself against him. Adam bent to lift her up again and lowered her into the steaming tub. She groaned when her skin made contact with the warm water and her eyes fluttered closed.

Making fast work of his own clothing, Adam quickly undressed and stepped into the tub with her. He pulled her against his chest so that her back was to his front, and reached for a bar of soap and a cloth from a small table beside the tub.

Working the bar against the cloth until it lathered, he gently washed her shoulders and back. When he was finished, he brought the washcloth to her front and began to wash her chest and breasts. She leaned against him, resting the back of her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him. Lifting her arms above her head, she thrust her fingers into his hair and tugged his face down for a kiss.

With his hands all wet and soapy, he cupped her breasts and kissed her slowly and deeply. She moaned into his mouth and parted her lips for him, allowing him entrance. Their tongues tangled and their teeth clashed as the kiss grew more passionate. He worked his hands lower, washing the flat plane of her belly and finally reaching between her legs. Releasing the washcloth, Adam brought the bar of soap between her thighs and cleaned her thoroughly - eventually forgetting the soap altogether as his fingers pushed past the nest of soft brown curls and parted her netherlips. She gasped into his mouth and her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his face harder against hers.

"Beast," she whispered, making him laugh.

"Do you miss him?" he asked, sliding his hands down her thighs and back up to her waist.

Belle turned in his arms and knelt between his legs, smirking when his erection poked her belly button.

"It's strange," she said, still running her fingers through his hair with one hand while caressing his face with the other, "but a part of me feels as though I've always known it was you."

"I love you, Belle," he said, running his hands up her back and bringing her against him, "you saved me."

She shook her head and smiled at him, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too. It's _you_ that saved _me._ " She continued to stroke his face and hair, and a frown marred her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry I left," she whispered, "I was so afraid...I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. He said he'd kill you - "

"Shh," Adam cooed, "I understand now. I was angry at first, I'll admit, but I realized why it is that you left. And then I saw you, and you said you loved me. It was the most wonderful thing in the world to hear, and before I knew it, I was a man again. I'm just sorry it took me so long to come after you. I never should have let you go."

"What do you mean you saw me?" she asked. Adam looked down at her and smiled.

"Let me show you," he said. They both stood and stepped out of the tub, and he grabbed a plush towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. She giggled when he dried her hair and the rest of her body. When he was finished, Belle took the towel from him and began to dry him. His entire body came alive at her touch, and he felt his cheeks pinken when his cock became painfully hard.

Belle didn't show any signs of discomfort at his body's reaction to her. Instead, once she had finished drying him, she gazed at his erection with lust. Adam watched the way her nipples pebbled and groaned when she bit her lower lip and peeked up at him through thick lashes. If he didn't get them both out of there, he would forget all about showing her the enchanted mirror, and they wouldn't leave the bedroom for days.

He wrapped a fluffy robe over her body and put the towel around his waist before leading her out to the bedroom. He watched her and smiled as she marveled at how different the suite was since the last time she saw it. All had been repaired and returned to normal. The enchanted rose was no more, but he still had the mirror in his possession. Whether it worked still, he wasn't sure.

Taking Belle's hand, he led her to the table where the heavy gold mirror rested. She reached for it with fascination and turned it over in her slender hands. She lifted it to her face and gazed at her own reflection.

"I don't understand," she said, looking up at him with those beguiling, chocolate eyes.

"It was enchanted," he said, cupping her cheek, "It showed me whatever I commanded. And I wanted to see you. I saw the way that cockroach treated you, tied you up. Put his hands on you," he growled out the last part. "And then, you said you loved me. Despite the horrible thing I let happen to you."

She furrowed her brows and rested her palm over his where he held her face. "You never did anything horrible to me."

"Of course, I did. I imprisoned your father, and then you. I forced you to stay here with me, and I fell madly and helplessly in love with you, even when I didn't deserve you. Even when I still don't. And then I let that vermin take you away from me. I let him hurt you because I was too stubborn and blind to see that you were only trying to protect me. You put everyone else before you. You have since the moment I met you. You're too good for me, Belle. But I am selfish because I want you still."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she leaned into his palm, turning to press a kiss to it. "I was lost before I found you. My beast, my Adam."

"As was I," he said. She smiled up at him and her entire face lit up with it. His heart squeezed in his chest. He loved her so much. She was everything to him. Leaning down, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She pressed her tiny frame against his larger one and he reveled in the feeling of her soft body on his hard one.

When the kiss ended, she rested her head against his chest and held him. He felt like he could stay that way all day with her. Alas, he could not. She needed rest and so did he. Scooping her up, he walked her to the bed and laid her on it. She smiled and he noticed that she still cradled the mirror to her chest.

"I don't know if it still works," he said, pointing at the looking glass, "but it's yours if you want it."

Belle sat up on the bed and held the mirror in front of her. "I'd like to see my father please," she said. A tiny gasp left her lips and Adam rushed to her side and looked into the glass with her.

* * *

"I will ask you one last time, old man," Gaston growled in Maurice's face, "has Belle been here to see you?"

Maurice shook with fear. He knew what this horrible man was capable of, and with his own hands bound in restraints against the bed, he was defenseless.

"I already told you," he pleaded, and his voice trembled with angst, "I haven't seen Belle since that monster took her."

Gaston rose to his full height and began to pace the length of the white-walled room.

"Well, unfortunately for you, Belle has disappeared. She is quite ungrateful, that daughter of yours. I risked my life to save her from that creature and she repaid me by running off in the middle of the night!"

Maurice swallowed the lump in his throat. He was glad that Belle had escaped Gaston's clutches. He wasn't sure which monster frightened him more; the one in the castle, or the one in the room with him now. He hoped that wherever she was, she was safe. But something Gaston said stood out to him.

"Why is that unfortunate for me?" the inventor asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"Because your freedom depended on her agreeing to marry me. Not only did she refuse after I brought her to safety, but she left. I'm afraid this will be the last visit you receive from me, old man. And I will no longer be paying for your stay here, therefore, you will be shipped off to the city. Do you have any idea what these places are like in the city?" the hunter's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"N-no," Maurice whispered, knowing that whatever the answer would be, he would not like it.

"Let's just say you've been treated quite well here. If only you had given me your daughter's hand a long time ago. Now, you will live out the rest of your pathetic days rotting away in a cell in Paris!"

* * *

"Adam, please we have to help him!" Belle cried, dropping the mirror and turning into his arms.

"Hush, my love. I will take care of this. You need not worry about a thing. Get some rest. I need to speak with my men and execute your father's extraction from that facility."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Adam!" Belle peppered kisses all over his face and he couldn't contain his smile. He caught her face and held her still so he could kiss her properly.

"You're most welcome, Belle."

She smiled at him, but it fell away quickly. Her eyes grew wide. "What about Gaston?" she asked in a panicked voice, "he planned to attack the palace in the morning."

Adam's mood darkened at the mention of the swine's name. "When I get my hands on him," he said, and then thought the better of it, "don't worry, darling. Justice will be served."

* * *

 **Hello, lovely readers!**

 **As a thank you for your continued support and patience, I've given you this rather long chapter and I really hope you do enjoy it! I have only two weeks of school left, and then I will be able to focus on finishing this story and hopefully to work on my other projects as well. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Happy reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Freedom

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: FREEDOM**

* * *

"You summoned me, Your Excellency?"

Adam looked up from his desk as Coggsworth entered the study. It was strange to see a rather large man in place of the French clock he had become accustomed to over the last decade.

"Yes, come in," the Prince replied, setting down his quill and parchment. Since the curse had been lifted, so had the veil which shrouded the memories of his subjects. Gaston's attempt to invade the castle fell short, for no man was brave enough to take on the royal army. Adam's spies had reported the pitiful attempt to gather men, stating the former captain nearly soiled his own reputation with his vengeful plot

As each day passed, more villagers appeared on the castle doorsteps - having just remembered that the kingdom existed. His royal duties had begun to pile up rapidly.

There were many changes he wanted to make, and so many villagers he wanted to help. He barely had time to spend with his precious Belle since the day he brought her home. She was understanding, though. Right now, his number one priority was tracking down her father, Maurice.

Since the night he was turned back into a man, so much had happened. He had gathered his servants and had planned to have the old inventor freed from the Home for the Mentally Ill first thing in the morning, but it appeared he had been too late. In his anger, Gaston had the old man moved that very night. They had been unable to locate him since. Gaston, too, had disappeared - much to the Prince's disappointment.

The only lead he had was that he would be somewhere in Paris. The city, however, was large, and there were a number of homes he could have been placed in. It also didn't help that it was outside the borders of his immediate Kingdom. He would have to contact the current Duke of the land, and from what he had learned these past few days, the man was more bitter than the prince himself had been before he was cursed.

Nevertheless, he had sent out an urgent letter with one of his most trusted servants, Lumiere. He could only hope that the Duke would concede and help him so that he could free Belle's father and finally begin his life with her.

"How may I be of service, Your Grace?" Coggsworth approached Adam's desk and bowed respectfully.

"Where is Belle?" he asked, leaning back in his leather chair and running his fingers through his golden hair.

"Last I heard, she was in the courtyard with Chip, Sire."

"Excellent," Adam replied, leaning forward to open a drawer in his carved oak desk. From within, he pulled out a large, pink diamond. He had discovered it amongst the family jewels which were left to him by his late father. While he never cared for the man, the stone itself was flawless, and the perfect fit for his beloved. "I need you to have this stone cut and fitted into the finest ring money can buy. I need it by tomorrow night."

The Head of Household took the diamond and held it up to the light. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and a smile broke across his round face.

"Master," he exclaimed, giving the Prince a wide grin, "does this mean - "

"Yes, Coggsworth," Adam interjected, "I plan to propose to Belle. I'd wanted to get this mess with her father sorted out first, but I can't wait any longer. I need her to be my wife. And it's about time I took my place as King."

An awkward silence settled between the two men as Coggsworth continued to smile like a fool. Unsure how to end the uncomfortable moment, the Prince looked away first.

"That will be all, Coggsworth."

The servant perked up as if awakening from a strange dream and immediately bowed. "Certainly, Your Majesty." He scurried out the door and the Prince chuckled under his breath.

Setting aside his pile of paperwork, he resolved to locate his soon-to-be Princess.

* * *

Belle sat in the rose garden with Chip on her lap and a book in her hand. The little boy had been eager to spend time with her since the moment his human form had been resumed. She didn't mind, though, since Adam was so very busy running things in the Kingdom and getting everything back in order.

Reading to Chip reminded her of the days she would read to the town's children in Villeneuve. She was surprised that she didn't miss her home as much as she thought she would. She no longer had a place there. The castle was her home now. Adam was her home.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Mrs. Potts walking up the path toward the bench where she sat with Chip. Setting the book down, she shifted the boy in her lap and realized he was fast asleep with his little head resting on her shoulder.

"I'll take him, deary," said Mrs. Potts, reaching for the lad and lifting him from Belle's embrace. "Lunch will be served in just a few minutes, love. Shall I bring it out here?"

"Oh, no," Belle said, standing to stretch her legs, "I'll be in shortly. Thank you, Mrs. Potts."

The stout old woman bowed her head and disappeared back up the path with a sleeping Chip in her arms.

Belle straightened out her skirt and slipped the book she had been reading into the front pocket of her apron. She turned toward the castle, intending to go inside for lunch when a muscled arm curled around her waist and pulled her back - making her lose her balance.

"Where are you going, Princess?"

Immediately, she smiled and relaxed against the man she loved, glancing at him over her shoulder and giving him a false disapproving look.

"Why, Your Highness, you of all people should know I am no princess," she teased, turning in his arms and curling her hands around his neck.

"Nonsense," Adam said, pulling her against him and brushing his lips against hers, "you're every bit a princess to me."

Belle stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently. "Not in the traditional sense of the word."

Adam smirked and cupped her face in his hand. "We'll see."

She loved when he was playful like this. Even when he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he made time to make her feel cherished. She felt a pang in her chest as she was reminded of her father. He was the only man to make her feel loved for all her life before now. She missed him terribly.

"Any news on my father?" she asked Adam, and his face fell in regret. He didn't have to say it - she knew he was doing everything he could. "Maybe tomorrow," she said, wanting to remain optimistic.

"I'm waiting to hear back from the Duke. The moment I have his response my men will sweep the streets of Paris and find him. I promise you, Belle."

She smiled at him. She knew he meant every word. His concern for her father made her feel touched. It did nothing to quell her anger toward Gaston, though. No word in the French vocabulary could describe how furious she was with that man. She was mad enough to wish horrible things for him - something which was very out of character for her.

"Wherever Gaston is, I hope he's suffering as much as my father is. He's a horrible man! Oh, I just - " her face turned red and her breathing picked up as she allowed herself to become worked up, "I _hate_ him!" She thunked her forehead against Adam's hard chest and shook her head. "I've never hated anyone in my life," she whispered, "look what he's reduced me to."

She felt the deep rumble in Adam's chest before she heard it, and suddenly he was laughing loudly. She scrunched up her face in disapproval. "What's so funny?"

"You are," he said, taking her face in both his hands and smiling down at her. When his sapphire eyes sparkled that way, she nearly forgot the rest of the world. It would be so easy to lose herself in those beautiful eyes of his. "You're so cute, Belle. Your heart is so pure that you feel guilty for being angry when you have every right to be. You are entitled to hate that piece of shit," he said, his voice lowering an octave as his own distaste began to show, "I know I do."

"You have such a way with words, my prince," she retorted, giving him a sly smile. He returned it and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What can I say?" he chuckled, "I was born to be a diplomat."

Belle slapped his chest playfully and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Her stomach began to grumble and she was reminded of the lunch that was waiting for her inside. "Care to join me for lunch?" she asked.

"Well, princess, I am hungry - but not for food," he said, his voice low and husky. Her thighs immediately clenched at his words and she felt her nipples pebble beneath her dress. She hadn't made love with Adam since - well, come to think of it, she hadn't made love with _Adam_ at all. Their last encounter was when she gave him her innocence, and he had still been the Beast. In truth, she was a little nervous about being with him that way. She was just so accustomed to the Beast's touch, that it almost felt like a betrayal - even when she knew they were the same man all along.

Picking up on her silence, Adam pulled her against him and thrust his fingers into her hair. He tilted her face up toward his and gave her a gentle kiss. "It's me, Belle," he said as he stroked her hair softly. "But I understand if you're not ready."

She didn't want to disappoint him. She loved him, after all. And, of course, she wanted to be with him in a way only lovers could. Reminding herself that this gorgeous man in front of her was, indeed, the Beast she had fallen in love with all along, she touched his face and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe we could - " her cheeks flushed at what she was about to say, for she still wasn't used to being forward like this, " - work up an appetite?"

Adam's handsome face split in two as a wide grin spread across his features. "I do have a bit of a sweet tooth," he replied, and she cocked her head to the side, "for peaches."

Her eyes broadened and she felt the hot blush burn her cheeks. It was odd to have this conversation with Adam when it was one she had only shared with her beast. It helped in a way, though, and she built up the courage to take his hand in hers and lead him toward the castle. Adam immediately picked up on her cue and scooped her into his arms - just as he did the first time they had finally made love.

They rushed into the castle and passed the servants on the way. Mrs. Potts called to them from the hall.

"Lunch is served, Master."

"Leave it outside the bedroom door," he replied without making eye contact. Belle got a glimpse of Mrs. Potts' face on their way up the stairs and sort of wished the ground would swallow her whole. Adam had unintentionally announced to the entire castle that he would be taking her upstairs to do...well, what they were about to do. She had to learn to get over her embarrassment. Everyone knew they loved one another, and of course, it would be assumed that they would express that love in the bedroom.

She just wished the staff wasn't so aware of when that was happening.

Adam quickly distracted her mind when he turned down the west wing and brought them both into his bedroom. She hadn't spent the night in this room with him since the night he brought her home. It had been one of the most wonderful nights of sleep she had ever had, curled up in his warm embrace with their bodies pressed closely together. The following day he had gone straight to work as the prince of the kingdom and she had automatically gone to sleep in her own room, back in the east wing.

Adam hadn't said anything about it, and she assumed it was where he wanted her. She, however, would prefer to share his bedroom and decided she would bring up the matter tonight.

Adam pushed the heavy doors to his bedroom open and set her down in front of the massive bed. Her cheeks flushed as her body became painfully aware of just how alone they were. Adam's gaze smoldered and she watched as his pupils blew wide, leaving only a tiny ring of blue around them. His desire for her rolled off him in waves and rushed through her, igniting her blood and sending heat sweeping through her entire body.

He lifted a hand and palmed her face - his thumb brushing over her lower lip and across her cheek. She leaned into his touch and absorbed his warmth through that tiny point of contact. It was enough to have her knees giving out beneath her. The Prince's other hand snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her entire body flush against his. Her soft curves fit nicely against his powerful frame - as though they were made for each other.

Dipping his head, Adam captured her lips in a searing kiss and pushed all thoughts from her mind so that she only thought of what they were doing now. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she lifted a knee, wanting to curl a leg around his waist. As if hearing her thoughts, Adam slid his hand from her waist, around her bottom, and under her right knee, hiking her leg up and around his waist. The fingers of his right hand delved into her soft hair and gripped her tightly, forcing her head back and giving him better access to her mouth.

A tiny moan escaped her when his tongue pushed past her lips and stroked her own. He grunted in response and kissed her deeper. Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled out the ribbon that held it in a low ponytail so she could thrust her fingers into his soft tresses and tug him closer to her. It was strange and exhilarating at the same time, knowing that this devastatingly gorgeous man was her Beast. She felt as though she was getting to know his body all over again. Rather than being surrounded by his soft, warm fur, she felt the heat of his smooth skin scalding her wherever they were skin-to-skin.

Dragging her fingers down his neck and over his shoulders, Belle reveled in the feel of his hard muscles beneath his overcoat. She thought him very handsome in his royal attire, but right now the clothes served as little more than a barrier to what was underneath - a body she wanted to acquaint herself with.

Tentatively, she lifted her hands to the buttons on his coat and began to fumble with them - struggling to focus on the task when Adam's tongue swirled around her mouth, sending sparks down her spine. He chuckled against her mouth when she loosed a frustrated little growl, and his hands engulfed hers - guiding her fingers over the buttons and aiding her in her task to undo them. Together, they made fast work of his top coat and it fell away, leaving his cream shirt behind.

Adam ran his large hands down Belle's sides and gripped the skirt of her dress hungrily. Her own hands found their way to the waist of his pants and untucked his shirt - shoving it up his hard body and breaking their kiss long enough to pull it off over his head. Her Prince panted as he watched her hands skate over his contoured chest and his eyes darkened further - speaking of his desire for her. He bent to kiss her once more and scooped her into his arms, turning at the same time to lower her onto the large bed.

She felt something heavy weigh against her thigh and remembered the book tucked in her apron. She sat up and carefully untied the apron before setting it to the side. Adam loomed over her and caged her in with his powerful body. His hands flew to the front of her dress and began to pull at the ribbons that kept the garment closed over her breasts. He tugged the fabric down and off her shoulders, helping her slip her arms through the holes so he could drag it down to her waist and off her hips. Beneath the dress, she wore her underclothes and corset.

Adam quickly wrapped his arms around her and untied the corset, discarding it somewhere on the floor beside the bed. His gaze burned into her and ran over every curve of her body, wrapped in nothing more than her silk underclothes. He palmed her breasts and squeezed them gently - leaning over to kiss her at the same time. Belle groaned as pleasure wracked her entire body in response to his expert touch. He growled low against her mouth and her nipples hardened at the sound. It reminded her so much of her Beast. His warm hands grabbed the collar of her underclothes and before she had a moment to process what was happening, she heard the delicate fabric tear as her Prince ripped it away from her body to reveal her creamy bare skin.

Her breathing accelerated as the thrill of what he'd just done surrounded her. Adam guided her gently onto her back and covered her body with his. His bare chest rubbed against hers as he laved at her throat and sucked her jugular - biting down with blunt teeth. His hands cupped her breasts and slid down to her waist where his nails dug into her supple flesh. She gasped when his right hand found the inside of her thigh and he stroked her sensitive nub with the pad of his middle finger. He repeated the action, eliciting a moan from her, and dipped his long finger into her hot core.

Belle cried out softly against his ear and dug her fingers into his shoulders, needing something solid to ground her. Adam trailed kisses down her throat to her chest and continued down the flat plane of her stomach - stopping to dip his tongue into her naval and swirl it around. Her fingers thrust into his golden hair and her head fell to the side as she panted against the intense sensations he brought out in her.

His hands cupped the backs of her thighs and lifted her legs, bending them at the knee and resting them over his shoulders. Belle watched him with hooded eyes as he inhaled her scent before pressing a feather-light kiss to her vulva. She tensed at the contact, her body wound tight as anticipation rushed through her.

"Relax, Beauty," Adam whispered as he blew gently on her aroused bud - making her shudder and moan. She tried to obey his command, willing her body to relax into the mattress so she could enjoy what was to come. He flicked his tongue out and licked her clitoris, tearing a desire-drenched moan from her throat. He delved into her wet folds and devoured her, stroking her with his warm tongue and setting her blood on fire. She writhed on the bed and grasped his hair tightly - throwing her head back and releasing a scream as the sensations in her groin began to build. He was merciless in his assault - tongue flicking her bundle of nerves and soft lips wrapping around to suck the pleasure from her.

She could feel herself becoming drenched as he worked his mouth on her. Belle found herself losing control and in a moment of wild abandon, released his hair and grabbed her own breasts - squeezing them and biting her lower lip as she wrestled with the immense pleasure that overflowed her. Stars exploded behind her eyelids when Adam shoved two fingers into her core and suckled her clit again, this time pinching it between his teeth and nibbling her gently. Her thighs shook and her stomach clenched as her release tore through her, and she felt the wetness leave her lower lips in a rush.

Her hands fell away from her breasts and she panted heavily - eyes closed and lips parted as she gasped for air. Adam's mouth was still on her, gently lapping at her vulva and bringing her down from the intense orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her and made a show of sucking them clean - causing her cheeks to flush a bright scarlet color.

"Delicious," he murmured, climbing up the length of her body and pressing a wet kiss to her open mouth. Her arousal ramped up when she tasted her own desire on him, and she found herself wanting to do naughty things to her prince.

Belle gripped Adam's shoulders and forced him down onto the mattress as she climbed and straddled his hips. He looked up at her lovingly and ran his hands up and down her sides. She bent to kiss his sensual mouth before darting out her tongue and licking a trail down to his belly button. She pressed kisses to his abdomen and followed the lines of the defined V below his hips, pulling his trousers down as she did so. Adam lifted his hips off the bed so that she could slide his pants off, and his impressive erection sprang free of its confines.

Belle studied it carefully, appreciating its beauty despite the difference in size to that of the Beast. He was still quite large and the breadth of his shaft had her thighs clenching as she imagined what he would feel like inside her. She wrapped her fingers around the wide base and tightened her grip, tearing a quiet gasp from him. She licked her lips as she watched a tiny bead of moisture form at the head of his cock, and bent forward to press her mouth to it. She kissed it away and parted her lips, letting the soft head of his rod slide into her wet mouth. Adam's fingers flew into her hair as she swallowed him - feeling quite pleased that she was able to sheath him in her mouth, unlike last time.

She bobbed her head up and down and swirled her tongue around, using her lips to sheath her teeth so that she wouldn't hurt him. Her motions became more rhythmic as she released her inhibitions and lost herself in pleasing the man she loved. She knew she was doing something right when his groans became louder and his breathing was more labored. She could feel that he was close as his cock hardened further and lengthened in her mouth. She cupped his balls with her hands and felt them draw up and tighten in preparation for their release.

Suddenly, he ripped her away and lifted her into his arms, stealing her breath with a fervent kiss. He rolled so that he was on top of her and parted her legs with his knees, lining his cock up at her entrance. Belle clenched his shoulders and bucked her hips up, begging him to take her. He obeyed, grabbing her thighs and sinking his thick length into her slick folds. She sighed as he pushed himself in up to the hilt, filling her and setting her blood aflame.

His dark eyes bore into hers as he pulled his hips back and rocked forward - hitting her deepest point and making her mewl beneath him. He began a steady rhythm and dipped his head into the crook of her neck so that he could lave her throat as he made love to her. She had never thought that sex could feel this amazing, this intimate. In every one of his strokes, she could feel his love for her and how much he wanted her. It was the same for her - her walls clenching around him and her pussy soaking as he pumped her steadily.

Their bodies were so close, she could feel his warmth envelope her and seep into her skin just as his soul wrapped around hers. They were one, and she saw with such clarity just how right they were for one another. It was as if he were made especially for her, and her life had been empty before she knew him. As his hands swept over her body, caressing her gently while his lips worshipped her, she felt a kind of bliss she never thought possible. It was as if she had transcended into a higher place - beyond the material world. In her love's arms nothing else mattered. The world didn't exist and their problems were but distant figures on the horizon. She could so easily forget all the horror she had endured before this. With every stroke, Adam erased the terror she had lived through and showed her there was so much beauty in the world. A world she had never known existed, but one she would have a lifetime to enjoy with her prince by her side.

The building in her groin reached its peak and a soft cry fell from her lips as she detonated in his arms. Her walls milked his cock and her legs tightened around his waist - hands digging into his hair as she pulled him closer. His lips found hers and he devoured her lips passionately, all the while thrusting into her and loving her through the duration of her orgasm. His hands framed her face and he pulled back to look at her.

"I love you," he murmured, and his face screwed up as his own release rushed through him. She felt jets of his hot seed fill her and he shook against her but never tore his eyes away from hers. His lips descended on hers and he kissed her slow and deep - their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible. When he pulled away, there were drops of sweat on his brow and his features were relaxed - sated.

"I love you, too," Belle said, smiling at him as she caressed his cheek and felt herself get lost in that ocean-blue gaze. She wanted to stay in his arms forever and forget the outside world. She felt so safe in his arms, it was a wonder she had ever survived without him before.

There came a knock at the door followed by Coggsworth's voice speaking, "Your Grace?"

Adam groaned and dropped his forehead between her breasts before answering, "What is it?"

"We've received word from the Duke, Sir."

* * *

 **Hello darling readers! I apologize this chapter took me a while to get out to you, I wanted it to be perfect! There are some exciting things ahead for our protagonists and I'm excited to share them with you! I have about 4 weeks off from school and my hope is to get a few more chapters out to you before I go back. I am so excited to announce that I aced my final with a 92% and ended the semester with an 84% average! I appreciate those of you who have been cheering me on for school, as it hasn't been easy and your support means so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to follow, favorite, and of course, REVIEW! I love reading your comments!**

 **Happy reading!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Politics

**CHAPTER TWENTY:** **POLITICS**

* * *

Adam strode toward Duke Martin's estate with purpose. His guards trailed behind him quietly. The prince held his head up high and walked with his shoulders squared. The determination was written on his handsome face. He was less than pleased when he had received Antoine Martin's message. It was far from what he had expected - which was polite cooperation. Instead, he had received a rather rude denial to his request - which was more of an order, but perhaps Adam had been too kind in his own message.

He approached the guards that stood in front of the large double doors and let his royal guard announce his arrival.

"His Majesty, Prince Adam Baptiste, Dauphin of France, firstborn son of the late King Frances Baptiste IV demands the presence of your Master. Fetch him immediately."

The younger of the two guards flicked his gaze between Adam and the royal guards before turning around and disappearing behind the large doors.

"You will step aside and allow your Prince entrance," said Stefan, head of the royal guard. He glowered at the remaining soldier that stood between his prince and the entrance to the estate. The man looked as though he would refuse, but after a moment's hesitation thought better of it and pushed the doors open.

"Send for your servants," Stefan barked at the man, "His highness will take tea in the drawing room while he waits."

Again, the guard hesitated.

"What sort of circus is the Duke running here? I said fetch the servants immediately! Have you no respect for the Dauphin? Will you refuse a direct order from the royal guard? I should have you arrested for this insolence - "

"Enough," Adam drawled, raising a hand to silence Stefan. "I'm not in the mood for tea. I will, however, wait in the drawing room for Sir Antoine. We have much to discuss."

The flabbergasted guard sputtered an apology and bowed several times before finally leading Adam and his royal guard down a long corrider and into the vast drawing room.

Adam took a seat at one of the large upholstered chairs and crossed one leg over the other. His guards stationed themselves outside the drawing room.

Moments later, the Duke was announced as he entered the sitting area. Adam remained seated, not just because he was the prince, but out of blatant disrespect. Antoine had dared to refuse the future king of France his request, and Adam would not pretend that it did not enrage him. He struggled to keep his temper at bay. The only reason he had not to fly off the handle was the beautiful woman that waited for him in his castle. For her, he would be a better man.

Duke Martin stood at the entryway and gave Adam a look filled with loathing. He bowed his head - barely - and took a few steps before speaking.

"Your Majesty," he spat - the acid in his tone obvious, "to what do I owe the pleasure? Surely, you received my message."

"Antoine," Adam said flatly, but inside a fire raged, "I did, indeed. I'm afraid I don't understand it. I felt it would be more appropriate to speak in person so there isn't any confusion."

"Which part confused you, Your Grace? I was very clear."

Adam clenched his fists in his lap before uncrossing his long legs and rising slowly to his full height. At six-foot-four, he towered over the Duke. His bright blue eyes burned into Antoine as he gave him a menacing look. Reaching into his pocket, the prince removed a folded piece of parchment. He opened it and took a step toward the Duke as he read from it aloud.

"I am afraid I must deny your request. At this time I am unable to allow you or your soldiers entry into my territory. I apologize for being unable to help, and wish you the best of luck in your search."

Adam crumbled the parchment in his fist when he was finished reading and rested his gaze on the other man.

"As I said," Martin spoke, "I was very clear."

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," Adam retorted. "My request, as you called it, was merely a formality. My way of being polite, if you will. While these lands are yours and you are their Duke, I am your Prince, Dauphin of France and your future king. I have the right to strip you of your title and lands. So, I'm afraid it is you, Duke, who is confused in the matter."

The Duke scoffed at the prince and crossed his arms. Adam lifted a single brow and cocked his head to the side. Was he serious?

"My sources tell me, Your Majesty, that you are nothing but the late king's bastard. You have no rightful claim to the throne. Your mother was a peasant - not of royal blood. I am a Duke in my own right. My family is high-born. My father and grandfather before him were Dukes of this land. I come from generations of highly respected men. My claim to the French throne is stronger than yours. So forgive me, Adam, but you are no Prince of mine."

Adam saw red. His arms trembled at his sides and his jaw clenched as he fought for control. Murder ruled his every thought. How dare this man speak of him this way? It was true - his mother had been a peasant woman and he was born a bastard. But at ten years old his father claimed him before the entire kingdom and named him the rightful heir to the throne. Despite the hatred Adam had for his cruel father, he would not allow another to claim the throne that was left to him.

"You dare stake a claim to my throne?" the young Prince hissed through clenched teeth, "I am the rightful heir. My father claimed me before the entire kingdom over 21 years ago. I will take his place as king, and you will obey me, or I will have you arrested for treason!"

"On what charge?" The Duke growled back, "I've commited no crime. The law clearly states that I have a right to stake a claim. I am high-born and come from a pure royal bloodline. My blood isn't mixed with that of a peasant's, unlike yours. The people have a right to know that a more suitable heir is available to rule over France. Let them vote on the matter."

"Vote?" Adam barked, his eyes incredulous and filled with rage, "this is a monarchy, not a democracy! The throne is my birthright, and my power comes from the pope and God himself. How dare you suggest otherwise. I will have my men search every inch of these lands and I will interrogate anyone I see fit until that fugitive and his hostage are found. If I discover that you aided him in any way at all, you will be charged with treason and I will have your head!"

Adam stepped directly in front of the Duke and towered over him. His threatening glare was frightening enough to make a child cry from fear, and the room filled with his rage as it rolled off him in waves - taking over every corner of the drawing room. The Duke continued to glare at the prince but remained silent.

A wise decision.

Had he dared to defy the Dauphin again, Adam was prepared to have him arrested and thrown in the tower right then and there. The man had not only insulted him, but had threatened to stake a claim on his throne. Something which was his God-given birthright. As far as Adam was concerned, a threat against the prince was as good as treason. He didn't understand where the Duke's hostility came from, or how he had come to be so well-informed about Adam's childhood, but he wouldn't let it go unnoticed.

The Duke was most definitly hiding something, and Adam suspected Gaston was involved.

"Stefan," Adam called, still keeping his gaze locked with Antoine's, "search every inch of this estate. Leave no stone unturned. And arrange for Sir Antoine to be guarded until the moment Gaston and Maurice are found. And bring his personal guards and soldiers with us. I want them questioned. Thoroughly."

Stefan bowed and turned to carry out his orders. Adam strode out of the room without speaking another word to the Duke or waiting for him to respond. He was done with him and didn't want to spend another second in the same room as that pretentious asshole. He would get to the bottom of this sitiation once and for all. He couldn't let Belle down. She loved her father as much as she loved Adam, and he knew that. He couldn't let any harm come to her father. He was determined to see Maurice home safe.

More than that, he was desperate to claim Belle as his own once and for all. He already had the ring in his possession, and it was far more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He wanted to see that ring on her delicate finger. He wanted to see the love of his life walk down the aisle in a snow-white gown, smiling all the way up because she was so filled with joy. He wanted to hear her sweet voice speak vows to stay by his side, and he wanted to see her kissable lips mouth out the words "I do."

None of that could come true if he didn't have her father back in the castle, safe and sound.

* * *

Hours had passed and most of staff had retired for bed. The last few guards had migrated to their posts while the others settled into quarters around the estate for a good night's rest. Gaston slid through the narrow passageway and shoved the small door open.

He found himself in the Duke's bedchamber.

Antoine looked up at him from a large sofa, his expression unchanged.

"That was close," Gaston whispered, aware that Adam's guards replaced the Duke's outside the doors.

"Indeed," Antoine drawled, turning his attention back to the raging fire on the hearth, "which is why I'm glad we were prepared for the situation. The information you gave me has proven to be invaluable. Did you see the way the prince squirmed when he realized that another might be able to claim the throne?"

"I'm glad I could help. But there is something you should know," Gaston replied. Duke Martin lifted his eyes to his, his face remaining impassive as he waited for Gaston to continue. "A creature lives within those castle walls. I don't know much about it, other than the fact that it has a deep infatuation for the woman I intend to marry. Once you've staked your claim on the throne, you'll need to win over the privy council as well as the pope. Once you've done so, I suggest you have that animal slaughtered. And the first thing I want is to have Belle delivered to me unharmed, with marriage papers in tow. I refuse to wait any longer - especially if you become king.

"All in good time, Gaston. I am a man of my word. I will deliver on my end. Now, where is the old man?"

"Tied up and unconscious in the tunnel, near the north wing."

The Duke nodded, his eyes remaining cold and impassive.

"Excellent. Then everything is going according to plan."

* * *

 **Hello readers! Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy and of** course **now school is back in full force. I've had two assessments already, and clinical rotations start this week! Wah! Anywho, I know this is a short chapter, but I plan to write another really soon to elaborate on what's going on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to follow and review! Thanks so much!**

 **Happy reading!**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Proposal

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:** **THE PROPOSAL**

* * *

Adam stormed into the castle - his mood dangerously dark. His run-in with the Duke had truly enraged him.

Stefan and a handful of his royal guards remained at Antoine Martine's estate - carrying out Adam's orders to search the premises and question all who worked there.

Right about now, Adam had one thing on his mind: Belle.

When his mood plummeted this way, she was the only thing that could soothe him. The staff at the castle seemed to have the same idea, because when he barged in through the front doors, Mrs. Potts scurried away and mumbled something about retrieving the lady of the castle.

The Prince strode into the drawing room and was relieved to find a fire burning. The flames that jumped on the hearth were cool compared the ones that burned in his soul. He was beyond furious. Still, the heat of the crackling fire warmed him enough that he didn't start flipping over furniture in anger - as was his first instinct.

Adjusting to being a man again after having been a beast for so long was quite difficult for him.

Light footsteps sounded behind him and he growled under his breath - ready to turn around and demand to be left alone. When he turned, the fire in his chest immediately went out.

Belle approached him quickly - a look of distress on her gorgeous face. She rushed into his arms - wrapping her own tightly around his neck. Adam's hands gripped her waist firmly and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She said nothing, just held him tightly - grounding him and dampening his foul mood.

He inhaled her scent - his eyes rolling back into his head as the intoxicating aroma of spiced peaches surrounded him. Her soft body was pressed tightly against his rigid one, and he found himself melting into her. After several quiet moments, she loosened her grip on him and slid back down to her feet. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

Adam couldn't help but groan against her lips at the feel of her softness and the sweet taste of her. When she pulled away, her big brown eyes burned into him. Leading him toward his large chair beside the fire, Belle guided Adam into the seat and climbed into his lap.

All this time, not a single word had been spoken between them. The Prince had nearly forgotten why he had been so upset. Her touch and affection had a magical effect on him. He felt serene and relaxed with her there in his arms.

"What's happened?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder and tracing circles on his broad chest with the tip of her finger. She followed the intricate patterns that were stitched into his coat - every so often tilting her head back to press a kiss to his neck. "I hate it when you're unhappy."

"I'm never unhappy when I'm with you," he replied, staring into the fire before him. His arms circled around her waist and he held her closely - relishing the feel of her warm lips on the sensitive skin above his collarbone. Her breath washed over him - sending electricity shooting down his spine. His entire body responded to her touch and within seconds, he was rock hard for her.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered, pressing another kiss to his throat before pulling herself up to bring her eyes level with his.

Adam sighed and turned to face her. His lips quirked at the sight of her. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. His eyes took in the sight of her smooth skin - glowing from the firelight. Her brows were creased with worry and her chocolate eyes were round and hypnotizing. Her small nose was straight and utterly adorable - fitting perfectly with the rest of her flawless features. Her bottom lip was pushed out in a pout, and he wanted to feel the fullness of her mouth against his. She wore her hair down and the chestnut waves framed her face and slender shoulders perfectly.

He didn't want her to worry. He hated to see her so concerned for him. All he wanted to do was please her. He wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world. He knew how lucky he was to have her - that he didn't deserve her. Yet, he refused to let her go. Whether he was man or beast, his selfish nature could only change so much. He might not tax his citizens so that he could have the finer things in life, but he would keep Belle for himself.

Even when he knew he was unworthy of her.

"I had an unpleasant encounter with the Duke," he murmured, lifting a hand to cup her face and running his thumb along her bottom lip, "but it's under control."

Belle frowned, covered his hand with hers, and pressed a kiss to his palm. "What about my father?" she asked, snuggling closer to him, "did he have any information at all?" The pain in her eyes at the mention of her missing father was almost too much for him to bear. He wanted to tell her that everything was fine - that they would be bringing Maurice home soon. But, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't lift her hopes when the chances of something terrible happening to her father were too great.

"I'm doing everything I can," he answered as he ran his fingers through her thick hair. "I won't rest until he's found, Belle. I promise you that."

Her eyes darted between his and for a moment, she looked as though she would cry. Instead, she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips before pulling back to look into his eyes, "but, Adam, you're putting too much pressure on yourself. If anything should happen to my father - "

"Nothing will happen," Adam interjected, "I promise you, Belle."

She gave him a small smile and continued, "If anything should happen, I just want you to know that I don't blame you. I know you're doing everything you can for me, and I love you for it. But please, darling, don't lose yourself in this task. I love my father very much, but I also love you. My future is with you, and nothing in this world could ever change that."

Adam closed his eyes in relief. Her words had soothed him. All this time he had been so worried that she wouldn't want to stay with him if her father was never found. He silently vowed that he would bring Maurice back to her - but just knowing that she felt that way grounded him.

She was too perfect for him.

He inhaled deeply and gathered all his courage. The mood she had set was perfect for what he had been wanting to ask her for a while now. He shifted her off his lap and into the seat cushion, bringing himself to a stand. Belle looked up at him curiously, a single brow arched in question.

Adam cleared his throat and absentmindedly rubbed at the back of his neck. He could already feel his face getting hot. He didn't understand where the nerves came from. He had seen this woman naked in all her glory - had been naked before her himself. He had made love to her - taken her virginity. He had held her in his arms while she slept. She had seen him at his worst - had saved him from the beast he was. So, why was he so afraid?

"Adam?"

Her voice brought him back to the moment and before he would allow fear to change his mind, he dropped to one knee. Belle gasped, moving to the edge of her seat and resting her hands in her lap.

Adam fumbled with a pocket in his coat before pulling out the pink diamond ring he had made for her. The stone was carved into a beautiful rose - representing the curse she had freed him from with the gift of her love. He presented it to her, and her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears and she took a shaky breath before bringing her gaze back to his.

"Belle," he began, his voice deep and rough - hopefully hiding how nervous he truly felt, "you are everything I hold dear. When I was in the darkest place I'd ever been, you came barging in with your brilliant light. Your goodness and kindness brought life to my near-black heart. I was cruel to you; and yet, you loved me. You love _me_ , and it's the most amazing thing in the world. You've already given me so much and have brought me so much happiness, but I must ask for more. I love you, Belle. I know I'm selfish and undeserving of it, but I must ask you to marry me. Be my wife - be _mine..._ forever."

He slipped the ring on her left hand and ran his fingers over her knuckles, admiring the way the jewel sparkled in the low light. It fit her perfectly, and the moment it was on her finger, he knew he never wanted to see her without it.

Her hands shook in his and he looked up at her face. Tears stained her cheeks and a smile graced her face. He reached for her and wiped her tears away - remaining silent and patiently awaiting her answer.

"Adam," she whispered with trembling lips, "I'm yours. I'll always be yours. Of course, I'll marry you. Yes!"

The Prince grinned widely and leaned in to kiss her. The saltiness of her tears mixed with the sweetness of her natural flavor made him hum into her mouth. Her tongue pushed past the barrier of her lips and thrust into his mouth. His eyes flew open in surprise - for Belle had never taken control before.

Her small hands found his shoulders and she dug her fingertips into his coat with desperation. Her kiss grew deeper, more fervent. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her body around his. He needed no further instruction than that. Adam lifted Belle into his arms and carried her out of the room - their lips never separating as he ascended the stairs and turned onto the West Wing.

He kicked the bedroom door open and led her to the bed - already more than ready to give her what she needed and take what he needed from her. He lowered her to her feet and reached for the corset at the back of her dress when she stopped him.

"No," she said, her voice firm, "sit on the bed."

Adam's cock thickened at the command in her voice, and he willingly obeyed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and kept his eyes trained on her as she circled around to face him.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away all too soon. He wanted to chase after her, but that would mean standing back up. She smirked, and with a seductive sway to her hips, turned around to expose her back to him.

"Untie me," she said.

He jumped at the task, reaching for the strings that kept her corset together and quickly undoing them. When the garment fell away, Belle was left in her petticoat and skirt. She turned around to face him and began to undress for him slowly.

He felt like he was going to explode in his pants. He never knew Belle had it in her. She was incredibly sexy as she removed her skirt and stepped out of her petticoat. She removed her undergarments and stood naked before him. He raked his gaze over her milky skin - his pupils dilating as desire coursed through him. He wanted to reach for her and flip her onto the bed - take her roughly from behind. But he was curious to see what else she would do.

Belle stepped toward him and he fought the urge to reach up and grab her full breasts in the palms of his hands.

She lifted her hands and began to undress him. First, she removed his coat and cast it aside. Next, she unlaced his collar and then forced his shirt off of him by the hem. When his chest was bared to her, her eyes widened and she unashamedly drank in the sight of him.

She lifted her delicate hands - the left one sparkling when the moonlight reflected off her new engagement ring - and placed them on his chest. Gently, she pushed him down onto the mattress and straddled his hips. His cock strained against his trousers - right beneath the apex of her thighs where she rested on him.

She grinded her hips against him - eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat - and rested her palms on his chest while bending over him. Her breasts hung in the most delicious way, teasing him - nipples barely brushing his chest. She leaned into the crook of his neck and darted her tongue out, laving him and breathing heavily against him.

"Touch me," she whispered into the shell of his ear.

He didn't hesitate to do as she asked. His hands found her waist and he gripped her roughly - digging his fingers into her supple skin and running them down her sides and around her back to grab the firm globes of her ass. He parted her cheeks and slipped his right hand between them, pushing forward until he found the lips of her slick pussy.

She backed into his hand, and he circled around her clit with his middle finger before dipping it into her delicious heat. She breathed heavily against his neck and her nails dug into his chest.

"Adam, put your mouth on me," she said, and a growl escaped him. She was driving him to the brink of madness.

He quickly sat up and held her against him - her wet heat still pressing into his encased erection - and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. His hands roamed up her back and he flicked his tongue on the sweet bud, making it elongate and harden. She moaned deeply and thrust her fingers into his hair. He continued to worship her breasts, switching to the other nipple and continuing to twist the other with his fingers.

"Adam!" she cried, writhing against him.

He could hardly hang on to his control. He wanted to tear off his trousers and bury himself deep inside her. He continued to tug on her nipple with his teeth and tongue, simultaneously reaching between them to undo his pants. He began to tease her other breast with his mouth and curled an arm around her waist - lifting himself enough that he he was able to shove the waist of his pants down to his upper thighs.

His cock sprang free and slapped against the flat plane of Belle's stomach. She gasped and lowered her gaze to it - lips parting and pupils dilating at the sight of it. Adam could feel his dick grow harder and longer under the heat of her intense gaze.

She reached for him - wrapping a small hand around his shaft - and started stroking him from base to tip. Adam groaned and clutched her waist with both hands - leaning forward at the same time to kiss her throat.

Belle's hands came to rest on his shoulders and she lifted her hips, lining herself up with his length and sinking down on it slowly. She moaned as he stretched and filled her - the sexy sound eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat. Her heat enveloped him so tightly and her moisture coated him - making him wild for her. His first instinct was to thrust up into her and make her scream, but something about the tender look in her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him made him falter.

She held him for several moments and stared into his eyes. He found himself lost in her intense gaze and gently stroked her back as he flicked his eyes between hers.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth before parting her lips and capturing his in a searing kiss. He hummed into her mouth and his eyes rolled shut as bliss shot through his entire body. He wanted to echo her words, but she started moving against him and his voice was lost.

Belle rocked her hips into him slowly, circling them in a figure-eight pattern as she bounced up and down on his cock. Adam was shocked at how good it felt - how good she was at this without even needing him to do anything. His little vixen.

Her motions became more frantic as she got into it, and he could feel her wetness seep out of her and coat his shaft further. The walls of her cunny hugged him tightly and contracted each time she lifted herself up. He dug his fingers into her upper back and pressed her against him so that they were skin-to-skin. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and his tongue darted out to taste her.

The sheen of sweat that had formed on her flesh was sweet on his tongue and he wanted to devour every part of her. He trailed his lips up her throat and along her jawline until he reached her full lips. He admired them for a moment - loving how swollen they were from their earlier kiss - and then captured them with his own. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and stroked it with his own. She had the most distinct flavor and he couldn't get enough.

He could hear her heavy breathing and felt her hot breath against his mouth as she continued to ride him. He stood with her - his hands supporting her beneath her thighs - and turned around with her legs still wrapped around him. Lowering her onto the bed, Adam pinned her wrists high above her head on the mattress and stroked into her deeply.

She screamed into his ear and it only made him want to thrust harder. He picked up the speed and inwardly smiled when her legs fell to the sides - accepting all of him into her body. Their hips collided and the wet sounds of their lovemaking filled the room - mixing with the irresistible sound of Belle's pleasure-drenched moans and cries.

"Adam," she groaned against his neck and he turned his head to look at her.

"You okay, love?" he whispered, slowing the tempo of his strokes. Her eyes rolled shut and she worried her bottom lip between her perfect teeth.

"Mhm," she answered, fluttering her eyes open and giving him a lop-sided smile, "more than okay."

Adam couldn't help but grin. "Is that so?" He quickened his pace again and thrust deeper into her until he was sure his length had made contact with her cervix. The resulting scream that fell from her lips confirmed his suspicions and ebbed him on.

"Yes," she cried - struggling against her restrained wrists. He released them so she could cling to him and filled his palms with her breasts.

"Tell me you love me," he grunted into her ear and her pussy clamped around his cock. He nearly lost it right then and there.

"Adam," she said as she dug her nails into his shoulders, "God, I love you!"

"Fuck," he growled and took her lips in a punishing kiss, "you're mine, Belle."

"Yours," she replied, making him shudder as delicious heat pooled at the base of his cock. He was close.

"Come for me, darling," he begged, curling his hips and hitting her deepest point, "let me feel you. Let me _see_ you." He supported his weight over her with his arms and circled his hips while pounding into her. Her eyes locked with his at the same time as he felt her walls clench and her juices pour out of her. Her breaths were ragged and she let out a deep moan. He watched with satisfaction as her face flushed and her eyes closed from the intense pleasure of her orgasm. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed it as she squirmed beneath him and whispered his name.

That did it for him, and before he could stop himself, his own pleasure spread like wildfire in his veins and shot out through his aching shaft. He pulsed inside her - emptying his load and giving her as much of his seed as she could take. When he was finished, he lowered himself onto her and kissed her sweetly.

She opened for him as she always did, parting her lips and taking his tongue into her warm mouth. She sighed against his lips and it was the sound of a thoroughly satisfied woman. _His_ woman.

She had said yes!

Adam had nearly forgotten what had led them to this place - naked and tangled in one another's embrace. His beautiful Belle had accepted his proposal. He could hardly believe it. His heart swelled with joy and he pushed all thoughts of the Duke and Gaston from his mind so that he could enjoy this moment with the woman he loved.

Once they were married, he could take his place as King - with his Queen by his side. There was much to do: a wedding and a coronation to be planned. But right now, all that mattered was the woman he held in his arms. She had doused his rage and filled him with a sensation of peace.

Tomorrow was a new day, and he would face it with her by his side.

* * *

 **Hello Readers!**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed this new installment! I've been so busy with school but didn't want to leave you all waiting any longer. I thankfully passed another nursing exam with an 80 this past Monday and have been working on this chapter ever since. My goal is to get another out to you in the next 3-4 weeks, maybe sooner if all goes well! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! I always look forward to reading your comments!**

 **Happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Plans and Parcels

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:** **PLANS AN** **D PARCELS**

* * *

Belle yawned, placing her finger on the book to mark her page as she stretched out on the green chaise lounge. The fire on the hearth was slowly dying down, and she could feel the chill morning air through a draft in the large windows of the library. Beautiful as the castle was, it was quite dated. She stood to stretch her legs and set the book face down on a side table on her way to the fireplace - grabbing the poker from the rack it hung on.

She poked at the charred wood and grabbed another small piece of firewood from the stack to her left - tossing it in and watching the flames burst to life. She rubbed her upper arms with her palms - attempting to create some friction to keep herself warm. She stepped back toward the lounge and grabbed the large blanket that hung off the back of it, wrapping herself inside and taking a seat on the floor in front of the hearth.

Holding her hand out in front of her, she admired the beautiful diamond Adam had given her - the yellow light from the fire glowing softly, reflecting the prism of colors from the jewel until they shone on the flat stones around the fireplace. The heavy wooden doors creaked as they were pushed open, and she turned her face toward the sound.

Lumiere approached, stopping to bow his head before speaking, "Bonjour, mademoiselle. A package has arrived for you." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small parcel - roughly the size of two fists. Belle began to stand when Lumiere outstretched his hand - indicating that she should remain seated - and closed the distance between them. He placed the package on the ground beside her and smiled. "Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable?"

Belle smiled, taking the package in her hands and fingering the twine that held the paper together before pulling it apart. "I would love some tea," she said, pausing to look up at the beloved servant, "it's so chilly this morning. These windows are quite drafty."

The handsome man smiled, bowing so low that his nose nearly touched the ground. "It would be my pleasure, mademoiselle. I'll send for tea immediately, and will return with more firewood. And I would be more than happy to speak to the Head of Household about the windows. Perhaps we can use wool to keep the draft out?"

Belle's eyes lit up and she smiled. "That would be just wonderful, Lumiere. _Merci_."

" _Mon plaisir_ , my lady." The smartly dressed man took one final bow before retreating through the large library doors. Belle was once again alone.

Her eyes darted back to the fire and she became hypnotized by the yellow-orange flames. The low crackle of the wood combined with the familiar scent of it burning made her comfortable. She felt so at home.

Sadness washed over her when she thought of the one person that had been her home for so long. She missed her father desperately. Her fiancé had busied himself with locating the missing inventor, as well as gathering all the necessary staff she would need to plan their wedding. Adam had been rather adamant that they wed as soon as possible. He had explained to her that Antoine Martin, Duke of Paris, had threatened to take her prince's throne and kingdom. She had suggested that Adam contact the pope and have his coronation immediately but he had refused - stating simply that he wanted their coronations to take place together, as husband and wife. King and queen.

Belle's face had flushed a brilliant red then, for she hadn't really thought of the fact that by marrying this man she would become a queen. She didn't know the first thing about being royalty. She had lived such a provincial life until recently. She couldn't deny that she was nervous. The only thing keeping her grounded was how strongly she loved Adam. She would stand by his side and support him as his queen and queen of the French people if he so wished. She would do anything for him.

The twine that held the parcel together fell away as Belle unwrapped the first layer, revealing a handwritten note. Folded within the note was another wrapped item, slightly longer than her palm and shaped like a sausage. She spread the note out before her on the carpeted ground, scooting closer to the fire so that she could more easily gaze upon it.

Her eyes began to scan the written words and her breath caught in her chest - heart stopping behind her ribs.

 _Dearest Belle,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I must say, I was quite displeased to discover that you had left my room after I had finally rescued you from that horrid creature. No matter, because I know you will reconsider. Enclosed, you will find a gift from me. I apologize if it causes you any pain, but you see, I need you to understand just how serious I am. You will marry me, Belle. Maurice's life depends upon it. I promise to release him the moment you have surrendered yourself to me. He will not be harmed further. I suggest you leave that monster out of this, for I will not hesitate to kill it on sight. With your gift, you will find a set of directions. They will lead you to me. Come alone, or your father dies. I have eyes everywhere. If I so much as get an inkling that something isn't as it should be, his throat will be slit and you will bear the guilt of his death on your conscience forever. I eagerly await your arrival._

 _G._

Belle's heart jumpstarted and she began to hyperventilate. With shaky hands, she unwrapped the smaller package onto the rug. Her hands flew to her mouth and she stifled a scream. Tears formed in her eyes and acid crept up her throat. The item rolled out of the parcel and onto the carpet. The light from the fireplace glowed upon it, illuminating it and forcing her to take a good look. It was a severed finger. Her father's finger. She could hold it in no longer. Belle turned her face away and retched.

She scrambled with the parcel and retrieved the set of instructions sent to her by Gaston. She stuffed them into her apron and scurried to her feet. There was no time to waste. Belle rushed out of the library and snuck through the halls, dodging any servants that passed by and eventually making her way out through one of the servant's entrances. She rushed around the side of the castle - already shivering and regretting not stopping by the master chamber to grab her cloak - and headed toward the stable.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she retrieved Phillipe's saddle and rushed to his stall, readying the stallion and stealing a wool blanket from the supply cupboard at the front of the stable. She mounted the horse and wrapped the heavy blanket around herself. She took a shaky breath and let slip a single tear from her eye. If she was to have any chance of saving her father, she could alert no one in the castle of where she intended to go or why.

Belle kicked both of her feet into Phillipe's ribs and the horse took off into the early morning. The two guards at the gate stepped forward when they saw her approach, and both sported confused expressions.

"Lady Belle," one of the guards said to her as she neared.

"Open the gate," she shouted, not slowing her momentum. The two exchanged confused looks. "I command you to open the gates!" she shouted, coming closer still.

"Yes, my lady," the other guard said, and he and his comrade rushed to push the heavy iron gates open just as she reached it and slipped through.

* * *

Adam sat in his study with a stack of parchment in front of him. All documents to be signed so that the arrangements for he and Belle's wedding could take place. He was exhausted.

He was expecting a report from Stefan today, and with any luck, it would include a lead on the location of Belle's father. He had been working tirelessly to find him. Not only were his guards out at all hours of the day, but the Prince himself had accompanied the search parties on many occasions in search of him. He felt as though he was getting nowhere fast.

The only positive thing he had to look forward to was his marriage to Belle. He was still reeling over the fact that she had accepted his proposal. How lucky he was.

He had just finished signing an order for a thousand red roses to be delivered and placed in the courtyard and ballroom when Lumiere came barging in without warning.

"Your Grace," he gasped, rushing to his desk and bowing rather clumsily.

"What is the meaning of this, Lumiere? I'm very bu-"

"Please, pardon the intrusion, Your Highness," the frazzled servant intervened, "but this is a matter of urgency."

Adam sat back in his chair and took in the sight of his loyal servant and dear friend. "What is it? Has something gone wrong?"

Lumiere pulled an item from his breast pocket and placed it on the prince's desk. It appeared to be some sort of parcel, tied with twine - though it looked as though it had already been opened. Adam arched a brow at Lumiere and leaned forward to examine the item.

"It's the lady," Lumiere said, reaching for the parcel and shaking it open - his movements stiff and his hands working in such a way as to avoid touching the inside of the package.

Adam's ears perked at the servant's words and he immediately stood from his chair. "Belle? Is she alright?"

Lumiere brought the Prince's attention back down to the table where what appeared to be a severed finger now lay on a letter.

"What in God's name?" Adam pulled the top drawer of his desk open and slipped on one of his riding gloves. He picked up the finger and brought it closer to his face. His lip curled in disgust and he set it down, removing the glove and picking up the open letter.

His eyes scanned it over quickly - his expression becoming one of stone and the blood draining from his face. He scanned it over once, twice, three times. His head began to shake as it sank in. He dropped the parchment and before he knew it, he had Lumiere in his clutches - his right hand tugging violently on the servant's collar.

"Where is she?" he barked, his usual restraint falling short. "Has she read this letter? Answer me?" the Prince bellowed and shook the already frightened man.

"She's gone, Master! I'm so sorry...she's gone."

Adam's strength left him in a rush and he collapsed into the large leather chair behind his desk. This couldn't be happening.

"How?" he asked, his right hand pressing into the center of his chest as his heart clenched with fear for the woman he loved.

"She must have slipped out while I was retrieving the items she had requested. She had complained of being cold, and so I went to fetch more firewood and requested that tea be made for her. When I returned, all that was left was the letter and the...appendage, sir."

"How did she come to possess this letter?" the Prince growled through gritted teeth, "why was this not brought directly to me?"

Lumiere hesitated for a moment, his brows drawing closely together as he prepared himself to answer. "My apologies, Your Grace. I was unaware that you had ordered her letters to go through you. Since she is the lady of the castle, I assumed her mail did not have to be screened. Please, forgive me, Master."

Adam growled and slammed a fist into the wood of his desk. A moment later he huffed and lowered his head. "No," he whispered, "do not apologize. Your assumption was correct. I did not order for her mail to be screened. I trust her wholly. I am beginning to wish that I had considered her incoming mail, though. This monster of a man might have her in his possession. This is all my fault."

"Sire," Lumiere pressed, leaning forward to rest a hand on his shoulder, "you must alert the guards. What are your orders?"

Adam lifted his head and fire burned in his cobalt eyes.

"Send every able-bodied man after her. Let no one rest until she is found. Pull the men from the search for Maurice. I want her found, Lumiere. No matter the cost."

Lumiere gave his Prince a sad look and bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **Hello, Lovely Readers!**

 **I know this is a short one, but I decided to take advantage of Spring Break and give you guys a little something between my intercessions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and know there is much more to come. The trouble is only beginning for our protagonists, and I hope you all stay for the ride! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW. More than anything, I love getting feedback! I will have another chapter out to you guys in a couple more weeks!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Sacrifice (Part 1)

**Hello readers! So sorry this has taken so long to get to you, I had to finish off the semester. I'm happy to say that I passed my finals and my first year of nursing school is complete! I have the entire summer off and plan to get plenty of chapters out to you! I hope you all enjoy this next installment, I made it extra long to make up for the time we missed. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: SACRIFICE (Part 1)**

* * *

Belle dismounted Phillippe down the road from her destination. She could make out the mouth of the cave up ahead. Saying a silent prayer, she removed her engagement ring - not wanting Gaston to get his hands on it - and wrapped it in the parchment which held her very specific instructions to get here. Securing the item to her horse's saddle with the ribbon from her hair, she came around to face Phillippe.

"Go back to the castle, boy," she whispered, holding the stallion's snout between her cupped hands, "straight to Adam."

The horse whinnied and snorted, bucking his head and tapping his hooves in protest. She smiled and kissed the spot above his nose.

"Go now, Phillippe!" Belle pulled on his reins, facing him back the way they had come. She patted his head one last time and walked to his rear, giving him a firm slap on the side. He took off back down the road and she let out a breath.

It was time.

Pulling the thick blanket from the stables around herself, she walked down the road and veered left, heading for the cave at the base of the mountain up ahead. She was far from the castle, far from Villeneuve. She had passed through Paris and reached its border before finally arriving at the location Gaston had described in his letter. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, making it difficult for her to continue on.

Fear clutched at her - its claws wrapping around her throat and giving her a threatening squeeze. She knew better than to believe that Gaston would release her father. She was well aware that she was walking into a trap and that the egregious male that lured her here would use her beloved father as leverage to make her do his bidding.

Despite knowing this, Belle also knew she would do whatever it took to keep her father safe from further harm. He had already lost a finger in his captivity, and it was all her fault. She had thought that he would be safe in the madhouse while she made her way back to the castle. She was a fool. She should have known that by leaving him there she had only made him a target. It was clear that Gaston would stop at nothing to force her into submission.

She had no idea what state her father would be in. He had been missing for weeks. For all she knew, he could be starving and close to death. She held back tears and pressed onward, reaching the mouth of the cave. Darkness had already befallen the land and night rapidly approached. It had taken her nearly the entire day to get there.

Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, she stepped into the cave.

"Hello?" she called, recoiling a bit when her echo answered her.

The cave was dark and dank. Cold. She had neither a torch nor the means to light one. Still, she continued on. A light flickered in the distance, followed by a low groan.

"Papa!" Belle rushed toward the light, her heart kicking into overdrive.

A fire burned in the center of a large opening in the cave, and her father sat slumped against the wall with his arms chained above his head.

She fell to her knees before him and cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, Papa! What has he done to you?"

Maurice groaned and lifted his head. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his condition. His skin was ashen, pale. Dark circles rested beneath his eyes and he looked worn. He had lost weight, too, no longer resembling the rotund, jubilant man that had raised her. She eyed his severed finger, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise at the sight.

The skin was near black and beginning to rot. Without medical attention, the infection was likely to kill him in this weakened state. She felt sick to her stomach. Who would do this to such a wonderful, kind old man?

"B-Belle? Is that you?"

More tears fell from her eyes and she rubbed his cheek gently. "Yes, Papa. I'm here. Where is he? Where is that brute?"

The inventor's eyes lit up with realization and he pulled himself up, using the chains on the wall for support. "Belle," he rasped, his voice barely there, "you must leave this place. He could be back at any moment. Get out of here!"

She laughed at the irony of it all. It was only a couple of months ago that she and her father had had this very same conversation, back when she first met the Beast who turned out to be the love of her life.

"Papa, enough. I won't leave you. I didn't back put when the Beast captured you, and I won't now. Please, tell me where Gaston is."

The old man gave her a look of defeat and furrowed his brows. "Meeting with the Duke."

It was too coincidental.

"Which Duke, Papa?"

He gave her a wary look. "The Duke of Paris. The tunnel at the back of this cave leads to the hidden corridors of his estate. They've been plotting to overthrow the Dauphin. Something about his birth not being legitimate."

So, Antoine Martin did know of her father's situation after all. The bastard.

"Papa, how do you know all of this? Has Gaston shared his plans with you?"

The old man guffawed.

"No, of course not. He thinks I'm a lunatic. I've feigned unconsciousness more times than I can count. I might be old and weak but I'm far from stupid. The 'brute,' as you call him, speaks freely when he thinks I'm not listening."

She smiled, proud to be the daughter of such a brilliant mind. "What else is he planning, Papa? Has he mentioned anything about Ad - um, the Beast?" She bit her tongue, not wanting to reveal the truth about her prince. Aside from the castle's inhabitants, she was the only person who knew of the curse. If word got out that the prince had in fact been cursed as a Beast, it would only hurt his reputation.

If Gaston discovered that the Beast was but a man now, he would surely make plans to kill him. She couldn't bear that thought. Keeping the secret from her father was a necessity at this juncture. If they ever got out of there, she would tell him the truth then.

"He plans to kill the Beast," Maurice answered, leaning his head against the wall. His eyelids fluttered and Belle's heart ached for him. He was likely starving and parched. "I can't say I'm against the idea, but part of me hopes Gaston loses his own life in the fight. I know it's a terrible thing to say - "

"No," Belle interjected, "after all that he's done to you, I can't blame you for saying such a thing. I can't explain now, but Papa, the Beast is not as terrible as he seems. In fact, he took care of me. I want you to know I was happy in the castle with him. I never suffered for a second."

Her father sighed, the look of relief obvious even on his worn features. Footsteps sounded from the back of the cave and they both froze. A feeling of impending doom came over her. Gaston was on his way to them.

"Belle, please," the old man pleaded, his eyes glassing over with tears, "don't do this. Don't let him win. Leave now. Forget me and go live your life. Be happy."

The brown-haired beauty leaned in and pressed a kiss to her father's forehead. Removing the heavy wool blanket from her shoulders, she laid it over him and took a seat beside him against the wall.

"I love you, Papa," she said, leaning her head against the cool rock. "It's time for you to go back to sleep now." She pinned him with her eyes until understanding washed over him. He nodded, closed his eyes, and let his head hang forth. Even she was convinced. He appeared too weak and frail to remain conscious, which meant that Gaston would surely speak freely once he realized she was there.

The footsteps grew nearer and she held her breath, adrenaline rushing through her veins as well as awareness. She kept her gaze locked on the back of the cave, waiting for Gaston to appear as a feeling of dread swept over her. A shadow came into view and she released the breath she had been holding.

"Belle."

Gaston's voice echoed throughout the cave - oily and full of malice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she fought a wave of nausea. She closed her eyes and drew strength from the man beside her, knowing that his life depended on her next move.

Pushing herself to a stand, Belle faced the large shadow of the man she had come to know as the villain of her story. A man who managed to make her hate him.

"Gaston," she said, her tone careful. "My father isn't well. When was the last time he ate or drank anything?"

The reprobate of a fiend stepped into the firelight and gave her an eerie smile. "I've brought food and water. I must admit I am shocked to see you here."

Belle crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw. The hard look on her face seemed to only please him more. "Why would you be surprised? I had no other choice, did I?"

The brute of a man dropped a heavy sack on the ground next to the fire and offered her a wineskin. She took it, her eyes never leaving his, and brought the opening to her nose. She realized it was water and quickly dropped to her knees beside her father.

"Papa," she whispered, lifting his head and bringing the bota bag to his lips, "there's water. Please, drink."

Her father kept up the charade and only barely lifted his head, allowing her to bring the life-sustaining liquid to his lips. He drank greedily but cautiously, making sure to give away no hint of his true strength.

"You've made a wise decision," Gaston spoke from behind her and she brought her attention back to him. "I was so disappointed in you, Belle, but I've had time to think and I decided to forgive you. I realize now that holding you captive was not the way to do things at all."

She dropped the wineskin beside her father and came to a stand. Squaring her slender shoulders, she straightened her back and rose to her full height (an impressive five-foot-one) and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kidnapping and torturing my father is?"

He smiled darkly. "You weren't taking me seriously, Belle. I intend to have you as my wife."

She blew out a breath and closed her eyes briefly. "Why? I don't understand why you want me, Gaston. Isn't it obvious that I don't feel the same way? You could have any woman you want. Can't you just leave me be?"

He closed the distance between them and gripped her upper arms. The hold was firm but gentle. "You're the woman I want, Belle. You don't back down from a fight. You're gorgeous and argumentative. You're smarter than I ever gave you credit for. There is no other woman for me."

She looked at him then, her entire body shaking with fear from his proximity. "I don't love you, Gaston. And I know you don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't do these things that hurt me. You wouldn't kidnap my father or blackmail me into becoming your wife."

He laughed at her and grabbed her jaw harshly. "I am a hunter. I go after what I want and I take it - by any means necessary. You'll come to love me, Belle. I'll take good care of you."

"Let my father go," she demanded, jerking her face away from his grip.

"I intend to," he replied, making her go still. "As soon as you sign the marriage contract and become my wife."

A stone dropped in her stomach. "M-marriage contract?"

He reached for the small knapsack hanging from his shoulder and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment. "It's all right here. You become my wife and everything that belongs to me will belong to you. I'll pay for your father's care and he will have a beautiful home in the countryside. You can visit as often as you'd like, just have dinner ready and be home in time to fulfill your duty as my wife."

He handed her the contract and she read it over. Acid crept up her throat and she swore she was going to vomit all over the damn terms he had drawn up.

"This is very sudden, Gaston." She did her best to keep her voice strong, but even she noticed the way it wavered.

"Sudden? I don't think so, Belle. You've known my intentions all along. Tomorrow morning we'll take a walk up to my friend's estate. He's arranged for a priest to sanctify the marriage. We'll take your father to the hospital where he can receive the best care Paris has to offer. By this time tomorrow, you will be mine."

* * *

Adam paced the length of his office, trying and failing to calm his nerves. Belle had been gone nearly twelve hours, and none of his men had made any progress in their search.

Stefan had insisted that he stay behind and let the royal guard handle the matter, but he was beginning to wish he had gone along with them. Not knowing what was going on was the absolute worst.

A thought struck him and his breath left him in a rush.

 _The mirror!_

All this time, it had been among Belle's things. Why hadn't they used it? There was a chance the enchantment still hadn't worn off. He rushed out of the office and up to the West Wing, barging into the master bedchamber and rummaging through Belle's things like a maniac.

The mirror rested in the top drawer of her dresser. Pulling it out, the prince brought it to his face and spoke his command.

"Show me Belle." His reflection stared back at him. When moments passed and the glass still hadn't frosted over, his hopes were crushed. "Goddammit!" He growled and threw the looking glass against the wall, smashing the mirror to pieces. The golden frame fell to the ground with a loud clank.

He roared out his fury, feeling more like the beast he had been than the man he was now.

"I want her back!" he yelled out, punching his fists into the dresser, making it shake and causing items to fall off the top. A bottle of Belle's perfume smashed all over the floor and the scent lanced at him.

It was so familiar, so sweet. He had grown accustomed to that smell. He needed her with a fierceness that frightened him. Murder ruled his every thought, and he swore if he ever saw Gaston, he would butcher him.

The sound of a horse neighing drifted into his bedroom from the open balcony doors. Could it be? Had Belle returned home? He rushed to the terrace and peered down at the gate. It was Phillippe!

But, there was no sign of Belle.

Adam rushed downstairs and pushed through the guards that surrounded the horse. "Out of my way!"

The group of guards stepped aside, creating a path toward the stallion. Adam's attention was immediately drawn to the small parcel tied to the horse's saddle. He recognized the ribbon that secured it as Belle's. Without wasting a second, he snatched it from the saddle and unfolded it.

A sharp pain stabbed at this chest when he recognized her engagement ring. She had taken it off and sent it back to him. Why? Didn't she love him anymore?

He shook the negative thoughts away, reminded himself what he had nearly lost the last time he had jumped to conclusions. He couldn't doubt Belle again. His heart told him she loved him. He read the note that had been wrapped around the ring - eyes widening when he realized they were a set of directions.

She had sent her ring back along with the exact details of her location. His beautiful, brilliant fiancee had found a way to reach out.

Something stole his attention from the corner of his eye. Tucking the parchment and diamond ring into his breast pocket, Adam turned to face the brilliant light that glowed in his field of vision.

He nearly froze when he recognized her. The enchantress that had cursed him and each of his servants. She stood beyond the castle gates - her eyes locked on his. Her golden hair flowed around her as though caught by a breeze that seemed to only surround her.

His arms fell to his sides and he walked over to her. He was vaguely aware of the guards that called out to him. Lifting a hand to silence them, he continued in the direction that would lead him to the beautiful enchantress.

"You're here," he whispered, furrowing his brows as he took in the sight of her. There was just _something_ so familiar about her. Something that tugged at his heart. "I never thought I'd see you again."

She smiled at him. "You've found love, Prince Adam. I see so much beauty in your heart - but, there is anger still. You thirst for vengeance against those who have wronged your beloved Belle."

He closed his eyes at the mention of her name. He wasn't sure he'd survive a minute longer without going to her.

"She's in trouble," he explained, unsure whether the enchantress needed him to describe such details. Part of him always wondered whether she was all-knowing.

"You wish to go to her, Prince Adam?"

He nodded, noting the way the enchantress' voice was disembodied and echoing around him despite the fact that he could clearly see her right in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked, not daring to hope that she would help him get to Belle.

"Your love prays for you, Prince Adam. She worries you will go after her unprepared and pay with your life."

That gave him pause. It was exactly what he was about to do. Having the instructions to get to her, his first instinct told him to take Phillippe and go to her. It hadn't even crossed his mind that he could get hurt or killed. He just knew that he needed to get to her - his very sanity depended on it.

"What do I do? If I bring my men, Gaston will be alerted to my presence. The royal guards are anything but inconspicuous."

She smiled at him. "I can equip you with the means to rescue her independently, but there is a price to be paid."

He squared his shoulders and rose to his full height. "I am willing to pay it. I would give my life to ensure her safety."

The enchantress smiled and reached for him through the castle gates. He gasped when she passed through the iron bars and stood before him. Her hand touched his face and he flinched, surprised that she was solid after having just witnessed her float through the gates like a phantom.

"Give me the ring, Prince Adam."

He pulled the engagement ring from his breast pocket and handed it to her. The enchantress admired the details of the pink diamond - now carved into the shape of a rose - and rolled the piece of jewelry between her fingers.

Sparks of warm yellow light burst from her hand and filled the ring, making it glow a dull pink that gradually turned into a deep red. The stone pulsed crimson and Adam realized it was now as red as a ruby. The enchantress placed the ring back in his palm.

"I've given it great power. This ring will take you anywhere your heart desires, Prince Adam. But beware, for it will demand a life as payment."

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and met her gaze. "Then I will kill Gaston."

She nodded once and cupped his cheek. The warmth of her powerful aura filled him. "There is one more thing I must do to protect you," she said.

He cocked his head to the side. "What's that?"

The enchantress stroked his cheek - the gesture gentle and warm. She touched him as though he were precious to her. What's more, Adam reveled in her caress - feeling it deep in his aching heart. It soothed him when he was certain nothing would. Only Belle had been able to reach him this way.

"Your bride-to-be fears for you. She worries that the knowledge of your curse will make you a target and jeopardize your claim to the throne. She is concerned that Gaston might come to learn that the once terrifying Beast is but a man now and that he will act on that realization and end your life."

Adam sighed, feeling guilty for filling Belle's heart with so much worry. "I don't care about the throne," he said, shocked to realize that he meant it. He had been so worried about letting the Duke stake a claim, but without Belle beside him, the throne meant nothing to him. "I just want her safe. I'd give it all up for her - she must know that."

"And what of your life?" The sorceress gave him a knowing look.

"What of it?" he retorted, "it means nothing without Belle. I already said I would trade my life for hers. Whatever it takes to get her away from that monster."

The woman smiled warmly at him. "You must live on, Prince Adam. Belle has a wonderful gift for you, and you must be here to receive it."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "A gift?"

The enchantress nodded. "I will reinstate your beast to aid you in your mission. Use it wisely and remember, the magic of the ring will demand a life. Be swift and take care. Think before you act, dearest Adam."

"What do you mean you will reinstate my beast? I don't want those in the castle to suffer because of me."

"They will not," the witch answered, "and neither will you. You will have the power to transform into the beast at will."

"At will? You mean...I can control it this time?"

She nodded. "When your mission is complete, you will be reverted to your human form."

He frowned and mulled this new information over in his head. "Can I call on the beast again, if I so wish?"

"Yes. The beast will become part of you. It will be both a blessing and a curse. He will emerge in times of anger - pain. So, you must be cognizant of your mood."

"Will there be a way to break this curse?" He had to know. He didn't want to lost control of himself and hurt someone.

She shook her head in the negative. "Not this time, Prince Adam. The choice is yours. You can take the ring now and fight for your love as you are, or you can accept this new gift and increase your chances of defeating the enemy."

The Prince closed his eyes and thought for a moment. If he left now and fought Gaston as he was, the ring would demand a life as payment. Though Adam the man was strong and formidable, he was much leaner than Gaston. There was a chance he might even be weaker.

He couldn't take that risk. The ring would claim his life and Belle would be left vulnerable. Gaston would surely make her life a living hell.

Adam opened his eyes and gave the enchantress a curt nod. "I accept. Give me the strength to defeat him. I'll find a way to live with the beast inside me. I have done it before, and with Belle, I will do it again."

* * *

Seven hours had passed since Belle's arrival. So far, all she did was fuss over the old man - feeding him and giving him sips of water.

She hadn't spoken to Gaston since he presented her with their marriage papers. He knew it would take her time to adjust to the idea, but he still expected to be acknowledged. Soon enough, she would be his wife, and he expected her to give him all of her.

Gaston could hardly wait to claim her - body and soul. If it wasn't for the fact that the priest couldn't arrive any sooner than tomorrow morning, Gaston would have dragged her through the tunnel and married her the moment she had arrived.

She looked beautiful in the firelight. Her hair was down - the thick waves curling around her shoulders and falling down her back. Her brown eyes glowed amber in the low light of the flames. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying quietly since shortly after they conversed.

She was still gorgeous. Gaston longed to kiss her plump lips and tear the emerald dress she wore from her slender, curvaceous body. He wanted those perky tits in his mouth and those round hips beneath his hands.

The old man tied to the wall did little to dampen his desire for her. Still, he wished he had left him in the hidden passageways of the estate so he could be alone with Belle.

Gaston planned to do things differently this time around. Once the Beast was out of the picture, he would make her feel more loved and cherished than her father ever had. He would treat her like a queen. His queen.

She would grow to love him.

Gaston pulled his knapsack closer to him and peaked inside, inspecting the bottle of poison he had recently purchased. One coat of this poison on the tip of any blade or arrow was enough to take down a bear. He planned to dip his arrows in it twice for the Beast.

The burly man fully expected the creature to chase after her. The fact that Belle was here, clearly having received the message he sent to the castle, confirmed that she had, in fact, run back to the monster.

No doubt the creature would come for her this time.

Gaston was ready for him. In fact, he couldn't wait to face the Beast again. That creature and its affections for Belle were the only things standing in the way of his happiness. Belle would never give her heart to him as long as that damned abomination existed in this world.

For reasons Gaston couldn't understand, she seemed to love that vile thing.

Antoine had promised to deliver Belle to him and have the Beast butchered once he was king. While Gaston wanted to believe his friend, he could not put his faith in the hopes that the Duke would succeed at making the Dauphin abdicate his throne.

The Duke's success was contingent on politics working in his favor. Politics worked in no one's favor. So, Gaston took matters into his own hands. Things worked out better when he did. Belle was here, after all. That was proof enough that his way was the only way to do things.

Emptying the contents of his bag, he set to work on coating his arrows with the potent toxin. Belle looked up from her meal to watch him.

"What's that?" Gaston brought his gaze to hers and saw the fear in her chocolate orbs.

"A little gift for our friend the Beast." He smiled and returned his attention back to the task at hand. He heard the sharp intake of breath she took and flicked his eyes to her again.

"You plan to go after him?" Her voice was unsteady, betraying the emotions she attempted to hide behind a mask of calm.

Gaston laughed. "No. He will come to us."

Her eyes closed and she sighed audibly. He frowned. She seemed relieved. Did she not believe the Beast would come for her?

"You seem - "

 _ROARRRR!_

Gaston smiled. Sooner than he had expected, but he had been anticipating his arrival nonetheless.

"It seems we have company," the hunter sneered, grabbing his bow and poison-tipped arrows and pulling himself to a stand.

He glanced at his pistol in the sack, briefly considering whether or not he should bring it. He decided against it. It would be much more satisfying to take the Beast down like the animal he was. Looking at Belle, he saw her brows furrowed in confusion. So, she hadn't expected the Beast to come, after all.

Even better.

* * *

She heard the roar - recognized it even - but it couldn't be.

Adam wasn't cursed anymore. Whatever creature stood outside of the cave couldn't be her beloved. It just couldn't.

Right?

Gaston rushed past her and outside of the cave. Belle ran out after him and was greeted by a cold, harsh wind. Rain poured down from the heavens, soaking her dress immediately. Up ahead, she saw Gaston readying his bow. He flicked his head from side to side, searching for the animal that had made its presence known.

Belle did the same, turning around on the spot to see if she could spot it.

 _It isn't Adam. It isn't Adam._

She repeated the mantra to herself, trying desperately to calm her rising nerves.

Darkness surrounded them, making it difficult to see clearly. A hill up ahead led to the road which was lined with trees from the forest. Lightning struck, and the flash of light illuminated the top of the hill.

Belle gasped. A large shadow stood on the road. One she had come to know very well. Her heart sank and she shook her head, hoping he could see the desperation on her face.

 _Turn back,_ her eyes begged.

But it was useless. Gaston was now facing the same direction, no doubt following her gaze to the top of the hill where Beast stood. Another flash of lightning illuminated his face - confirming her fears.

Gaston moved from the corner of her eye and she faced him, eyes growing wider and heart bursting in her chest when she saw him load an arrow into his bow and lift it - aiming it directly at the Beast.

"No!" she cried, running as quickly as she could. Gaston turned to face her when she yelled and she collided into his chest. He barely moved, but it didn't matter. She had distracted him and his bow was no longer aimed at the man she loved.

The hunter looked down at her - his long, black hair obscuring his face as the rain beat down on them. His eyes were dark - filled with murder. He swung the bow over his shoulder and grabbed her arms.

"Stay out of my way," he said - voice low and threatening. He shoved her back - not so hard that she would hurt herself - and she stumbled, falling on her behind.

The Beast roared again, and this time she could hear his paws pounding into the earth as he made his way down the hill. Scrambling to her feet, she struggled to see through the deluge and darkness. The wind thrashed and howled around her, obstructing her hearing as well as her vision. She could barely make out Gaston as he stood in front of her in a hunter's stance, rotating in place in search of the Beast.

A large arm circled around her waist, pulling her into a hard chest. She kept herself from screaming, knowing good and well who it was that had snatched her away. Beast slung her onto his back and kept to the shadows, bringing her away from Gaston.

When they reached a safe-enough location away from the hunter, he set her down and pulled her into his arms. His wet fur soaked into her and she clung to him like mad as relief washed over her.

"Belle," his deep voice grated, sending chills down her spine.

"Adam," she sobbed, "Papa is in the cave. He's okay but very weak. I'm sorry I left the way I did - "

"Shh," he pulled away and looked down at her, cupping her face in a large hand, "I'm getting you out of here. Please, just stay here."

She shook her head. "No. Adam, he's poisoned the arrows. His aim is true, he's a skilled hunter. Please...can't we take Papa and sneak away now?"

His eyes softened and he stroked her cheek. "I wish I could, Belle. But I need to finish this. The enchantress came to me, she gave me the strength to defeat him and the means to find you. It came with a price."

Her jaw dropped and shock rippled through her. "The enchantress? The same one that cursed you?"

He nodded.

Gaston roared in the distance, probably realizing that Belle was nowhere to be found.

 _"Come out, Beast! Fight me like a man!"_

Beast turned his back on her and faced the direction they had come from.

"Don't go," Belle pleaded, tears rimming her eyes. The rain continued to inundate them. She grabbed his furry arm and forced him to face her. "Please," she begged again, "I can't lose you."

He lifted her into his arms and brought their lips together, kissing her fiercely. Belle buried her fingers in his mane and poured all of her love into the kiss. Her tiny frame was pressed up against his and his large, muscular arms enveloped her completely.

He broke the kiss and rubbed his snout along her jaw and neck, inhaling her scent the same way he always did. "I love you, Belle. Stay out of sight."

He set her down and took off, descending into the valley and coming face to face with Gaston.

"No," she cried, her pleas drowned out by the torrent of rain that cascaded over the land.


	24. Chapter 24 - Sacrifice (Part 2)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:** **SACRIFICE (Part 2)**

* * *

Beast circled his foe, letting his animal instincts take over. He was superior in strength and senses when it came to this form. He was grateful for that, especially now.

He knew Belle's words to be true. Gaston was a skilled hunter. He was glad she had warned him about the poisoned arrows. He would be certain not to give the man a chance to use them.

Said man faced him now, his bow drawn at the ready and his entire body rigid. He stood in a fighting stance with his feet spread apart and his knees bent.

Beast dropped to all fours and circled his prey. Aware that the drawn arrow was armed with toxins, he kept his eyes on Gaston's weapon. His heightened senses picked up not only the sound of the rain but the blood rushing through the man's veins and the adrenaline that fueled him. He could scent Belle in the distance and heard her pleas through the storm.

He could already feel the power of the ring pulsing in the pocket of the trousers he wore. He knew what it wanted, and he was ready to deliver. Lifting a clawed paw, he swung at the hunter, catching the fabric of his coat and tearing through it with his claws. The man jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Beast struck again, growling as he reached for the man's throat - the desire to crush the life from him ebbing him on.

Gaston narrowly escaped his grasp once more, diving into the wet grass and rolling away. He scrambled to his feet and armed his bow again - this time aiming the arrow directly at Beast's heart and releasing it.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Beast ducked out of the way - the arrow whizzing past his ear. It was close. Too close. He doubted Gaston would miss twice. He had to get the upper hand.

Dropping on all fours again, Beast barrelled toward the man and crashed right into his chest. Gaston dropped the bow and Beast took the opportunity to grapple with him -wrestling him to the ground and gaining the advantage in the fight.

Something sharp stabbed him in the side and he growled out his pain - digging his claws into the ground beneath him and dropping his weight on the man. Gaston struggled beneath him - trying to push Beast off so he could get away. Once the shock of the initial pain wore off, Beast pushed himself up grabbed hold of the hunter with his free hand.

Gaston ripped the sharp object from Beast's side and swung his arm again - attempting to stab him twice. Beast rolled with him, effectively putting a stop to his attempt. He forced the hunting blade from Gaston's hand and tossed it into the grass. Using his knees, he pinned Gaston into the muddy ground and circled a large paw around his throat.

The man's eyes widened as fear struck him - making Beast smile. He basked in it for a moment - appreciating the way Gaston seemed to know that Death was coming for him.

And Beast would surely send him straight to Hell.

* * *

She couldn't take it. Sitting in the shadows, watching the man (beast) she loved fight against her tormenter while she did nothing - it was too much.

She couldn't possibly sit still another moment. Her throat was getting raw from all her futile screaming. She knew Beast heard her - he was choosing to ignore her.

Gaston had shot an arrow at him and barely missed. She was certain the tip grazed the hairs on her beloved's body. How could she possibly stand here and watch this? If she couldn't convince her fiance to walk away from the fight, then she would at least get her father out of there while Gaston was distracted.

Keeping to the shadows, Belle slid down the grassy bank - soiling her skirts with mud in the process - and edged her way toward the opening of the cave. The fire still burned, its warmth reaching the mouth of the cave and beckoning her inside.

She snuck in when Beast rolled with Gaston in his grip - certain that he was too distracted with the fight he was in to notice she had returned. Beast roared just as she reached her Papa, and she had to will herself to keep going - even when everything inside her screamed to turn around and make sure he was okay.

"Papa," she called, coming to the open space farther inside the cave. Her father looked up from where he was chained against the wall - his arms still locked above his head. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Where is Gaston?" he asked, his eyes wide as he listened to the carnage outside.

"Beast is here, Papa. He's come to help us. I have to get you out of here and somewhere safe." She rushed over to him, dropping to her knees and inspecting the shackles around his wrist. There was a key slot, but no key. Of course.

She scanned the room - her eyes landing on the satchel Gaston had been wearing when he first arrived. She scrambled toward it and dumped out the contents. Out fell a bottle of the poison he had been dipping his arrows in, along with a pistol, rope, a bag of gunpowder, and - aha! - a set of keys.

She took the ring of keys and returned to her father's side, trying them all until at last his cuffs came free. The inventor's arms dropped heavily into his lap and he groaned against the pain.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. It's wonderful to give my arms a rest," the old man whispered.

"There's no time to rest, Papa. We have to move now while Gaston is distract - "

 _ROARRRR!_

Her heart stopped in her chest and without another word to her father, Belle ran through the cave. Gaston and Beast were still in the grass - Beast's entire weight collapsed onto the large man. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head in denial. He couldn't be dead.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when Beast pushed himself back up. She watched as Gaston dislodged a blade from deep in Beast's side - blood pouring from the wound as he readied himself to strike again. To her relief, Beast rolled them both and forced the knife from the hunter's hand - tossing it into the grass. Her eyes followed the blade, locating it in the marsh.

She crouched and kept to the shadows as she worked her way over to the knife. She had to end this once and for all. She never thought she would consider taking a life. But now, watching the man she loved more than herself fight so that they could live out their lives in peace - the need to destroy the one that came between her and her happiness was nearly crippling. She wanted to murder Gaston.

A loud thud stole her attention and she flicked her gaze to the fight. Gaston had broken out of Beast's hold yet again and was reaching for something behind him. Her breath caught when she realized it was an arrow from the quiver on his back. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw that Beast wasn't aware, and before she could stop herself, she snatched the knife from the grass and ran toward them at full speed.

Gaston pushed himself off the ground, arrow clutched in his hand, and lifted an arm, preparing himself to stab the weapon deep into Beast's flesh. Blood still pumped freely from the wound in his side and she saw him struggle to maintain consciousness. She doubled her efforts and ran between the two men - knife in hand.

"No!" she screamed when Gaston's arm came down hard - the arrow appearing as little more than a blur in her vision. Both the Hunter and the Beast turned their heads to face her. Gaston recovered from the shock more quickly than she had hoped, returning his attention to the arrow in hand. Beast's eyes were locked on hers - a look of fury mixed with worry on his distinct features.

She launched herself at Gaston - successfully coming between the two men - and stabbed the knife deep into his shoulder. He growled and pushed her off, lifting his arm again to strike her love. She pushed herself up - her feet slipping in the wet grass - and threw herself at him again.

A loud bang sounded - temporarily cutting through the sound of the rain pouring from the skies. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder and cried out against it. The sound died in her throat when she looked at Gaston. His eyes stared back at her - devoid of life. He stumbled backward and fell into the wet ground. Red seeped out of his chest and into his coat, soon flowing over and into the grass where it was washed away by the rain.

She trembled where she stood - her gaze slowly lifting and focusing on her father. He stood before her - Gaston's pistol in hand and aimed at her - his eyes wide with terror. He lowered the gun slowly and shook his head in the negative.

Just when she was going to ask him if he was alright, darkness descended on her and everything went black.

* * *

"Belle!"

Beast recognized the sound of Maurice's voice as he called for his daughter. He could scent her in the air, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on her. She was close - he knew that much. He tried to push himself off the grass but slipped and collapsed back into it.

He was losing a lot of blood, but he couldn't stop until the threat to his woman was dead and buried. Something loud had sounded just now. A gun, perhaps?

Beast forced his eyes open, seeing a blurry, unfocused figure lay before him. The wind blew and the sweet smell of spiced peaches reached his nostrils. It was Belle.

He reached for her - his heavy palm resting on her small body. He felt her chest rising and falling and relief hit him hard. He lifted his head and forced his eyes open wider. Gaston lay in a heap a few feet away - blood pouring from his chest. He was shot dead.

Beast shook Belle gently, willing her to say something. "Belle," he gruffed, forcing himself into a sitting position. His side burned with pain and he pressed his free palm to it, slowing the flow of blood. "Belle, are you alright?"

His vision focused in and out as he swept his gaze over her. She was still blurred in his vision, but he could make out her green dress and long chestnut hair in the grass. Maurice approached quietly - a gasp escaping him.

"Belle," her father whispered, dropping to his knees beside her.

"I can't see clearly," Beast spoke, darkness creeping in at the edge of his vision, "is she injured?" He lifted his gaze to the old man and waited for his response.

Maurice guided Beast's palm over Belle's chest, circling his fingers around something.

"She's hit," the inventor whispered. Beast ran his hands over the object, his heart sinking as he realized it was the poison-tipped arrow Gaston had meant to kill him with. It was lodged deep in her left shoulder - it's poison likely traveling through her bloodstream and killing her at this very moment.

"No," he growled - adrenaline coursing through his veins, giving him one last burst of energy. He closed his fist around the wooden end and pushed the arrow through to the other side. Belle arched her back off the grass and screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?" Maurice demanded, the fear in his voice evident, "you're killing her!"

Beast lifted Belle gently into a sitting position and snapped the arrowhead off from where it protruded out of her shoulder. "We need to remove this arrow," he said to Maurice as he held Belle firm and pulled the wood from her shoulder.

She screamed again - the sound gradually turning into a sob as she cried into his chest. He was just relieved she was still responding, even if it was only to pain.

"Shhh," he whispered against her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her back into the cave. Maurice followed closely on his heels. He lowered her next to the fire and quickly got to work on her wound. Tearing fabric from his pant leg, he created a bandage and set it beside the fire to dry. A small stick was on the ground beside the fire, and he quickly picked it up and put one end of it near the flames.

Leaning over Belle, he tore her dress from the chest, revealing her wound. Maurice looked away out of respect when one of her breasts were exposed in the process. Taking the stick from the fire, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, baby, this is going to hurt."

As quickly as he could, Beast stabbed Belle's wound with the hot stick - cauterizing her flesh in an instant. She bucked off the ground and screamed again, falling back into unconsciousness just moments later. Seeing that it was dry, Beast grabbed the makeshift bandage he had made for her and tightly wrapped it around her shoulder and over her wound.

He removed her sopping clothes and wrapped her in the thick wool blanket he found by the wall - recognizing it from his stables and realizing she must have taken it with her when she left earlier that day. Maurice hurried to her side and lifted her head into his lap. Beast felt the ring in his pocket as it practically burned a hole in it, and excused himself from the cave.

Stepping out into the rain, he walked over to Gaston's corpse and removed the ring from his pocket. Placing it on the man's chest, he stepped back and watched as the ring glowed a bright red - consuming the dead Hunter's body. When the light faded, he was gone.

Left in his place was the pale pink diamond ring - back to its original form. He reached for it and paused, seeing that rather than the paw of the Beast he was looking at his hand. He checked himself over, confirming that he was, indeed, back to being Adam.

The Prince pocketed the ring and returned to the cave. Maurice looked up and his eyes widened.

"Stay back!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around Belle and dragging her away from him and thus, the fire.

"Be calm, Maurice," Adam said, taking a seat by the fire. He was clad in the same pants he wore as the beast - his chest bare so the wound in his right side was exposed. Showing it to the old man, he said, "It is I, the Beast."

"I-I don't understand," the inventor stuttered, shifting himself and Belle back toward the fire.

Adam leaned forward and tore more fabric from his tattered pants, placing it by the fire to dry as he reached for the stick again and heated one end. Grabbing the empty wineskin that was discarded on the ground, he brought the leather to his lips and bit down as he pressed the hot stick to his flesh and burned the wound closed. He growled and hissed in pain - the bota bag muffling the noise a bit.

When it was finished, he reached for the long piece of cloth and wrapped it around his waist, covering the wound Gaston had left in his side. When at last he looked up, he found Maurice staring at him in bewilderment.

"Sorry," he gruffed, tossing the stick into the fire and watching it crackle. "I know this must all be shocking to you."

The old man nodded. "I probably shouldn't be surprised, but I am." Looking down at Belle, he furrowed his brows. "She needs a doctor."

Adam closed his eyes, fighting against the fury that threatened to send him into a blind rage. If Gaston weren't already dead, he would rip his head off for injuring his Belle. His life. He knew the poison she had been infected with must be potent, otherwise, Gaston wouldn't have planned to use it on the Beast.

"A doctor will be of no use to her without the antidote. And there can't be an antidote without the poison. We can only wait and see if her body can fight it off."

Maurice suddenly jumped up, startling the prince with the unexpected movement. "The poison!" he exclaimed, grabbing a bottle from the ground and tossing it to Adam.

The Prince caught the bottle and inspected it. Could they be so lucky? Could the very poison that Gaston had used to lace his arrows be right here in this very cave? He closed his fists around the vial, feeling a flicker of hope at last. They just had to make it until the end of the storm, and then they could head back to the castle.

They had no horse - Adam having used the ring's magic to travel to their location. He would need to test his new ability and take the form of the Beast again. Only then would he have the means to bring Belle and her father to safety. He needed his doctors back at the castle to work on the antedote immediately. Time was of the essence _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hello, Readers!**

 **Thank you for patiently awaiting the next installment. Here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to follow and favorite, but more importantly REVIEW. Reading your feedback is the best part for me!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	25. Chapter 25 - The Waiting Game

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE WAITING GAME**

* * *

Adam groaned, pushing himself up in the hard wooden chair. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning, he turned to face the window. The sky was dark, but the hint of morning light slowly rose above the dark horizon, painting the edge of the world with shades of pink and orange. The early light reached through the glass, its long fingers streaking across the floor and cutting it into strips of pale yellow illumination. Rubbing a large palm down his noble features, he slowly brought his gaze to the center of the room.

Belle lay dormant in the center of the mattress - her already slight form seeming impossibly smaller when surrounded by the plush duvet and goose-feather pillows. Her dark hair spilled over the white pillowcases - resembling pools of liquid chocolate. Her petite, heart-shaped face was framed by the thick, silky locks, and her long eyelashes cast crescent moons on her pale cheeks. The large mattress seemed to swallow her whole as she lay silent and still upon the plush material.

Her fever had finally broken last night - six days after she had been poisoned by the arrow Gaston intended for Adam. He was awash with guilt - feeling fully responsible for the events that unfolded that terrible night. Had he been stronger - more prepared - he could have protected Belle and apprehended Gaston without either of them getting hurt. Her father would be safe and content living in the castle with his beloved daughter and future son-in-law, rather than the worried frail old mess of a man that resided two doors down, barely recovering from his recent captivity.

They had arrived home just in time, for the rot in Maurice's severed finger had begun to spread and would have claimed his life in a few days' time.

Physicians had been in and out of the castle, tending to his fiancée and her papa since they arrived home. It had been an exhausting journey with Adam carrying Belle as he and her father trekked on foot for half a day before reaching the nearest village and purchasing a brougham and a snow-white mare to take them the rest of the way.

 _Mon Dieu,_ the prince thought to himself - still unable to believe that all three of them had made it back in one piece. He cursed himself again for having blindly chased after Belle with a half-cocked rescue plan. He was to blame for her current state. He had failed to find her papa on his own, thus leaving her feeling as though she had no other option but to take matters into her own hands.

Exhaling a sigh, he rose to a stand and strode to the side of the large, four-poster bed. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the soft skin above her brow, lingering there as his eyes slid shut. She took a sharp breath, shuddering and stirring in her sleep before settling back into a quiet slumber. The doctor would be arriving in the next few hours to administer yet another dose of the antidote. The potent poison Gaston possessed would have surely killed her within a few days' time if Maurice had not witnessed the scoundrel as he dipped the heads of his arrows in preparation for _him_...the beast.

This was all his fault. Adam hated himself now more than ever. He was undeserving of the celestial being that lay in his bed. His heart ached from the intense way he loved her, and he wished more than anything that they had met under completely different circumstances. He, a handsome prince, and she, a beautiful maiden. He would have courted her and treated her like the queen she would become. Instead, he had been cursed for his sins and left for ruin. She had stumbled into his world with her wide, curious eyes and innocent, strong spirit.

He sucked her into his somber existence, tainting her with the shadows of his past. Though she had guided him to the light and lifted the curse that sullied his very being, it felt as though the universe would not relent its punishment until he had thoroughly suffered for his former ruthlessness and masochistic ways. How he wished he had the power to free her of the ailment that threatened to ensnare her.

Clenching his jaw, he stretched his spine, keeping his palm on her cheek as he gazed down at her. His Belle was strong - full of fight. If anyone could come back from this, it was her. He knew it in his soul. She would endure and emerge the victor. And he would fall at her feet in complete surrender to his awe of her. She inspired him in every way, filled his life with purpose. And so he would fight right alongside her.

Adam wasn't about to let himself drown in another wave of self-deprecation. " _Je t'aime, ma belle,"_ he whispered, brushing the hollow of her cheek. His forefinger slipped beneath her jaw while his thumb dragged across her soft skin and against her plump bottom lip. Her mouth was flushed, so were her cheeks. He smiled at that, seeing in her complexion that she was, indeed, getting better. He swore he wouldn't leave her side until those beguiling coffee-colored eyes fluttered open and graced him with their beautiful gaze.

Lifting his arms to remove his cotton shirt, he pulled back the sheets and slid onto the mattress beside his love. He enveloped her in his warm embrace, circling his strong arms around her waist and pulling her into his solid frame. She nestled against him perfectly, her rosy lips parting on a sigh when her cheek met the bare skin of his chest. He kissed her hairline and inhaled her sweet scent. They had been through so much together. He promised he would always protect her, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

Gaston was gone from their lives, and the curse was but a distant memory (with the exception of Beast now being a permanent part of him). He had to believe that things would work out for the better. That same hope he clung to was the very thing keeping him sane and alive right now. Losing sight of that could be detrimental to those around him. He would heed the enchantress' warning and keep his shifting moods at bay. He would need to learn to control this part of him that was both old and new. Old because he was very well acquainted with Beast, and new because he had never before wielded the power to command his beastly guise at will.

With no imminent danger in sight, the prince saw little purpose for his furry counterpart, but one could never be too sure. Long before Adam's birth, the French court had been a place filled with scandal, lies, secrets, and death. The memories of his subjects had only recently returned, but he didn't doubt the reappearance of the aforementioned elements. It was only a matter of time before politics and the accompanying drama snaked its way back into the polished palace walls. The crown prince and future king of France being half-beast shouldn't come as a shock to the overbearing, persnickety type that was accustomed to living a life in court.

Yet, he knew the curse he bore would easily take first place when it came to the hearsay of commoners and nobles alike. He was fortunate enough to have complete trust in his staff and their loyalty to him. They were refined in the ways of secrecy and inconspicuousness. Right now, all that paled when compared to recent events. His arms tightened around Belle's slender body and he rested his chin atop her head. He allowed sleep to pull him under, all the while imaging the way their lives would be together once the dust had settled. His woman deserved all the happiness in the world, and he would ensure that she had it.

* * *

Muffled voices caused Belle to stir in her sleep, her body prickling with awareness and her consciousness slowly taking hold. A deep, pulsing pain traveled through her shoulder, radiating into her back and spreading to the center of her chest. She scrunched her brow, shifting her left elbow beneath her and using it as a crutch while she pushed herself into a sitting position.

The slippery silk of the bedsheets kissed her skin as she moved, and a plush mountain of pillows wrapped around her, taking the form of her head and shoulders when she sank back into them. Her mouth felt as though it were stuffed with cotton or wool, and her throat burned when she worked at an attempt to swallow. She was so very parched. A cough slipped past her dry lips and she worked her throat to swallow again, searching (in vain) for just a sliver of moisture to ease the ache.

The voices paused for a beat, and a rustling sounded in the distance. Drowsily, she wondered why she couldn't see. Her hands reached up until she felt the tips of her warm fingers press against her face. The pads of her fingertips brushed over her eyelids, rubbing along the lower lids harshly. Smearing the rheum from her eyes, she forced the lids apart and almost immediately shut them when a bright light assaulted her vision. Recoiling back against the pillows, Belle pulled the soft sheets over her head to shield her from the offending sunlight.

Light footsteps tapped against the polished floors, followed by the sound of glass being set on a nearby surface. The bed dipped with the weight of another as they sat on the edge, and warm fingers stroked hers, pulling the sheets down gently to reveal her face.

"Belle," the word came out in a rush - the relief weighing heavily in Adam's smooth voice.

She forced her eyes open, her heart clenching at the sweet sound of his melodic tone. Brown eyes met blue, and she swore she felt her heart stutter and jolt back to life at the sight of her handsome prince gazing upon her with a mixture of love and worry. Her final memories came flooding into her mind, overwhelming her with the images of Beast and Gaston struggling in the wet grass as the harsh storm whipped and lashed out around them.

She had been so close to losing the man she loved, and the very thought had driven her to leap into the fray - putting her own life in grave danger. A memory of her father standing several feet away from her, his arms trembling and fingers curled over the handle of a pistol flashed across her mind, followed by the image of Gaston's lifeless eyes gazing up into the black sky, unseeing.

A feeling of horror mixed with nausea washed over her _,_ quickly chased by overwhelming _relief._ Unless her memory failed her, Gaston was deceased. The proverbial axe no longer hung over her head, threatening to fall at any moment to destroy all that mattered to her. Taking in her surroundings, she immediately recognized the walls of Adam's bedchamber. She was home. She exhaled a contented sigh, her eyes slipping shut as a sensation of peace settled around her.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up, wincing when a sharp pain stabbed her left shoulder. "Where's Papa?"

"Easy," Adam gruffed, resting both of his large hands around her shoulders to steady her against the propped pillows. "Maurice is just down the hall in his room. He is resting - recovering."

Another wave of relief crashed over her. _Dieu merci._ Her Papa was finally safe. "Water," she rasped, unable to form another word without the life-sustaining liquid. Adam lifted a glass from the night table and pressed it to her lips, cupping the back of her head as she greedily gulped it down. "What happened?" She struggled to recall how it all ended - unable to summon any memories of their journey home after Gaston's most fortunate demise.

"The usual," the lightness in Adam's tone made her lips curl up in a smile, "I came to rescue you, but in the end you rescued me. Ours is a tale as old as time."

A blush colored her cheeks and she leaned forward, ignoring the white-hot pain that blazed deep in her shoulder. She glanced down at her injury, noting that it was tightly wrapped in pristine white bandages. A hint of crimson stained the garment, right over her wound. She remembered the sound of the pistol firing, the smoke rising from the barrel and the acrid smell of gunpowder mixing with the musty scent of the rainfall. She recalled the look of fear in her father's eyes as he called out to her.

She furrowed her brows as she thought harder. Gaston had clearly taken the shot to his chest. She remembered the way the life drained from his brown eyes, a layer of clear wax seemingly glazing over his orbs as he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. The blood slowly seeped from the wound in his chest - a second or two after his soul vacated his body. Was it possible for the gunpowder to travel through the ox of a man, injuring her in the process?

"Did Papa shoot me?" she asked, not missing the way the words sounded terribly wrong when arranged in that order. Of course, if he had shot her, it had been an accident. She knew her papa was only trying to protect her from the monster that had kidnapped and assaulted them both.

Adam shook his head in the negative, a pained expression marring his perfect features. "You were struck by a poisoned arrow," he grated, his voice raw and full of emotion, "he meant to kill me with it, but you stepped in its path. Belle, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked, shifting until she was sitting straighter. She reached for Adam's hands, slipping her fingers between his larger ones. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

He turned her hands over in his, massaging her knuckles gently. Sliding his body closer to hers, he reached into his breast pocket and slipped her engagement ring onto her wedding finger. "I thought you might want this back..."

She fingered the elegant band, running the pad of her index finger over the sharp edges of the sparkling jewel. She felt sorry for having removed it before, knowing it must have hurt Adam to find it - giving him the wrong idea. She could only pray that he would understand her message, and to her pleasure, he had. She reached for him, running her fingers over his smooth palm and resting them on his wrist. His pulse bounded beneath her touch, giving away his desire. Her eyes flicked to his and she was welcomed by his dark, lustful gaze. It felt as though an eternity had passed since they last touched intimately.

"How much time has passed?" she asked, pressing her fingers into his smooth skin, enjoying the small point of contact.

"Eight days," was his reply.

She released a breath, letting that reality sink in. She lost over a week of her life at the hands of Gaston's vile poison. But, somehow, she had endured. Luck smiled down on her, and she and Adam were finally given a fair chance at a life together. She wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist and pulled him toward her. He leaned into her, resting the side of his face against her bosom. She dragged her fingers through his silky, blonde hair.

"I love you, Adam Baptiste. More than anything in this world."

He sighed, turning his face into her chest and pressing a kiss to her bare collarbone. Warmth spread outward from the area, filling her limbs with liquid heat. His soft lips trailed along the column of her neck, landing on her jaw before settling on her open mouth. A flame erupted in her heart and they devoured one another with unbridled passion. He echoed her profession of love, telling her just how much he adored her with words and deep, sensual kisses.

She inhaled his exhales, swallowing the sexy sounds he made against her lips. She felt a sense of peace wash over her as her fingers danced over the chiseled contours of his chest and abdomen. She needed him like she needed air, and her arousal pooled at the apex of her thighs, demanding attention. She whimpered, digging her short nails into the thin fabric of his cream shirt.

She felt the bed shift as he climbed onto it, his left leg swinging over hers until he straddled her thighs. His large hands gently cupped either side of her face as he continued to kiss her tenderly. Belle ran her fingers up and down his hard physique, shuddering when her nipples puckered into deadly points as her desire skyrocketed.

She was on the brink of submitting to her arousal and begging him to take her body roughly and passionately when a knock sounded on the heavy doors. Adam groaned, the sound conveying his annoyance.

"Every fucking time," he mumbled, pressing a lingering kiss to her bare shoulder before pulling the sheets around her naked body and sliding off the mattress. He sauntered over to the door - his long, lithe body easily gobbling up the distance between himself and the large double doors. She admired the shifting muscles of his taut butt as he walked away, wondering how she ever got to be so lucky.

Her prince opened the door and a short, round man stepped in, armed with a leather doctor's bag and a look that said he meant business. The two men exchanged a few hushed words before turning to face her.

"Lady Belle," the doctor said, bowing his head in a show of respect, "I must administer your final dose of the antidote and perform a full physical exam."

Her upper lip rose in disgust at the thought of the old man violating her private areas. Adam smiled at her, an amused twinkle in his eye as though he had read her thoughts.

"I'll be here the entire time, _mon amour._ "

She conceded, nodding at the good doctor in a gesture of approval. The man waddled over to her and pulled a long, metal syringe from his leather tote. Cringing, she closed her eyes as he injected the sharp needle into her bicep.

She could only hope that his exam was less painful.

* * *

 **H** **ello lovely readers,**

 **Thank you for your patience, I know it has taken me a while to update. I am working on a few other projects, mainly my original novels which are published to Wattpad and Inkitt, as well as my first novel being published through Amazon Kindle! I hope you enjoy this next installment, I will try to release the next update soon. I ask that as loyal readers, you please visit my Wattpad (ldmiranda220) and Inkitt (ldmiranda) accounts and show your support for my work there as well. I love to hear back from you guys, so if you read any of my novels please leave a review! As for this work, I will continue to update the story and work hard to bring you guys to a satisfying ending. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	26. Announcement

Hello Readers,

I know it's been a while since I've updated, school has kept me so busy! I wanted to give you all a quick update because you've been so incredibly patient and supportive of my work. Today I will attend my graduation ceremony and have officially finished nursing school! I couldn't be happier, it's indeed been a long 5 years of working toward this goal with the last 2 being the most difficult I've ever experienced.

I plan to continue **Cruelty and Kindness** and bring it to the perfect ending you've all been waiting for! I have also been working on my original works and keep those updated on Wattpad and Inkitt. It would mean so much if you could extend your support for my writing to those forums as well and check out my original novels.

I am eager and excited to get back to this fanfiction and hope the majority of you have stuck out the wait and haven't given up on me yet!

Thanks again and there is more coming very soon!

Until then, happy reading!


	27. Chapter 26 - Right Thing, Wrong Time

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: RIGHT THING, WRONG TIME**

* * *

Adam felt helpless.

The doctor had left them nearly three hours ago, yet neither one of them had moved from their spot on the bed. Belle was still crying - her face pressed into his chest as he held her against him.

As for the prince, he was in a state of shock. He had neither words of comfort nor reassurance to offer his betrothed. After all they had endured, he had not been prepared for this. He thought they would have more time. More time to enjoy one another, to get to know all the little things about each other.

He wanted Belle for himself - he had waited a decade for her to come into his life and rescue him. Now he was expected to share her? Adam wasn't ready for that. Did that make him a terrible person?

"I can't believe it," Belle repeated for what had to be the hundredth time. "How did this happen?"

Adam nearly chuckled, despite the austere situation they were faced with. "It's pretty clear how it happened, sweetheart."

He was relieved when Belle giggled into his shirt. Her smile brought him a sense of peace.

"I love you," she said, lifting her face to his. He smiled down at her, his heart feeling full. Without a doubt, he loved Belle more than anything.

"Love you, too."

* * *

Belle sat up and reached for him, kissing him softly on the lips. He made her heart go still - her worries fled the moment their mouths touched and she felt his arms around her.

She never anticipated becoming a mother so soon, but she was being reminded at that moment that she wasn't in this alone. She had her prince with her - her love. The one person in the world she trusted more than her own father.

There was no one else in the world she would rather raise a child with. She wanted everything with Adam. She didn't care about status or riches. All she wanted was a lifetime with the man she loved. They could face anything together.

"What are we going to do?" Belle asked him. Should they tell the staff? Make an announcement?

"What we already planned to do," her prince replied, "get married, have our coronation. We can announce the baby after our honeymoon."

"Why after the honeymoon?" Belle questioned.

Adam shifted to face her, a heaviness in his cerulean eyes. "It's just the way it has to be, Belle. We're royalty...a scandal like this could ruin us. Antoine Martin is already poking about, looking for any reason to push us out and step in to rule France."

Belle couldn't hide her offense. "Scandal? You think our baby is a scandal?" She pulled away from him, insulted by what he'd just said.

He reached for her but she pulled away. "No, Belle, of course I don't think that. Sweetheart, it's just the way politics work. We haven't married yet - this is a Christian nation and the Pope has all the power. If he thinks I'm committing acts of heresy he could strip away my right to the throne."

"Heresy? Adam what are you saying? It sounds like our child is being punished before he or she is even born." Belle hugged herself, needing comfort but in that moment feeling unable to accept it from Adam. For the first time since they fell in love, she was furious with him. She hadn't felt this angry toward him since he was a beast.

Adam growled, combing his long fingers through his hair and digging his nails into his scalp. "Belle, you don't understand. These are the laws of the French monarchy."

She sneered. "Doesn't the law also state you must marry a princess? How do you plan to get away with marrying me? I'm a peasant..."

The prince's face fell in defeat, and Belle knew he didn't have an answer to her question.

"Adam, will we even be able to get married?" Belle tried to hide the distress in her voice but it was obvious in the way her words shook as she spoke them.

"I plan to marry you, Belle. Only you." He reached for her again and this time she allowed it - letting him pull her into his lap. "I love you more than anything in this world - you know that, don't you?"

She sighed, nodding in defeat. It was impossible to stay angry at him for long. "I love you the same way," she whispered, the tears falling freely from her eyes as she thought of the challenges they now faced. "What will happen if the Pope disapproves of our union?"

He cupped her cheek and lifted her face to his, swiping his thumb across her cheek to catch her tears. "I marry you anyway."

Her eyes grew wide. "Without the Pope's blessing?"

"I don't need his blessing to marry the woman I love," he explained, holding her gaze with his, "I only need his blessing to maintain my title."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Adam ran his fingers through her soft hair, enjoying the way the silken tresses slipped through his hand. "The Pope can't stop us from getting married, he can only strip my right to the throne. My status would be rescinded, and Duke Martin will likely step in to take my place."

She gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "That man is horrible. He'd be a cruel king."

Adam pressed his lips to hers and kissed her briefly. "I agree. Which is why we need to play by the rules. Belle, I love you and our child. I might not feel ready to be a father but I know I can face anything with you. I just need you to have some faith in me. I want to protect you... _us_. All arrangements for our wedding have been made, I need only to contact the Pope. Once we have his approval, we can announce our engagement to the world and be married before the entire kingdom."

It certainly sounded romantic and wonderful, but she feared things wouldn't play out the way they hoped.

"Can you do that, Belle? Can you trust me?"

Her eyes fell shut and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I do, Adam. With all my heart."

* * *

After having been unconscious for over a week, Belle was feeling run down. One would think that a person would have endless energy after sleeping for so long, but that wasn't the case.

Her body was weak and she felt drained. Adam would be in court all day, gaining the favor of the privy counsel as well as the Pope. On a beautiful day like today, Belle normally would have spent her time reading in the rose garden or riding through the courtyard with Phillipe; however, she was in no condition to do so.

Luckily, there was something she wanted to do more. After so much time apart, Belle was eager to reconnect with her beloved father. After a hot bath, she was dressed in a gorgeous ivory gown that reached her ankles. Mrs. Potts acted as her handmaiden, for the time being, helping her dress and prepare for the day.

Belle made her way down the corridor in the West Wing and found her father's suite just a few doors down. She rapped her knuckles against the door and was surprised when a young woman answered.

"Yes?" The strange woman gave Belle a once over before meeting her gaze.

"I'd like to see my father please."

The young woman's eyes lit up. "Oh! You must be Lady Belle. My apologies, I haven't yet had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." The young woman pulled the door open and curtsied. "My name is Ana. His Majesty hired me to care for your father."

Belle nodded politely and entered the room. "Thank you, Ana. So, you are a nurse?"

"Oui, mademoiselle. He's just had breakfast, but I'm afraid he isn't doing too well."

Belle immediately scanned the room in search of her father and found him lying in bed. His skin was ashen, lips dry and cracked. His hair was overlong, matted to his head. He was drenched in sweat, the rings of moisture evident around the collar of his nightgown.

"Oh, Papa." She rushed to his side, taking his hand in hers. "How long has he been this way?"

"It's been slowly getting worse over the past few days. At first, I was certain he'd make a full recovery but I suppose it was all the adrenaline keeping him alert. The infection in his hand has spread...I'm afraid he doesn't have much longer."

"No," Belle sobbed, dropping her face against her father's chest. "This is all my fault..."

"I'll give you some privacy," Ana announced as she left the room with a handful of laundry.

Belle wept quietly into her father's chest, feeling the loss deep in her soul even though he hadn't yet passed on. The agony was paramount - greater than any pain she'd ever known. How could she go on without him? He was her rock - the entire reason she existed on this earth.

"Belle," Maurice rasped, his voice barely audible.

She gasped, lifting her face to look into his sunken, brown eyes. "Papa," she cried, unable to form another word.

"Hush, my daughter. I'm so happy to see that you are well. I have been so worried."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took both his hands in hers. "I'm okay, Papa. Don't worry about me..."

He smiled weakly but it was cut short by a rattling cough. "I had hoped I'd live long enough to see your wedding," he said, "but I'm just glad I hung on long enough to see you back to health."

She couldn't stop the dam from bursting, and the tears rushed forth quickly. "Papa, I can't do this without you. I don't know anything about being a wife, let alone a princess. Mon Dieu, Papa, if things go as planned I will be queen. I know nothing about politics! I'm just a poor village girl. What am I doing here? I don't belong in this world..."

"Hush now," he cooed, "you're fussing over things that don't matter."

Her eyes shot wide at that. "Don't matter? Papa, how could you say such a thing?"

"Because," he continued, stroking his fragile fingers over the back of her hand, "the only thing that matters is your health and happiness. That young man loves you. I've seen it with my own eyes. I shall rest peacefully knowing that you are well taken care of."

More tears fell, obscuring her vision. "But I don't want to do it without you," she bawled.

"You must," he whispered, reaching a hand to cup her cheek, "it's about time I return to your mother."

That tore another sob from her chest. The thought of her father leaving her was more than she could bear. "I can't do this..."

"Belle," he said sternly, reminding her of the way he scolded her as a child, "you can and you will. What's gotten into you? You've always been so strong, so smart. Where is this coming from? You're not acting like the young woman I raised."

She bowed her head in shame, knowing he was right. Where did this weakness come from? Why was she suddenly so filled with doubt?

"Papa," she whispered, "there's something I must tell you."

"Speak," he asserted.

She sucked in a breath, her eyes slipping shut as she searched for the courage to say what she had to say. "Papa, I'm pregnant."

He was silent for a moment, perhaps absorbing her words. "Oh, Belle," he rasped, pulling her into his chest, "that's wonderful news."

She nearly laughed with relief. "It's Adam's," she explained, feeling the need to elaborate even though he hadn't asked.

"Of course, it is," the old man chuckled, stroking her hair clumsily, "I never doubted for a moment. I know my daughter. You're a respectable young woman."

She was relieved to hear him say those words. "You're not upset?"

"I'm thrilled," he assured her, "I'm happy for you. Having a child is the most wonderful adventure you'll embark on. Adam must be elated."

Not exactly, but she would spare her father that detail. She knew deep down that her fiance was only afraid - as was she. He had said he didn't feel ready to be a father but assured her he was ready to face the challenge with her - together.

"To hold my grandchild would be the most amazing gift in the world," Maurice stated, "but I suppose I'll have to settle for watching over him in spirit."

"Papa," his daughter chided, "please don't say such things. My heart can't bear it."

"Belle, I need to be honest with you. You need to prepare for the inevitable. I'm not getting any better. As much as I want to be there for your wedding and the birth of your child, it simply isn't possible. But I'll never truly leave you, my precious daughter. You'll carry me always in your heart. I'll always be by your side, even though you won't see me."

She hid her face in his chest and allowed her father to comfort her. He held her the way he had when she was a child, stroking her hair and whispering reassurances. Her tears flowed freely, soaking into Maurice's shirt. She listened to his heart against her ear - the steady rhythm soothing her.

After several moments, she felt the rise and fall of his chest lessen - his heart faltering. Shutting her eyes tightly, she buried her fingers into his nightshirt as though she could keep his soul trapped there - stop him from moving on.

He took one final, shuddering breath and she finally lifted her head to face him. "I love you, Belle."

He exhaled slowly, a clear film appearing over his eyes. Belle gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she shook her head in denial.

Her Papa was gone.

* * *

 **Hi Readers!**

 **I'm sorry to leave you this way, don't hate me please! I know it's sad but don't worry, I have happy times planned for our two protagonists. I apologize for how long it took me to get this next installment out to you. I actually went back and edited all the previous 25 chapters, I've added details here and there and expanded the story some. Feel free to look back and see what's new! Thanks for sticking with me on this journey. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I live for your comments and feedback.**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
